Vampire girls rule
by pawis100
Summary: Bella is now a vampire.She decides to go clubbing to Milan with Rosalie and Alice...this cant be a good idea. It involves the Cullens getting in tons of trouble. ik the summary sucks but I promised the story is good
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is my first twilight fanfic please be nice read and review this first chapter might be weird but I promise it will become really funny, so give it a shot =D**

We were watching a minute when it all happened. It had been over 6 months since my wedding, which by the way it was a beautiful wedding thanks to my favorite sister Alice. Edward kept his promise so I was now I vampire, and you would think that since I am indestructible Edward would be less overprotective but no, he was more than overprotective like really I didn't have bodyguards because I was stronger than any man in the planet.

So yeah apart from my overprotective husband, I was the happiest vampire in the world. I have a mom and a dad who love me as much as I love them. I have two big brothers, who are by the way also overprotective but not as much as Edward. I also have the most two amazing sisters someone could ask for. But best of all I have a god like looking husband who loves me and thinks I am perfect for him, why he thinks that is beyond me. But enough about the background of my family I was talking about how it all started.

As I was telling you we, Edward, Jasper, Emmet and me, were watching a movie when it all happen. I could hear the clicking of heels coming down the stairs and I froze in place."What wrong honey?" Edward was next to me in an instant.

"They are wearing the heels" I whispered to scare to talk at my normal voice, and he instantly froze next to me, the heels meant torture for everyone. When Alice and Rose wore those heels it meant that they were going on a very long shopping spree that took at least 2 days and the worst part is they always took me with them.

"Not again, they did that what less than week ago???" Edward said while he held me by the waist

"I know, Edward save me I don't want to go!" I started to panic as I heard the heels coming closer.

"Don't worry you don't have to go if you don't …." Edward was cut off by a very bouncy Alice

"Oh yeah she does, Prada just got their new line and I so have to get one of their limited edition bags!" Alice said while she sat in Jaspers lap

"Honey, don't you think you have enough bags already?" Everybody gasped at Jaspers comment

"Excuse me? What did you said Jasper??" Alice jumped from Jaspers lap and put her hands in her waist

"Nth….I mean….No I just…" Jasper just sigh since he sense he was going to lose the fight "I said that I think you should buy two bags I mean Bella should have one two"

"WHAT!!!????" I yelled, while Jasper gave me a small apology with his eyes

"YAY!!!, I love u Jazzy" Alice skipped to Jasper and gave him a peck on the cheek "well lets go girls"

"OK, bye babe I will call you when the plane lands ok" Rose said while giving Emmet a big kiss, but before Emmet could say anything, or before Edward could react the word plane caught my attention.

"WHAT PLANE!!!!!" I was scared for my life now, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, a plane and shopping could not be a good combination

"Well silly we can't drive all the way to Milan" Rosalie said as if it was the most obvious thing ever

"What!?" I was dumbfounded, they were getting worse now they were taking me out of the country, before I could say anything else Edward got up and I saw from the corner of my eye that Alice was hiding a smile.

"Alice, you have problems if you think Bella is allowed to go out of the country without me, I mean who knows what trouble she can get into" Edward was talking as if I wasn't even there, and I mean I am a Vampire to for crying out loud I can take care of myself and, I don't even want to go in the first place…..wait did he just said I was not ALLOWED TO GO?? I mean really I am an independent strong vampire I don't need to by baby sat 24/7. I mean I love Edward and I like that he took care of me but really? If I have learned anything from my trips with Alice and Rosalie is that I control this relationship.

"What did you said Edward?" I asked him standing up and going next Rose and Alice, I needed the support of my sisters

"Well love I was just informing Alice that your don't want to go with her" Edward said walking towards me but when I backed away he realized something was wrong "what wrong honey?"

"You didn't inform Alice that I didn't want to go, you told her that I wasn't allowed to go" I was really mad

"Bella don't be absurd, it's the same thing I mean…"

"You mean what Edward that I can't take care of myself I mean I am a vampire to!!" I yelled I couldn't believe that he was treating me as if I was a fragile little human.

"Bella honey I think you are overreacting" Edward say crossing his arms in front of his chest

"Oh no she is not you think Bella can't do anything be herself just admit it" Rosalie was clearly enjoying this

"Rose this has nothing to do with the fact that Bella is a danger magnet "Edward said without thinking

"Oh, so you do think that I can't do anything without hurting someone" Ok that did it, I was going to show Edward that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself "well dear, for your information I can take perfect care of myself" I turned to Alice and Rosalie, who were smiling at me clearly approving my reaction. "So girls I guess we better get going if we want to catch that plane"

"Bella, what are you doing you can't go to the other part of the world without me" Edward said now with a hint of worry on his voice, I almost felt bad, I said almost

"Yes I can, in fact just watch me" I started walking towards the door with Alice and Rose right behind me "I will call you from Milan baby bye" and with that I left my husband with his mouth hanging open.

**So guys what do you think??? Please review, If I don't get reviews then I won't be able to know if you like my story so I won't post anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys I am back lol I am suppose to be doing hw right now but this is more fun haha ok so here you go next chapter.**

EPOV (btw the Italics are the thoughts Edward can read)

This cannot be happening; Bella my sweet Bella would never do that to me. She is not like my evil sisters who put my brothers trough hell when they are bored, she is sweet and loving….right??

"Dude what the fuck just happened???" apparently Jasper was as stunned as me

"I don't know, but let me tell you, your wife's are evil" that earned me a snarl from both of my brothers but I was too confused to pay attention.

"So boys what are we going to do while we are single?" Emmett said while a smile spread across his face, before I could answer Jasper beat me to it

"You might consider yourself single but I am and still will be happily married"

"I second that, I don't want Bella more mad at me than she already is" I thought about that again, I really blew it this time I mean sure sometimes me and Bella disagreed but it never came to the point where she left, and more importantly to go shopping!, no that's not my Bella I know her and she will come back

"Edward I feel a lot of confidence coming from you , and considering your wife just left you I don't think that's a good sing" Jasper said looking at me suspicion written all over him _"you better not be thinking about going along with whatever Emmett is thinking"_

"Don't be absurd Jasper; I would never go along with Emmett's stupid ideas"

"Hey!!! I am right here you know" Emmett threw a lamp at me which I dodge without hesitation "plus not all my ideas are stupid"

"Yeah whatever Emmett we are not doing anything until Bella calls me and she realizes this is completely stupid and comes back"

"So you are pretty confident huh Eddie" Jasper chuckled "but what if she goes through with what she said and goes all the way to Milan?"

"First of all its EDWARD!!!" I hated when they called me Eddie as if Edward wasn't a bad name already "and second of all I know Bella she would never do that, she knows it's dangerous to be without me" I was getting worried now, what if Jasper was right and she did go to Milan…

"Edward take a chill pill will ya!" Emmett turn to look at the TV as if what we were talking about was not important "she is a vampire she has to other vampires with her, they are just going to shop, ok yeah maybe going all the way to Milan is kind of extreme but their chicks nobody know what goes in their heads"

"Excuse me Emmett but I do, and let me tell you that Alice and Rosalie where blocking me, they only do that when they know I would disapprove on what they are thinking"

"They blocked you big deal, really bro you have to learn to chill. They are just going shopping, how many trouble can 3 vampires get into while shopping?" Emmett was really sure of what he was saying which helped me calm down , so with that and the waves of calm Jasper was sending me I calmed down, I mean Emmet was right they are just going shopping, plus Bella would never do anything reckless....would she??

BPOV

"WOW! Bella I didn't know you had it in you. I am so proud" Rosalie was bouncing in the back seat of Alice's car

"Rose I am as surprised as you, but maybe we should go back I mean I was really rude and out of line. Edward is probably losing his mind by now" I felt really bad, I had never yelled at Edward like that in fact I never did anything Edward didn't approve of, I was not a pushover I just knew that he had a better judgment of what was good and bad for me

"Isabella Marie Cullen!!!" Alice screamed and I flinched, she was a scary little vampire pixie "you where not out of line, he was the one who should be filling bad"

"That's right Bella, I mean he forbid you for doing something, as if he where you boss, and he is not the boss of you is he?" Rosalie asked

"No, but he did it because he was worried" I was really upset now I didn't want to fight with my sisters but I was not going to let them talk about Edward

"Bella, look I didn't want to say anything but the boys are going to have fun of their own while we are in Milan" Alice said with a sigh

"What do you mean 'fun'? What is Emmett going so suggest now?" I was worried now Emmett could be very persuasive if he wanted to

"Hey! Why do you think my husband is going to come up with something?" Rosalie said from the back seat like always sticking up for her husband

"Well Rose no offense but isn't it always Emmett's ideas that get them in trouble, hell get us all in trouble" I asked with a sly smile in my face

"Well…maybe…o forget it, what is he planning this time Alice" Rosalie said defeated

"Well I don't know" Alice sighed

"What do you mean you don't know, aren't you a psychic?" I asked bewildered, Alice not knowing what was going to happen was never a good sing

"Well he keeps changing his mind about telling them about his plan but when he decides to tell them I can see that the other two are going to agree but he hasn't decided what he is going to tell them" Alice was now trying to focus but for the look in her face I knew she was getting no new information

"So what do we do?" I asked

"I will tell you what we are going to do" Rose said while taking her phone out " we are going to call them and tell them they better stay out of trouble while we are away or else…"

"Or else what Rose?" Now I was scared for the boys, Rosalie Hale is not someone you want to mess with

"I don't know what ever my mind comes up at the moment" that I had to laugh at Rose was a total pro at this

"Ok let's do it" Alice said excited, I am telling you that girl gets excited because the clouds are moving

"Guys I am not sure, what if Edward get mad, I mean I did leave him without him wanting me to, I don't think I have the right to deny him some fun" I really felt weird I knew the boys would never do anything past maybe ending up in jail nothing a little money couldn't fix, at least that's what I thought until Alice stop the car so fast I hit my head with the window causing it to break

"Wtf Alice!" I screamed while checking my forehead not that I could be hurt, but I just felt the need to do it maybe it was a habit from when I was human and I hit my head every 5 minutes

"Jasper is so dead!!!!!!!!!!" Alice had a murderous look and for a second I really think she meant to burn Jasper alive

"What happened Alice, what did you see?" Rosalie asked from the back seat

"I just had a vision of the boys in a date with three girls, and not only that, Jasper was about to kiss one of them!!!" Alice was mad very mad but I could also see how much it hurt her watching what Jasper was planning on doing

"WHAT!!!!!" Rosalie like always reacted faster than me "what do you mean they were on a date, they can't be they are married to US!!!"

"No kidding!? Really Rose I didn't think of that!" Alice said sarcastically

"Excuse me, that your husband is sticking his tongue down some other girls mouth is not my fault so don't yell at me!!!" Ok I knew that was my cue to step in and stop my 2 sisters for killing each other

"Guys your missing the point here, our husbands are planning on going on dates with other women, so now instead of yelling to each other take your cell phones and stop the nonsense your husbands are about to do!" I said while taking out my cell phone

"Bella is right I am sorry Rosalie I should take my anger on my stupid husband not you" Alice apologized

"Don't worry sis its ok I am sorry to" they both hugged and I knew I would not have to worry about telling Jasper or Emmett that his wife was dead "now let's see what our poor excuse for husbands have to say for themselves" and we that we were all dialing, all of us to different numbers

EPOV

I was playing the piano when all of a sudden my peace got disturbed by my brothers' screams coming from the living room

"You are an idiot Emmett!!!!!" Jasper was so mad I was starting to feel a little mad myself _"stupid fool, I am going to kill just give me an opening and I will gladly take that smile off of your face!"_ wow it must been serious Jasper really meant what he thought.

"Well, you are the one who said I could have it"

"No I didn't, why on Earth will I let you have my medal that I earned while fighting in the Civil War!!" that was it a stupid medal was the reason for all this bickering, really this two need a hobby

"Jeez dude chill, it's just a piece of metal, I can you 30 of them for Christmas if you so desire!" Emmett was just yelling to match Jaspers volume but he was really fighting hard to contain his laughter _"god my brother is crazy like really? It's a freaking piece of metal, I think its worst than Edward being in love with his piano"_

"I don't want you stupid fake medals I want my original one of I kind that was designed for me!!" Jasper was about to pounce and kill Emmett so I decided it was time to step in so I got up and in a flash I was next to Jasper grabbing him by the shoulder

"Jazz calmed down, you medal is safe Carlisle confiscated it from Emmett when he tried to sell it in EBay"

"You were going to sell my medal on EBay!!!! You big idiot I am going to murder …" Jasper was outrage but he couldn't finish his sentence because in that instant all of our phones rang at once

"Ok now that is creepy" Emmett said, for some reason we gathered in a circle and looked into each other and at the same time said Hello, and that's when the yelling started

"JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!"

"EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was as if we reheard this because we again said the same thing at the same time "what did I do now?"

**Ok guys so here is another chapter please review. I like reviews they make me happy =D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys so here is another chapter please review. I like reviews they make me happy =D **

JPOV

"JASPER!!!!!!!" my wife screamed and I didn't even need my power to know that Alice Cullen was pissed

"What did I do now?" was the only response I could think of

"It's not what you did, is what you going to do" oh give me a break how the hell am I suppose to know what I am going to do in the future?

"Honey, I am sorry but I don't know what you're talking about I mean I can't see the future and…."

"Look Jasper!!! I know that you guys are planning on going somewhere while we are away, well not all of you but Emmett is and you and the other idiot are going to go along with it"

"Ok, Alice that is so not true Emmett has nothing planned and may I ask what is this horrible thing that I am going to do?"

"You…You were….I can't….Why…you…" I froze, my wife couldn't finish a sentence, and I knew that if she could she would be crying right now

"Sweetie calm down don't worry whatever I was going to do I AM NOT, please calm down, if it makes you feel better I won't leave the house except for hunting until you come back" I had no clue what Alice saw me doing but I knew that I couldn't let my love feel like she did, I would do anything for her

"Really?" her beautiful voice needed to sound happy again

"Yes really, I love you Alice I would do anything for you"

"YAY Jazzy I love you!!!! And don't worry I will get you a whole new wardrobe!!!" she squealed "and omg we can have a fashion show when I get back, right jazzy?" yeah my wife was back

"Sure Alice whatever you want" I sighed

EMPOV

"EMMETT!!!!!!" Damn why can't Rose call me just to say 'hey honey I miss you, I love you so much, and I wish we could be together right now', no every time she called me it was to yell at me, and this time I am sure I haven't done anything…yet

"What did I do know?" I stopped arguing with Rose a long time ago, is better to let her yell and take it out of her system

"Idiot, do you think that because I am away you can do whatever the hell you want?"

"Rose, baby what are you talking about?" the only thing I have done since she left is fight with Jasper and I don't think she cares about that

"Emmett, I don't know if you remember that you sister can see the future, so now do you want to explain to me why did she have a vision of you guys on a date with other girls!!!?" Oh shit!! I didn't even tell the guys about my plans

"Look, baby it's not like that, I am not going on a date with another girl, I mean I have the most beautiful girl in the whole planet why would I even consider talking to some other girl" come on that was one of my best lies, she has to believe it, she is the most beautiful girl in the whole planet but I just wanted to know what it felt like to go on a date with a human, I mean if they are anything like Bella it would be so much fun with them falling every 5 minutes

"EMMETT!!!!!" and that's when a lamp hit my head, I turned my head and saw Edward with a menacing look on his face, stupid mind reader Vampire "stop think that, it will never happen ok?"

"What's going on Emmett, why is Edward yelling at you?" Rose asked

"Nothing baby you know he has anger issues" that caused Edward to throw another lamp at me but I was prepared so I caught it and threw it towards the wall

"Emmett, stop breaking Esmes' lamps!!!!"

"Shut up Edward I having a conversation if you don't mind" shit Esme is going to kill me, oh well I can always buy new lamps

"Emmett!! Are you even listening to me!!!" shit I forgot about Rosalie

"Yes, baby totally and I get what you're saying but like I told you, nothing is going to happen I love you and I would never cheat on you, don't you know that, really Rose after all these centuries how can you not trust me, when have a ever looked at another girl, my eyes are only for you babe" ok now that was all form the heart, and if I say so myself, if I was a girl I would have fallen in love with me

"Well yeah I know but Alice said…" ha I got her; she is now putty in my hands, obviously not as much as I am on her hands but she didn't need to know that now

"Rose, you know Alice's visions are subjective, the future can change"

"I know, I am sorry Emmett, I trust you, and to prove it when I get back, I will give a surprise" she giggled, ok now that was more like it

"Am I going to like it?"

"Oh you will, well that is if you can keep up with me?" Oh so now she was making jokes

"Oh you know I can baby, you know I can"

"Hahaha, I am sorry for not trusting you Emmett, I love you, and I can't wait to see you" Rose is seriously the best thing that ever happened to me

"Me too, bye Rose I love you" and with that I hanged up, ok so maybe my first idea won't work, but hey I have a bag full of ideas and I bet not all of them get us in trouble…well at least not a lot of trouble.

EPOV

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!" I cringed, it hasn't even been two hours and Bella is even madder at me

"What did I do know?" I had a completely different answer but my brothers where thinking this over and over in their heads it just came out

"I don't know Edward, you tell me, and what are you planning on doing?" ok I am so confused what is this all about

"Bella, I don't know what you saying, how am I suppose to know what I am going to do, I think you got the wrong vampire the future department is all Alice, I am the mind reader" Ok maybe it was not the best time to tease her but I couldn't help my self

"Oh I am glad this amuses you Edward, yeah I hope you also find amusing when I go out on a date with a HOT GUY FROM MILAN!!!!!!!!" she is doing what!!!!

"WHAT!!!!!!" I could feel the growl forming in my chest

"Yeah if you can go on a date with another girl, I don't see why I can't go on a date with a guy" she said with a cool tone, what is she thinking is she planning on killing me

"Bella, listen to me I don't know what you're talking about, but you are not going out with…." And that's when I heard it the thoughts of my stupid, stupid big brother

"_I just wanted to know what it felt like to go on a date with a human; I mean if they are anything like Bella it would be so much fun with them falling every 5 minutes"_ Emmett thoughts registered in my mind and I understood everything, he was going to tell us his plans and for some unknown reason Jasper and I were going to go along with it and Alice saw that and she obviously told the girls so now they are yelling at us. Stupid Emmett, I grabbed the first thing my hand could find, a lamp, and threw it at him

"EMMETT!!!!!" I was mad it was his fault my sweet angel was mad at me, it was his fault she was thinking of going on a date with another guy "stop thinking that, it will never happen ok?"

"Edward!!! You're not even listening to me" Bella wined

"No, sorry love I am listening it's just that I know why you are so mad at me now, and don't worry, you know I would never go along with anything that come out of Emmett's head" I was sure that Bella was really worried but that meant that she didn't trust me enough and that hurt, but I guess is my fault for making that stupid decision of leaving her once.

"I know Edward I am sorry, I knew you would never do that to me I trust you more than I trust myself would you forgive me?" she was too much I can't believe she was mine, forever

"There is nothing to forgive Love you know that I lov…."

"Nothing baby you know he has anger issues" stupid Emmett, I grabbed another lamp and threw it at him but he caught it and smashed it in the wall

"Emmett, stop breaking Esmes' lamps!!!!" Is he really that stupid, why didn't he just put the lamp down, no, he had to break it.

"Edward what's going on?" Oh shoot Bella

"Nothing love, it's just stupid Emmett, as I was saying you have nothing to worry I love you and always will"

"I know, I love you to Edward, bye" now that was my Bella

"Bye, love and please be safe" now where is that stupid brother of mine is, I need to kill him.

"Oh Emmett, where are you brother, I have to kill you… I mean I have something for you"

BPOV

I felt so much better now; I don't even know why I thought for a second that Edward would do anything like that.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I feel a lot better bow" Rosalie said smiling

"I second that" I was indeed happier than I have been since this whole trip started

"Yeah, me too and not that we know that our husbands are safe and sound we can start having fun!!" Alice was back to her squeaky self

"Yeah I can't wait until we get to Milan" Rosalie was bouncing in the back seat, literally

"Speaking of Milan, why did you guys decided to go all the way over there for a shopping spree?" I was curious they never explained to me why the sudden decision of going to Milan

"Oh silly Bella, we are not going on a shopping spree" Alice said with a laugh and I could see Rosalie nodding her head

"WHAT!!!!" I was about to jump out of the car but Rosalie grabbed me by the shoulders

"Chill, Bells we are obviously going to shop but that is not the main reason we are going all the way to Milan" Rosalie said

"Then what is?" I was scared for my life now

"Well we are going to go Clubbing!!!!" Alice clapped and if I was still a human I would care that she didn't have her hands in the wheel

"And for us to go clubbing we need to go all the way to MILAN!!!!!!!!" I was angry, confused, outraged, scared and….happy?

"Well, Bella I went to Gucci the other day to get my new dress, you know the pretty little silver one I was talking to you about the other day with the black….."

"Yes Alice I remember the freaking dress now can you please explain to me why the hell are you driving me to Milan just to go to a club?" how can she get of topic so easy

"Ok Bella I was getting there chill, so any ways I went to Gucci and Paolo told me that he got me a gift because I was such a good customer, so he gave me this envelope" she took an envelope out of her purse and handed it to me, by the way she had her hands on the wheel again

"_Alice Cullen, _

_You are cordially invited to the annual party_

_This July 5 at 10pm at the club Hollywood in Milan_

_We have heard that you have an eye for fashion and_

_We cannot wait to meet you so please,_

_Bring your friends and accept this invitation. _

_We promise is I night you will never forget."_

I finished reading and turned to look at Alice who had the biggest smile in her face "Wo0ow" was all I could say

"I know right, isn't it awesome. So I got this invitation and I went in the computer and I saw that there where so many clubs in Milan, and I had the idea that we should all go clubbing and I told Rosalie and she was on board but we knew you would come if we told you we were going to be partying all week"

"Well you got that right, but tell me Alice if we were going to go 'clubbing' why couldn't the guys come, I mean they like to party right?" I didn't know why Alice wanted to be only us girls in her little adventure

"Bella we are going to go to the biggest parties in the world, we are not going to bring our husbands who would not let us flirt with cute actors and designers" Oh so this is the reason for all the secrecy

"Yeah Bella, this week we are going to have fun and we can't do that we three jealous guys behind us all the time" Rosalie said as if it was the most obvious thing

"I don't know guys, I mean we just called them because Alice had a vision of them going on dates and now we are going to another country, to party, with other guys, strangers may I add. It just doesn't feel right, maybe if I call Edward they can still catch up with us and we can all go…." I was about to press send in my phone when Rosalie snatch the phone out of my hand

"No Bella, you are not calling the guys this is a sisters week, we are sisters, we have a week and we are going to have the time of our life's. No husbands!" Rosalie really scared me sometimes

"Yes, please Bells, please do it for me, please" Alice used the power of her puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't say no to that

"OK, let's go to Milan" I sighed defeated "but if Edward find out and kills you it's not going to be my fault ok?"

"YAY!!!!! You are the best, you will never regret it I promise is going to be the best week of your life" Ok yeah maybe the guys would have a heart attack if they knew what we were planning and well if they had beating hearts, but I have to admit I was kind of excited I mean come on is Milan!!

"Ok girls; are you ready for the best week of you never ending life??" Rose was so excited I thought she was going to start jumping

"Actually Rose, I am" I said while a big smile, which was not forced, spread across my face

"Well then, let's show Milan why VAMPIRE GIRLS RULE!!!!!" Alice screamed in excitement and we all laughed all the way to the door of the airport.

**Ok guys this is it the girls are going to Milan!!! Now tell me what you think please, please review –insert Alice with her puppy dog eyes here- =D If you guys don't review I don't know if you want me to continue the story or not =/**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK guys I am back!!! lol ok I just want to let you know that I love writing and if you guys have any ideas for this story I am all ears, But now let's go on with the story**

**BPOV**

For some reason I was very excited. The adrenaline that I felt with just being in the seat of the airplane was unbearable. I was in the middle with Rosalie and Alice on both my sides; I was literally bouncing in my seat. I was so hyper I could give Alice a run for her money.

"Bella, if you don't stop bouncing I am going to smack you" Rosalie was not the most patient person

"I am sorry but I am excited, when do we get there anyways?" I said, my voice coming out as a squeak

"I never thought I said this to some that was not me, but Bella calm down!!! We still have 12 hours to go" Alice said while taking out a bunch of fashion magazines from her bag

"What! What the heck am I suppose to do on a plane for 12h???"

"Oh, Bella well on the plane we talk, watch movies, and plan our vacation, so no worries you won't even feel the 12 hours" Rosalie said while looking out the window "Oh guys, look we are moving"

"Finally, Ok girls so what are our plans?" I asked curiously

"Well my dear sister, we have a lot of stuff to cover in the next 7 days." Alice had a hint in her voice that meant business

"Such as?" I was getting impatient

"Well, the fun is going to start when we land" Rosalie began "as soon as we land a limo is going to be waiting for us, and it's going to take us…..

**EPOV**

"Jasper, if you kill Emmett Rosalie is going to murder you in the most painful way possible" my brothers where wrestling in the living room, I found it funny when they wrestle because their thoughts were really entertaining, Emmett had said Alice was a spoiled brat that shopped too much. I for once agreed with my Emmett but I wasn't going to let Jasper know that, I mean he was in the army for god sakes.

"Come on Japer, hit me!!!" Emmett was getting worked up to, Jasper had him pinned to the wall but like a good soldier he was waiting for the best moment to attack "I knew it you don't have the guts"

"Emmett, if I were you I would shut up! Because right now he is thinking of ways to make you beg for your life" Emmett laughed at my comment and that did it Jasper punched him so hard that the wall broke and Emmett landed on the table in the next room.

"Now take back what you said!!!" Jasper had a horrible look on his face and I made a note to myself to never called Alice a spoiled brat.

"Is that all you got little bro" Emmett was hopeless "come bro, hit me with all of your strength…unless that was it, in that case I know why the south lost, I mean having someone like you in the army"

"Emmett!!!!! You are so dead!!!!" Jasper was about to throw a lamp at Emmett when the door bell rang, we were all really surprised I mean the only people that visited us knew that our door wasn't locked

"Do you think we should answer???" Emmett was such an idiot

"Well Emmett I guess that's a good Idea, but don't worry I will protect you" Jasper chuckled the fight form before forgotten

"You're so funny Jasper" Emmett said sarcastically. I answered the door and a short man with brown hair was standing there with 3 medium boxes.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely

"Yes sir, I have a delivery for Rosalie, Alice and Isabella Cullen?" The guy said while reading the tag on the boxes

"Its Bella, and she is my wife" I never got tired of saying that

"Oh, Ok now I need you to sing here please" I singed the papers and went back to the house where Jasper and Emmett where playing Xbox

**BPOV**

We were still on the plane, according to Rose we should be arriving in about 3 hours, until now we had planned everyday of our vacation, except the first night, I mean they told me a Limo would take us to the hotel and then Alice said she had a surprise for me, even Rosalie didn't know what we were doing for the night

"Hey Alice, why can't we…." I was cut off by Alice having a vision, after living for her for so long I knew that whenever she gasped and looked like she was in another time, I should not bother her, what happened next, that I wasn't expecting

"WHY ARE PEOPLE SO FREAKIN STUPID!!!!?" Alice yelled causing everyone on the plane to look at her

"Alice, what's wrong what did you see?" Rosalie said in a whisper trying to get some attention off from us

"The stupid store that had our outfits for tonight shipped them to the house in forks" Alice was fuming, and started to dial on her phone

"_London streets, Tiffany speaking"_ the voice on the phone said

"This is Alice Cullen"

"_Oh, Mrs. Alice, how may I help you, I hope that you found your last purchase enjoyable"_

"Well Tiffany, I would have if it weren't for the fact that I don't have my purchase with me!!!!!!!"

"_What do you mean Mrs. Alice?" _god I felt sorry for Tiffany

"Your stupid company send my purchase to my house, and I just want to ask you something, If I bought those outfits for my trip to Milan and I gave you the room number and address of the Hotel I was going to be staying in MILAN!!, then why the hell is your company delivering stuff to my house in FORKSS!!!" Alice was losing it and she was scaring people in the plane

"_I am so sorry Mrs. Alice please don't tell my boss he would fire me, I am so sorry I will send you a new pair to your Hotel room in Milan" _Tiffany was sobbing,

"Alice you made the girl cry, stop it, it doesn't matter like she said she will send us new outfits don't worry" Rosalie was whispering again trying to take some attention away from us

"Oh, don't cry Tiffany it's ok, everybody makes mistakes don't worry just send me the a new pair and give yourself a nice tip ok" Alice said in a more calm voice because she felt bad for making the girl cry

"_OK thank you Mrs. Alice"_ and with that Alice hanged up

"Alice, why is it such a big deal that we didn't get the outfits, you usually feel excited because that means that we need to go shopping " Rosalie was as confused as I was

"Well, I don't really care that we didn't get the outfits" Alice said looking a little anxious

"Then what is the big deal, spill it Alice" I said

"Well you know that every time I buy an outfit from London Streets, the designer writes me a note and attaches it in each of the outfits that I buy?"

"Yes, they usually tell you to have a good time with your new outfit" Rosalie said still confused

"Well yeah and I am afraid that if the guys see it, well" Alice hesitated "well I know that they are not going to be happy"

"What do you mean they are not going to be happy?" now I was anxious, Edward and not happy can't go on the same sentence. Alice didn't answered and I knew she was having another vision

"What's going to happen Alice, are they going to open the boxes with the outfits?" I was freaking out

"Well, we are going to find out, Edward is singing for the outfits right now" Alice said with a sighed

**EPOV**

"How was that Eddie?" Jasper asked

"My name is EDWARD!"

"Yah, whatever, how was it?" Emmett turned around to look at me, and looked confused when he saw me holding 3 boxes "what are those?"

"Well, this guy dropped them off, they are for the girls" I handed Jasper and Emmett their wife's boxes and we sat down in a circle

"So do you guys think we should open them?" Emmett asked

"Well, I don't see why not I mean they're not here and we are so I don't see the harm" I was really curious of what this box hold

"Well guys I don't know, what if they get mad because we are going into their stuff?" Jasper, always the gentlemen

"Oh, come on Jasper they're not here and if they didn't want us to see what was in them, then they wouldn't have send them to the house while they're on a trip" Emmett had a point

"You know that is true, I say we open them, I mean what's the worst it could happen" I could hear Jaspers thoughts and I knew he was going to cave so I started to open the box, as soon as I did Emmett and Japer did the same.

"HOLLY…" Japer was staring at the content in his box with a surprised look

"SHIT!" Emmett had a smile on his face, the why he thought this was a good thing was beyond me. I looked at the content in my box and said the first thing that came to mind

"JASPER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WIFE!!!!!!!!!"

**KAY guys sorry for taking so long but, my teachers are giving me tons of hw =/ but I promise I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please read and review, I will not post another chapter if you guys don't review because I don't know If you guys like the story so please review!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys I am back…before we start with the story I want to tell u guys something thanks for adding my story to your story alert and to your favorite stories really thank…and I would love you guys if you just took the time to just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please…pretty please with a cherry on top –place puppy dog eyes here- ok now on with the story =)**

**EPOV**

I didn't know what to do….no wait I did know. I had to go to Milan and take her away from that torture she must be going through, I mean god knows my sweet angel would never wear something like this. She would just wear it for me…she would never let anyone see her on this except me…god but she would look magnificent with this on….

"Edward your lust is killing me!!!" Jasper was on his knees covering his eyes….yeah like that would help

"Well it's not my fault ok Jasper is your wife who bought this" I said

"Damn!!!" Emmett was looking into the box that belonged to Jasper "I don't think I want my little sis wearing that…though she does have the legs to…." Emmett didn't have time to finish his sentence because a lamp was thrown at him.

"What the fuck Jasper, what was that for?" Emmett could be so gullible sometimes

"I just didn't want you to finish a sentence that could cost you your life" Jasper said with a smug smile

"What are you talki…"

"Emmett, we have no time to deal with your stupidity right now" I was now pacing back and forth the room "what are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do about this? Do what about what?" Jasper said sitting down on the couch

"Oh come on Jazz you can't tell me your not the least concern about those outfits" I said pointing at the 3 monstrosities' that where now all spread around the floor. There was a black floor length dress with a super spaghetti strap to hold it up which was obviously Rosalie's the _dress, _and I don't know why I called it a dress because it was just two pieces of fabrics being hold together with 7 straps of black lace going from the middle of the dress to the upper thigh, let me just say it let little to the imagination. Then there was Alice's dress, the color was a type of brown….obviously Alice would say it was a specific color but for me it was brownish. Alice's dress was less revealing than Rosalie's but still it was way too much; the dress was one shoulder, with a high side slit and a cut-out on the right side. Finally at the end of the line it was my angels dress. No it couldn't be, my Bella wouldn't wear this, it was another floor length, and it was a white side less, backless with a bra like top. It was indeed beautiful, but it was way to revealing I mean the dress showed her whole back!

"Well Edward no I' am not concern about this dresses. Why should I?"

"My dear brother, you telling me that you are ok with Alice wearing that" I pointed at the dress that belonged to Alice "without you being there to protect her of all those filthy guys that are always around them when they go to parties?"

"Well no Edward because I know Alice, she would never wear that without me, plus she is Milan and the dresses are here so she is probably just saving it" Jasper could be such an idiot sometimes thinking Alice was an angel

"Oh, come on Jasper those dresses are obviously suppose to be on their way to Milan right now"

"Don't say that Edward you can't know for sure what…."

"I am sorry to break it to you man but Edward is right, this dresses are suppose to be on their way to Milan for our girlfriends to wear on this thing called _lo stile del mondo_, its some kind of gala or something."

"Emmett may I ask how the hell do you know all of this" I was mad now, if Emmett knew something that I didn't I was going to kill him

"Well Eddie, if you weren't bickering, and whining like a little girl with Mr. my wife is an angel over there, you would have notice that each dress comes with a note" before Emmett could finish his sentence Jasper and me were looking for the notes he declared the dresses had and indeed at the end of our research we each were standing in our living room with three envelopes that read "Rock the gala Lo stile del mondo" we looked at each other and opened them but didn't read them, instead we looked at each other.

"So, who is going to read it first?" Jasper asked

"I will" Emmett said, while he unfolded the little piece of paper and started to read

_Dear Alice, _

_I hope this dress is what your sister Rosalie wanted and more,_

_This dress is a one of kind. It will show her amazing _

_Legs and chest you always tell me she has. Have a great time in your gala_

_All my love, Pier _

When Emmett finished reading that letter I couldn't help but laugh. The face Emmett had been priceless and apparently Jasper thought so to, seeing that he was on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"What the fuck is wrong with this guy, how does he know so much about my Rosie" Emmett was tearing the note into a million pieces "why are you guys laughing ?!"

"Omg…..your …face…was…oh god…so ….funny…just…haha" Jasper let out between laughs which made me laugh even more

"Oh yeah, well let see what your letter says Mr. I am a girl and say OMG!!" Emmett was about to grab Jaspers note, but Jasper was faster and got away from him as fast as he could

"I will read it" Jasper said and started reading

_Dear Alice,_

_I want to thank you for coming back again with _

_New challenges for me, this dress is as you wanted it_

_A one of a kind and is never to be sold or offered to anyone_

_I hope you have a great time at the Gala and have fun in your vacation. _

_P.S. thank you for coming into studio so I could measure your legs,_

_I steel feel really bad that I couldn't remember the right measurements of my _

_Favorite customer, my apologies and have a great day._

_All my love, Pier _

This time as much as I wanted to I didn't dear to laugh, Jaspers face was enraged and just plain scary. Emmett well he was another story, he was all over the floor laughing and I know if he needed to breathe he would be gapping for air right now.

"What the Fuck is Alice thinking, letting some else that is not ME, touch her legs!" Jaspers voice was so enraged Emmett stopped laughing and looked scared for her sister's life

"Eddie I think you should read your letter, so Jasper has something to think about that is not murdering that Pier guy."

"My name is Edward," god Emmett was a pain sometimes but I complied and started reading

_Dear Alice,_

_This dress that I have created for your sister Bella _

_Is indeed one of my favorite creations, and I hope_

_You and Bella think so too. When you send me that picture_

_Of her I just couldn't decide as to what the dress should show more_

_Because frankly that sister of you is quite a beauty. So I hope with_

_This creation I showed her figure quite well. Have a great time and _

_Come back with more challenges soon!_

_All my love, Pier_

I was not even angry anymore; in fact I don't think what that feels like anymore. What I felt was such a new emotion, one that made me want to go and kill that Pier guy, who had a picture of my angel, very slowly.

"Edward are you ok?" Emmet asked while Jasper looked at me funny

"Do you want to know if I am ok Emmett, well let's see. I just got a box that contains a dress for my wife, which she shouldn't be wearing unless she is with me, some random guy has a picture of Bella where she studied her figure, and my wife is in a plane to Milan, with my psycho sister! Now if that makes you think I am ok then yeah I am more than ok!"

"Geez, I was just asking" Emmett moved to the other side of the room to look at the dresses again "so guys what are we going to do about these?"

"I'll tell you what we are going to do we are going to burn them and then we are going to go and kill that guy Pier" Jasper said the last word as if it were infested with a virus

"I don't think Alice would appreciate if we killed her favorite designer" Emmett contributed

"Alice….this is all her fault" I said while pulling out my cell phone and dialing the evil pixies phone number. But before I could press send, Jasper stopped me. I was about to reply when he said something I thought would never come out of Jaspers' mouth

"No, Edward she is my wife. Let me deal with her" Emmett was flabbergasted and so was I. Jasper has always been putty in Alice's hands, he has never so much as raise his voice to her. I was so shocked the only thing I could do was nod.

"Ok then I will call Bella"

"No Edward this is Alice's doing, neither Bella nor Rosalie are to blame let me just talk to Alice" Again Jasper amazed me, and even thought I wanted to talk to Bella I nodded my head one more time and left the room with Emmett.

"What do you say we go hunting bro?" Emmet asked, and we started running I chuckled as I heard Jaspers thoughts…..

" _come on you can do it Jasper, she crossed the line, she let some else touch her legs she bought Rosalie a piece of fabric masquerade as a dress, she gave pictures of Bella to a random guy and she lied to you about why was she going to Milan"_

Yeah, that's my brother, he fought in a war. And he is scared of calling his miniature of a wife, and tell her she went too far this time.

**BOPV**

I was scared really scared. Alice just had a vision of the guys reading the notes and looking at the outfits and let's just say getting a permanent residence in Milan was looking pretty appealing at the moment.

"Alice, what happened are they angry?" I was shaking Alice as if she was a bag of potatoes

"Bella, calm down just let her breath" Rosalie pleaded with me

"'She doesn't need to breath!"

"Good point" Rosalie considered for a second and then started to shake Alice as well "what happen pixie is Emmett mad? Does he want to kill someone? Did he destroy the outfit you got for me?'

"Is Edward mad? Should I never go back? Is he coming here? Damn it Alice say something!" I swear if Alice didn't talk in the next 2 seconds I was going to slap her

"Jasper…." What's all she said

"What!" I said

"Jasper is mad. He is more than mad, I had never seen him like this" Alice looked scared "what am I suppose to do, he is never mad at me he is going to call any minute and I don't know what…." Alice was cut off by sound coming out of her phone

"Alice, answer" Rosalie said

"No way!" Alice pushed the phone away from her "he is going to yell at me and I don't know how to deal with that"

"Alice come on he is not going to yell at you, we are talking about Jasper he has never come close to saying no to you" I tried to convince Alice, and it seemed to work because she just said "ok" and took the phone

"Hello?" Alice's voice was shaky, and then it happened, I heard Jasper's angry voice directed towards Alice.

"_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, what the hell where you thinking_!" Jasper screamed

"What are you talking about Jazzy?" Alice said with the sweetest voice she could master

"_Don't give me that Alice you know exactly what I am talking about! Now explain to me what were you thinking!?"_

"Why are you screaming at me Jasper?" Alice was not about to let anyone scream at her "you're the one who called so that means you have something to say, so either you say it or I am hanging up!"

"_Don't you dare hang up on me Alice; you let someone else touch you!"_ Jasper accused Alice _"and you bought Rosalie a piece of fabric masquerade as a dress, and you gave pictured of Bella to some guy!!!"_

"What!" I was shocked by this new piece of information but Alice just shushed me

"Well Jasper! Let me tell you that that piece of fabric as you call it is a one of a kind dress, that picture was for the designer to create a magnificent dress for Bella, and the person who touched me was a designer and he just measured my legs is not like I let him molest me!!!!!" Alice screamed on the top of her lungs again bringing attention to us, and I knew that if I was still human I would have being blushing

"_Give me a brake Alice!!!! Why the hell did you have to do all of that to buy to freaking dresses, let me tell you is not that big of a deal you have millions of dresses why the hell didn't you just take one of those to your gala? Which brings me to my next question why did you lie to me!!!!?"_

"Are you saying that I should just go to a gala in a whatever dress!!!" Alice was astonished by this and the only think I could do was cover my eyes with my hands in embarrassment because my sister could only think of fashion at the moment

"_You didn't answer my question, Alice why did you lie to me?" _Even though Jasper was still really mad I couldn't help but hear the pain that it caused him Alice lying to me

"Because I knew you guys wouldn't have let us come" apparently Alice could hear the pain in Jasper because she started to calm down and I could feel shame coming out from her "I am sorry Jasper, I just didn't want you to worry about us being her without you guys"

"_Well Alice, you know I would have understood if you just told. But I found out about you plans by reading a note that informed another man touched legs. Now how do expect me to react and not worry?"_

"I know I am sorry Jazzy, I love you and I will never do it again" Alice really looked a shame "but can you guys please don't come, it's our girls' vacation please!"

"_I love you to Alice but I don't know if I could do that"_ Jasper said

"Oh come on Jazzy! Pretty please with a cherry on top" Alice started to plead and I knew that Jasper was going to give in sooner or later

" _I don't know Alice, I don't think the guys will listen to me"_

"Please Jasper! I know you can do it, please!" Alice was very good at this I had to give it to her

"_Ok Alice I will tell the guys we can't go get you, but I don't know how Edward is going to take it" _Jasper sighed

"Yay Jazzy thank you!!! I love you and just for that when we get back I will do whatever you want for a whole day….and night"

"Eww Alice, mental images!" Rosalie screamed

"_I am not going to forget that Alice"_ Jasper laughed and then they both hanged up

Ok so we were safe I mean Jasper was in our side like always. So we could enjoy our vacation…right?"

"Don't worry Bella, Edward will not do anything, We are safe" Alice looked convince and I knew that I should never bet against Alice, so once again I felt relief and started to bounce again in the seat

"Look girls, we are here!!!!" Alice and Rosalie couldn't do anything but laugh

**Ok people here you go another chapter!!! Please review!!!!!! If you review I will post more often!!!! Please, please review!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know any of the characters…. And because of that I am sad haha but I am happy to be writing =D **

**BPOV**

We have gotten out of the plane about an hour ago, but we were still stuck in the language area. Apparently there was a limit of 3 bags per passenger, even if you took in first class. I think it goes without saying that Alice didn't follow that rule. So now were stuck talking to this bitchy lady that didn't allow Alice to pass her bags.

"I don't get it" Alice said for the 4th time "if they are already here, why can't I just bring them with me?"

"Like I told you before young lady, you can't pass more than 3 bags." The lady was really getting in my nerves, so I could only imagine how Alice and Rosalie felt

"Look! Woman, I need those bags and I am going to take them with me" Alice shouted

"You can't do that without paying and I doubt your parents want to pay that much money because you can't say goodbye to a few bags" the lady thought she got Alice with that one….only if she knew

"Excuse me! But let me tell you that I don't have to ask my parents for anything, because I have money of my own and I also have the money of my husband" Alice said flashing her wedding ring to the lady "Oh yeah, I am married!, so now stop treating me like a freaking child and tell me how much for letting me pass the bags"

"Well I still doubt you have that much money" that was the last thing Rosalie's patience could handle, and before I knew it she was holding a bundle of cash and threw it at the ladies desk

"Here, keep the change and buy yourself a REAL Prada purse, you know the ones they sell at the actual store not at the flea market" and with that Rosalie grabbed our bags and let the lady with mouth opened and people gasping and laughing

"Rose, that was awesome!" Alice said "but I knew she was going to give in"

"I know Alice but she was really pissing me off" Rosalie laughed

"Ok so now what girls?" I asked all hyper again "where is that limo you guys told me about?"

"Right there" Alice pointed to a huge black range rover limo. To say it was huge was an understatement but what caught my eye was the chauffeur waiting for our arrival. He was tall, blond with blue eyes and extremely handsome.

"Ms. Alice, Ms. Rosalie, Ms. Isabella" he smiled at us and opened the door for us to get in, but when he was about to close the door I thought it would be good to correct his mistake for calling me Ms.

"Actually is Mrs…" before I could finish Alice cover my mouth and spoke to the chauffeur

"Actually, Mario she like to be called Ms. Bella if you don't mind" she said with the sweetest smile

"As you wish Ms. Bella" and with a smile he closed the door and headed towards the driver seat

"Alice, why didn't you let me tell him? That I am Mrs. Cullen not Ms. Bella?" I was confused

"Silly, Bella this vacation we are single baby!!!" Rosalie said putting her hands up in the air

"But I don't want to be single" I said a little offended

"Well to bad because you are" Alice said roughly and I knew in that instant I had become a single woman again.

"Ok well can I be married for a couple of minutes more and call my husband?" I asked them taking out my phone

"Fine I guess you can do that" Alice said with a smile "but don't tell him anything. This is top secret"

"I will take our plans with me to the grave" I laughed making them chuckle

"Here Bella have some of this" Rosalie handed me a glass with a green color liquid

"What is it?" I asked her

"Just drink, it's good" I eyes her suspiciously, but drank the whole thing because it smelled so good, and told her to give me more while a dialed Edwards phone

**EPOV**

"What do you mean we can't go get them!?" I yelled at my brother

"We can't Edward is their vacation and they want to be left alone" Jasper said simply

"You are telling me that you want me to let Bella run around Milan after we got that" I said angrily pointing at the boxes

"Jasper I think on this one I have to agree with Eddie" Emmett stood beside me "I thought you were going to deal with Alice"

"I did, but also like a mature person and a good husband, I understood that they are girls and want a vacation" I could sense that Jasper was not comfortable with the decision he made _"Come on Edward what could happen, if you are worried about the dresses well they're here so there is no way they can use them _

"Fine" I answered Jasper's unspoken words "but if we get another glimpse of what they are up to we get our passports and go to Milan"

"Ok" both of my brothers agreed

"So now boys what do we do?" Emmett could not stay still for more than 5 minutes

"There is no much we can do" Jasper sighed "we can play some video games"

"No, we always do that" Emmett complained "let's do something fun"

"Like what?" Jasper asked suspiciously

"Like something we would never do if the girls were here" Emmett said with the biggest smile he could master "_Like go to a strip club"_

"Forget it!" I barked at Emmett

"Oh come on Eddie don't be a party popper" Emmett whined

"OK first my name is EDWARD!!!!! And second I don't want to go to a strip club"

"WHAT!" Jasper yelled "are you nuts Emmett, the moment we make that decision of even thinking about it, Alice is going to know and when she finds out she is going to call me and she is going to yell at me"

"Oh come on Jasper grow some balls" Emmett laughed "you wife is the smallest person in the world, and you are terrified of her"

"Ok so you tell me that you're not scared of Rosalie finding out about your ideas of going to a strip club?" In the exact moment I said Rosalie's name Emmett went slightly pale, but he recovered instantly

"Not as much as you are from Bella" he snapped

"Ouch, that was a burn Edward" Jasper laughed

"Shut up Jasper!" I smacked him on the back of his arm "and Emmett, for you information I am not scared of Bella finding out about your stupid idea, which by the way we are not doing"

"Oh yeah well if you're not scared why don't you prove it" Emmett smirked

"I am not stupid Emmett I know what you're thinking and you're not going to make me agree to anything. I have nothing to prove to you" I was feeling very confident, until Emmet started making chicken sounds

"Edward don't fall for it, you know what will happen to you if Bella finds out" Jasper tried to help but only wounded my ego even more

"I am not fucking scared of BELLA!" I shouted "and I am going to prove it to you, we are going to a strip club and we are going to do a lot of Emmett's ideas no matter if they're all stupid, which I know they are"

"Yes! We are going to do my stupid ideas" Emmett shouted "HEY!! My ideas are not stupid"

"I don't know about this guys, what if Alice finds out" Jasper was looking at the floor

"Jasper they are not going to know because we are going to be changing our minds all the time. That's the key to beat Alice, let's keep changing our mind" I reassured him

'Yeah, Jazz come on it will be fun" Emmett was so excited that his emotions where rubbing off on Jasper and at the end he agreed

"Yeah, that's the spirit, plus we are not scared of our wife's, damn it we are the one who were the pants in this relationships don't we!?" I tried to encourage my brothers

"Yes!" they both shouted

"And if they have a vacation we can have one too right?" I said very convinced myself that if Bella could go alone to Milan I could have some fun with my brothers

"Yeah!" we were really getting into this pep talk

"Good now we are going to go have fun and we are not going to care what our wife's say because we are not scared of…." I was cut off by my phone ringing and when I looked at the name I dropped my phone "Its Bella, they know. I am dead…this is your entire fault Emmett"

"Chill. You don't know if she knows ye,t just answer the phone" Jasper send wave of calm towards me

"OK" I said "I'll be chill" I picked up the phone and when I heard her voice all the waves of calm that Jasper was sending to me, were gone and I could only think of pleading for my life "Honey, I am so sorry. It was not my idea, I mean yeah I went along with it but I didn't want to" I started to babble until Emmett smacked me and told me to shut the fuck up

"_Edward, what are you talking about?"_ Bella asked suspiciously _"what did you do?"_

"Me?" I tried to cover for my mistakes "I don't know what you're talking about"

"_Edward, I am not stupid. Now tell me what did you do?"_ Bella gasped _"Did you let Emmett, touch my books? He broke them didn't he?"_

Her books? What is she talking about? But then it hit me. Emmett breaking her books was a good cover "Yes love, I am sorry. He told me he was going to read them but got bored and started hitting Jasper with them so Jasper got mad and started to rip them apart and then they were throwing books at each other. It was horrible, but you know they are idiots" I saved us and yet when they heard my story, both of my brothers punched my shoulder

"_Edward! How could you? Didn't you learn last time?"_ I could hear it in her voice, my angel was pissed

"I know I am sorry. I will buy you new ones" I pleaded

"_You better!!"_ I couldn't help but think how cute she was when she was mad

"Yes, honey I won't forget. Now tell me what are you doing?" I tried to change the subject and apparently it worked because she went along with my question

"_Well we are on our way to the hotel. I can't believe how big this limo is, and Mario is really nice" _

"Who the hell is Mario!?" were they always surrounded by man?

"_The chauffer"_ Bella said simply _"he is teaching me Italian" _

"Bella you already know Italian?" I asked suspiciously

"_Well yeah, but he wanted to teach me and I just couldn't say no"_ was she really saying this to me

"Can I talk to him?" I asked

"_No!"_ she almost screamed

"Why not!?" what was so good about this Mario person

"_Because I know you jealous and I like Mario so I don't want you to scare him off"_

"Bella don't be absurd…I just want to talk to him"

"_No Edward you can't talk to him. I am going to go now Alice says we are almost at the Hotel. I love you."_

"I love you to Bella." I said with a sad tone

"_Honey, don't be sad while I am gone I am having fun with my sisters and new people like Mario. So go and have fun with your brothers but don't do anything I wouldn't do" _again with that Mario person, this was getting ridiculous

"Well I don't like the idea of that Mario person"

"_Well yeah it doesn't matter because he is going to be my chauffer, for the rest of the trip. Bye Honey take care I love you"_ and we that my angel hanged up on me

"What happened?" Jasper asked "Who is this Mario you are talking about?"

"Their chauffer, who is teaching her Italian" I said in a disgusted tone

"Don't worry man, that's why we are going to make our own vacation here" Emmett reassured me

"Well Edward I don't think we should go along with this I mean Bella is mad and they are with this guy" Jasper said with some concern

"No Jasper we are going along with it. Two can play the same game, or in our situation six can play the same game….plus Bella told me to have fun just don't do anything she wouldn't do. Bella would never to a strip club..." I smiled

"Then its settle boys tonight is Cullen boys night" Emmett grinned

**OK so what will happen to the guys??? Why was Bella talking about Mario so much? Please review!!!! I'm sorry to tell you this guys but I wont post another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this one so please Review =D **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**.reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys I am back, sorry for the delay. Thank you for the reviews and the ads. Please keep reviewing!!!!! **

**I don't own the characters =( -sigh-**

**EPOV**

"Jasper can you stop shaking!" I screamed for the 4th time "Alice doesn't know anything, if she did she would have called by now"

"I know, I am sorry but what if they know and they are just waiting for the right moment to attack" Jasper started to shake uncontrollably again making Emmett and myself feel scared

"God damn it Jasper control yourself. Alice is all the way to the other side of the world, and don't worry if she comes I will protect you" Emmett said this last part laughing

"Oh yeah and who is going to protect you?" Jasper said "if Rosalie finds out this was your idea, you are the one who is going to need protection"

"Well then it's a good thing that we are all in this together and she won't find out" Emmett smiled

"Can you guys shut up!" I was losing my patience between a cocky vampire and a scary cat "Nobody is going to find out"

"Yeah Jazz, Edward is right" Emmett turned to look at Jasper, his eyes away from the road

"Ok, I will shut up if you turn and look at the road. I don't want a human to crash into Alice's car" Jasper chuckled "remind me again, why are we taking my wife's car?"

"Because, it's the fastest car in the house" I said, wasn't it obvious? "what I don't get is, why is Emmett driving?"

"Because I am the oldest brother" Emmett said with a grin

"What kind of explanation is that?" Jasper exclaimed "I am older than Edward and smarter than you, why don't I get to drive?"

"Because you suck at driving" I said in the most unhurt full way I could master

"I resent that" Jasper gasped "I'm an awesome driver"

"No, you are not" Emmett laughed "if you were, we would let you drive. But you're not, so let your big brother drive" I had to laugh at that, until I started to feel kind of weird. And before I knew it Emmett let go of the wheel and kissed me!!

"I knew it!" Jasper laughed "you guys are lovers!!!" he started laughing like a psychopath and I had to punch Emmett for him to loosen his grip on my shoulders.

"Ewwwww" Emmett shouted once he let me go "Jasper you are so dead!!"

"What the fuck Jasper!" I screamed

"Guys, its ok I won't tell anyone you are gay" that send Jasper into another fit of laugher. Until Emmett punched him on the gut and I punched him with all my strength on his stupid face

"Ouch!!!" Jasper yelled "just for that I might tell a couple of people about your secret"

"Jasper I am telling you, if someone finds out about this Alice is going to have to find a new husband" I stated, and I knew I had him. He didn't like the idea of Alice and new husband in the same sentence. He gave me a dead glare and turned to look out the window

"Look boys we are here" did Emmett just squealed??

**BPOV**

It was no lie that I was a little tipsy. That green liquid Rosalie was giving me turned out to be Apple martini. It's really good. Believe me, if it wasn't I wouldn't have had like 12 glasses.

"Hit me up baby!" I said, giving my glass to Rosalie

"Actually Bella I think you had enough" Alice said taking the bottle and hiding it behind her

"No!!! I need the goodness of apple martini" I cried dramatically "Mario?"

"Yes, Ms. Bella" the handsome man answer

"Do you like apple martini?"

"I had never tried it Ms. Bella" he said simply

"Oh my goodness!" I screamed "Alice, give me the bottle we need to share the goodness god gave us, with Mario"

"Bella, I think you drunk" Rosalie laughed **(a/n ok I know that vampires aren't supposed to get drunk, but it's a fanfic. Plus everything is more fun when someone is drunk! =))**

"This is no laughing matter Rosalie! Mario need to taste the green thing" I paused "what was the name again?"

"Apple Martini?" Mario said

"Yes!!!!" I jumped of joy "you figure out the secret!!" I felt so happy for some reason that I went through the whole of the limo that separates the driver from the passenger and was now seated next to a very confused Mario

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked while Rosalie rolled on the seat laughing

"Mario needs to taste, and since you won't give me the bottle" I shrugged and gave a Mario a kiss on the lips not to big but just enough for him to taste the apple martini that was still in my mouth, in my breath

"Bella!!!" Alice screamed

"What?" I said innocently after I separated from Mario, and was going back through the whole, to seat next to Alice whose mouth was on the floor

"Edward is so going to kill us" Rosalie said after coming out of her shock state

**(a/n Bella loves Edward so don't worry that kiss was just to bring some fun times to the story)**

**EPOV **

"Emmett if you don't stop jumping they are not going to let us in" Jasper was getting excited about the idea of for once not doing what was expected, it was giving me hope on my brother "_don't get to happy Edward, I am feeling like this because your stupid brother can't stop bouncing" _maybe I spoke to soon.

"Come on Jazz we are already here, and it's not like you're going to do anything were just here to watch" I reassured him

"I know but it just doesn't feel right" Jasper sighed

"Come on, man up and come watch naked girls with your brothers" Emmett said as we were entering the door

"Fine! But I won't enjoy it"

"We'll see about that" Emmett said with a goofy grin

"OK buys what we are about to watch is a secret, which means that once we get out of here we can't mention it to anyone understood" I spoke to my brothers in the most serious voice possible once we took a seat in front of the stage. The place was medium size; it was dark for human's eyes at least. There were waitresses everywhere, and let me tell you their outfits let little to the imagination. The music was bad, but I never expected for someone to play classic music in a place like this. The tables were close to each other but far enough for the waitresses to squeeze in between them. To the far left and right you could see couches with curtains around them with women and men coming in and out…. Towards the back there was a bar and right in front of us there was the stage with at least 5 poles.

"Look guys, it's about to start" Emmett said while the room went even darker and a single spot light was on top of a petite girl dressed in a policeman suit. She had short shorts, a blue bra, a tie, a police hat and handcuffs. You could call it a policeman suit right?

"What the hell is she wearing?" Jasper asked

"The important thing is what is she not wearing" Emmett said while razing his eyebrow in what was supposed to be a sexy way but I found it plain stupid

The beat of the music started to go slow and the girl was just dancing and doing some pretty sick tricks on the pole, once or twice I felt bad for her but then remember that she wasn't a guy if you know what I mean. Then she started to take her close off and it was no surprise that she was giving me and my brothers all the attention.

"Edward she is coming this way, do something" Jasper cried frantically

"What do you want me to do?" I answered just as panicky

"Guys relax, she is just dancing" Emmett said just before the girls short shorts landed on his face "Ok I don't like this anymore do something Edward"

"Why are you telling me, you the muscle in the family" I yelled

"What do you want me to punch her to death because she doing her job?" we started bickering until we saw the girl's bra land in Jaspers face. Before we could freak out even more the girl came towards our table and kissed Emmett on cheek, then walked to Jasper and whisper something on his ear that made him go rigid at last she came towards me. I wanted to run but I couldn't she sat on my lap one leg dropped from my right side and her other leg from my left side, she was staring at me and with one swift movement she placed her hat on my head and started dancing, yeah she was still on my lap and the only thing I could do was turn to my brothers.

We looked at each other, we three were dumbfounded for what was happening, we never meant for it to go this far we just wanted to act a little rebellious and do something our wives wouldn't approve of. Jasper looked at me his face horrified, he was trying to tell me something with his thoughts maybe a plan that could get us out of here but the only thing I could think of was "Bella was going to find out about this and when she did…" I gulped, the girl still dancing "I am a dead Vampire, my wife is going to kill me"

**Ok guys so what do you think! Please review and thanks for the review of last chapter how about we try it again. 5 reviews that's all I am asking =) thanks. And I want to say SORRY for the delay but thankgiving break is crazy! Hehe btw I hope you guys had a great Thnxgiving!.**

**.REVIEWSSSSSSS. make me happy! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys I am back and I want to apologized for the LATE update but I just seem to have no time =(…..but enough of me babbling lets begin…..**

**BPOV**

I don't know how they did it, but for some unknown reason they convinced me. It was now 10pm and I was on the back of the limo again, only this time I was wearing a white backless and side less dress. It was the surprise Alice had for us. I literally had to be tackle by Rosalie for me not to get into a plane back to Forks when I found out Edward saw this dress and read the note that came with it. After I decided I would stay, Alice had to tackle me again and force the dress on my body. So yeah I was now in the back of the limo in this weird dress. I gave a big sigh.

"Oh come on Bella you look Hot! Stop wondering" Rosalie was a little too happy about her dress

"I know I am sorry it's just that I feel…exposed" Rosalie laughed at my comment and Alice just shook her head in shame

"I think you look great! What do you think Mario?" that little evil pixie how could she ask him that after what I did to the poor man….Oh yeah I remember about the kiss and it was horrible

_Flashback_

_We finally got to the hotel. We checked in on record time, and where now just chilling in our suit. Well my sisters where chilling I was freaking out. It turns out I got drunk I kissed my chauffer!!!_

"_So tell me again what happened?" I asked for the 15__th__ time_

"_Bella don't you remember" what can of question is that Of course I remember I am vampire I can't lose my memory_

"_I was hoping what I remember is wrong" _

"_Bella, you kissed Mario, yes it was on the lips and yes you were drunk and NOOOO Edward will never find out" Alice was getting frustrated _

"_Ok what I don't get is, HOW THE HELL DID I GET DRUNK!?"_

"_Well I think you liked the apple martini a bit too much" Rosalie giggled_

"_Funny Rose, but really vampires are not suppose to get drunk, and by the way why would you give me alcohol. I never knew vampires liked alcohol." I was beyond confused_

"_Ok well its true vampires are not suppose to get THAT drunk, but still the alcohol is the only thing that can get to affect our system but if we drink like the whole bar" Alice explained matter of fact_

"_Well I drank like about 10 and I was drunk"_

"_I think it's because your still a new born you know, you're getting used to it still" Rosalie said failing her nails_

"_Ok girls enough about Bella's alcoholic problems, it's time for your surprise!!" Alice squealed _

_End of flashback_

"I think you look beautiful Ms. Bella" Mario smiled

"Thanks Mario and I'm sorry again" I said shyly

"Don't worry Ms. Bella" did Mario just wink at me? And then when things couldn't get any weirder he said in a low whisper that human ears wouldn't be able to hear "it's not like I didn't enjoyed it"

"Uh, I think Edward has competition" Rosalie said in a sing a song voice

"Shut up Rose!" perfect this day couldn't be worst

"Girls we are here…Party time!" I spoke too soon. I sighed and got out of the car with my sisters

EPOV

We were home again. It took all my dazzling skills to convince that girl to get off of me. Jasper helped…a little but not really due to the fact that he was a panic attack with legs. After we were out of there it took about less than a minute for Emmett to found our experience funny.

"Eddie if you could have seen your face!" Emmett laughed again "it was priceless"

"Emmett, can you shut up!" I screamed

"He is right Emmett shut up this is all you fault" Jasper was having a mental breakdown "I promised Alice I wouldn't go out of the house and I did and looked what happened"

"You my brothers have no sense of humor" Emmett chuckled "besides Edward almost being molested, and you turning into the worst case of panic attacks in the history of vampires, nothing bad happened"

"Oh you are funny!" Jasper said sarcastically

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am done for our little vacation. I am just going to wait for Bella to come back" I smiled

"I am with you" Jasper sighed

"Oh no! You guys can't do that to me!" Emmett whined "you guys said that we would do every single idea that I came up with"

"Yeah, I think those privileges where revoked when that bra landed on my face" Jasper said

"He is right!" I confirmed "why can't we just seat and relax. We should play a video game, you know something that won't get us into trouble."

"But guys, we need to have fun like the girls are having right now" Emmett said

"Emmett, I bet the girls are having a quite relax night in their vacation" Jasper said "we should do the same"

BPOV

The music was so loud, that I thanked god for my super Vampire hearing. The club was decorated with millions of lights, tables with different color, big couches, 3 different bars and a big flier that read _lo stile del mondo. _It was just amazing.

"So are you having fun Bella?" Rosalie asked

"Yes, this is the most amazing party ever" I screamed "We should go dance!"

"Yes we should!" Alice squealed and with that we went into the dance floor. Everybody was coming towards us to say hi to Alice. We were introduced and we usually dance one or two songs with each person. It was just so much fun though I couldn't help but miss Edward.

"Alice how can everybody knows you?" I asked

"Oh well Bella this is a very important Fashion gala and I am platinum customers for all of this designers, plus once or twice I give them ideas for designs" Alice said as if it weren't that big of a deal

"Oh my god Alice that is so cool!" I squealed and they laughed

"Uh guys look at that" Rosalie said pointing at three of the most gorgeous human guys I have ever seen

"Who are they?" I asked in excitement

"Their names are Carlo, Derek and Logan. They are the new faces of vogue" Alice said as if she was reading it out of a textbook

"Well they are HOT!" Rosalie said waving at them

"Yes they are" I guess they weren't expecting me to say something like that because my sisters gasped and started at me with pure shock written all over their beautiful faces. "What just because I think they're hot doesn't mean I don't love Edward…plus it would be fun letting those humans think they have a chance?"

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed

"What?"

"I am so proud" she pretended to be crying "I have taught you well"

"You are a goof" I laughed and then I smelled a combination of Dolce & Gabbana cologne and male human blood it was intoxicating…..and delicious

"Can we ask what the purpose of that angelical laugh is?" A voice said, I turned around and saw a tall build human staring right at me "Hello I'm Carlo Montero" the cute guy said while kissing my hand

"Hello, I am Bella Cu…Hale, yes I am Bella Hale" I said panicky "and these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie Hale"

"Hello ladies, as I was telling Bella I am Carlo Montero, this is Derek Lucite and Logan Lombardi"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Logan, you can call me Rose" Rosalie was dazzling Logan, and it was no surprise she went for the most muscle built of all the three with curly hair and great smile

"Oh no believe me, it's my pleasure" Logan said giving her a wink that made her giggle

"Hi I am Alice!" Alice said in her bouncy way

"It's an honor to meet you m'am" Derek said with a little bow. He seemed like a good guy, he was great deal taller than Alice, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"So are you ladies having a good time?" Carlo asked

"As a matter of fact we are, what about you guys?" I asked in a sweet tone

"Well the night just turn perfect" Carlo winked at me

"You girls want to dance?" Derek asked in a polite tone

"We love to!" Alice took Derek's hand and led us to dance floor

EPOV

"I am so bored, it's not even funny!" Emmett has been saying the same thing over and over again.

"Emmett can you stop complaining everyone is bored!" Jasper is not very patient

"You guys want to go hunting?" I asked trying to bring some joy to our now pitiful lives

"This so messed up, when did we become so dependant in our wives in order to have fun?" Emmett asked in frustration, and I hate to admit I was asking myself the same question

"I know we are pathetic" I said

"Yes we are….Do you guys want to call the girls, to see what they're up to?" Jasper asked, and I am ashamed to admit that was the first interesting thing anyone suggested we do

"Sure why not?" Emmett said taking out his cell phone "is not like we have plans for the evening"

BPOV

The guys turn out to be so much fun. After we danced for a couple of songs and had a few drinks. We decided it was time for us to go home, but they insisted that the night was still young. So we ended up going to a beach for a walk. It was a blast although Alice wasn't very happy about us ruining our shoes on the sand. When we finally got to the limo it was around 4am. The guys insisted that we ride on their limo to our hotel although we had Mario. I have to admit I felt a little guilty for being having so much fun without Edward but then Rosalie and Alice reminded me that we were just making new friends.

"Are you ladies going to the annual party of Gucci this…..um what was the date again Derek?" Carlo stated

"July 5th at the club Hollywood" I finished his sentence

"Oh so you are going" Logan said with a smile

"Yeah, we'll be there" Rosalie smiled back

"Oh well then I think this is going to be the best party of the year" Carlo sounded excited

"Bella, Rosalie can I see your phones" Alice asked

"What?" Rosalie asked confused

"Your phone can I see it?" Alice asked and gave us a just go along with it look. Rosalie and me just shrugged and gave her our phones

"So do you Ladies have plans for tomorrow?" Derek asked

"We are going shopping in the morning but we have a free night" Alice said

"Well then will you make us the honor of going with us to the Channel fashion show?" Derek asked

"Oh well I don't know" I said

"Of course will come!" Alice clapped "by the way here are you phones girls thanks" Alice handed us our phones

"Alice this is not my phone, this is Bella's" Rosalie said with confusion

"No Rosalie that's yours" Alice said in a menacing tone

"It is?" Rosalie asked

"Yes silly, that's you phone" Alice said laughing

"Ok, thanks Alice" Rosalie was still confused but didn't want to make the guys think we were weird…

"Speaking of phones, could we have your numbers" Carlo asked. I hesitated at first but then saw that Alice and Rosalie exchanged phone numbers so I went along with them

"So are you guys modeling in the Gucci party?" Rosalie asked

"Not officially but there are so many paparazzi that want a picture of the new faces of vogue, we basically are. I mean we can't look bad even if we are taking by surprise" Logan said putting are quotes around "by surprise"

"Do you get followed all the time?" I asked

"No, not all the time I mean is not like we are movie starts but you know every time a fashion even is going to happening?" Derek shrugged

"That must be tuff" Alice concluded

"Well we like the attention, I mean that's why we became male models, but I would appreciate people telling me they're going to take a picture of me before they do" Carlo complained

"Yeah I don't mind giving them a couple of shots, but it frustrates me that they take pictures whenever they want" Logan contributed

"Amen to that" when Derek finished his sentence my phone started ringing, as did Alice's and Rosalie's.

"Excuse me we have to take this" Alice told the guys who just nodded and moved to the other side of the limo. (Yeah it was that big). I looked at the screen to see who it was and became really confused when I saw the name.

"Jasper?" I asked confused

"What do you want Edward" Rosalie said in a not so sweet tone

"Hey bro what's up?" Alice squealed in to the phone

**OK guys that's a new chapter please review!!!! The story has some review, let's get it to 20 and I'll put 2 chapters up!!!! Please help me and REVIEW!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys your reviews make me smile =D thanks and as promised later today I will put up another chapter. OK so on with the story. **

**EPOV**

We were silent while we waited for our wives to pick up. Ah I wanted to talk to Bella so bad, hear her angelical voice. How she always sweetly answers my calls. I gave a big sigh and realized that my brothers were also anticipating the sweet voice of their wives….although I don't understand how Emmett can think Rosalie is sweet I mean every time I talk to her she has some sarcastic comment or some….

"_What the hell do you want Edward"_ speak of the devil….what was Rosalie doing answering my angels phone? And then I heard my brother's responses

"Bella?" Jasper was so confused

"Pixie! What's good my sister?" I sighed at Emmett's enthusiastic answer

"Rosalie why do have Bella's phone?" I asked

"_This is not Bella's phone"_ Rosalie said confidently

"I think I will know my wife's phone number"

"_Well according to Alice this is my phone for the evening….so what do you want?"_ I sighed

"I want to speak with my wife" I said with patience

"_Nope can't do Eddie"_ she laughed

"My name is Edward! And you can't tell me I can't. Put Bella on the phone!" ok so I lost my patience big deal

"_She can't come to the phone, she is busy…talking to Jasper"_ is it me or the "she is busy" part had a double meaning

"Fine!" I yelled "Jasper give me your phone?" I said

"Why?"Is he that stupid?

"I want to talk to Bella" I stated

"Hey Bella, Edward wants to talk to you" he told my angel and then looked at me "Well she just hanged up on me" Jasper said shocked

"What!" I was shocked as well "Rosalie give Bella your phone"

"_I can't Eddie I have to go…they're waiting"_

"Wait! Who is waiting!!!!" but it was too late my sister had already hanged up on me

**JPOV**

I wished Alice would hurry and answer the phone. I want to hear her voice, my wife always hyper. How much I miss her. Just as I was thinking that someone answer the phone but it wasn't my love it was…

"_Jasper?"_ Bella asked confused

"Bella?" I was more confused

"_Yah, what's up?" _

"Well I wanted to talk to Alice, you know since I called her" I spoke the last words slowly for emphasis

"_For tonight this is my phone"_ she said simply

"How's stupid idea was to exchange phones?" I asked

"_Alice's"_ she chuckled

"Oh! Can you not mention that to her. You know that I said her idea was stupid." I gulped

"_Don't worry bro, your secret is safe with me"_ I could tell she was fighting back her laughter

"Thanks Bella" I said "so what are you girls doing?" I asked

"_We are….we are…. We are, well you know just the normal….just you know"_ this is totally not suspicious. I thought sarcastically

"No I don't know that's why I am asking" I said trying not to laugh

"_Well you know we are just hanging out, having fun"_ it sounded like Bella didn't want to give too much away.

"Oh ok that's good…..so are you guys at the…." I was cut off by a rather inpatient Edward

"Jasper give me your phone?" he said

"Why?" I asked…ok I was so confused!

"I want to talk to Bella" he declared

"Hey Bella, Edward wants to talk to you" I told my sister, but then I heard ruffle and line went dead "Well she just hanged up on me" I was shocked

"What!" Edward yelled and the after a few short moments his line went dead as well

"What the hell just happened?" I asked

"I have no idea…but it seems we are not talking to the girls…."Edward was cut off by Emmett's booming laughter

"We have to try that when you get here" Emmett was laughing hysterically

"Emmett let me talk to Alice" I screamed I grabbed the phone from his hand but then nothing the line was dead yet again I was left talking to myself

**EMPOV**

I miss my babe. I miss everything about her….she said she was leaving for a week! I don't know if I can handle it. I just want to hear her voice, I don't even care that she is sure to yell at me for something I did last year and she just remembered. But when I heard a voice on the other end of the phone it was not Rosalie's.

"_Hey bro, what's up?" _Alice squealed

"Pixie! What's good my sister?" ok maybe it wasn't Rosalie but it was better than nothing

"_Well you called me brother"_ she was a smart cookie

"As I recall I actually dialed Rosalie's number, so…."

"_Well yeah but I answered, which makes it my number for now doesn't it?"_ what is she talking about

"Ah, maybe…" Ok I was confused

"_Don't hurt yourself Emmett and Rosalie can't come to the phone"_ she stated

"Why?" I pouted

"_Because we are engaged in a situation......so she can't talk to you" _she said suspiciously

"What kind of situation" now I wanted to know what was going on

"_I can't tell you"_ she said simply

"Awww come on Ali I am your favorite brother" I said sadly

"_Sorry Em, I can't tell you but I can tell you something really funny, but you have to promise to block your mind from Edward"_ she said in a sneaky voice

"Ok, you got it" I said in a whisper and began thinking about Rosalie in a very promising outfit

"_Well Bella got…drunk!"_ she whispered/laughed

"We have to try that when you get here" I was laughing so hard I thanked god I didn't need to breathe

"Emmett let me talk to Alice" Jasper screamed.

"_Oh uh, I am sorry bro got to go"_ Alice said and hanged up on me as Jasper snatched the phone from my hand.

"What…the…fuck" Edward said

"Dude what just happened" I asked confused

"I don't know but Bella, sounded very suspicious" Jasper said sitting down

"Rosalie did too" Edward contributed "she said they were busy"

"Alice told me they were engaged in a situation" I said

"Bella couldn't even form a whole sentence" Jasper chuckled but stopped when Edward gave him a dead glare

"So what do we do?" I asked wondering

"Isn't it obvious?" Jasper said

"I'll get everything ready" Edward concluded

"We are going to Milan aren't we?" I sighed

"Yes we are" my brothers said at the same time, and then parted to pack.

**Oh my goodness! The guys are going to Milan!!! What will happened when they get there… as I promised the next chapter will be up in a couple of hours so wait and please REVIEW!!!! Thanks =D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys just as I promised here you go the next chapter!!!! Ok So please review a lot for this one please! Come on I posted two chapters in one day! Please….ok on with the story**

**BPOV**

When Alice snatched the phone away from my hand and hanged up on Jasper I could not do anything but just stare at her. She gave a will discuss it later look and turned to finish her conversation with Emmett. Rosalie was talking to the boys so I decided to join her.

"So was that your brother?" Carlo asked

"Yah, how did you know?" I asked stupidly

"Well Rosalie told me you guys have three brothers….so I figured" he smiled

"Yeah it was my brother Jasper" I returned the smile

"So are your brothers here in Milan?" Derek asked

"No their back home" Alice said while she joined us

"So this is an all girls trip" Logan smirked

"Aren't those the best" Rosalie said while dazzling him.

"We are here, Mr. Montero" the chauffer said and I could see the big lights of our hotel

"So I guess this is goodbye" I said hopefully

"Yeah, goodbye" Carlo said "until tomorrow at 9pm we'll pick you up"

"Perfect" I said sarcastically but he seemed to understand my voice as an enthusiastic one

"Ok guys see you tomorrow" Alice said and gave Derek a hug, Rosalie did the same….I might as well

"Bye Carlo" I said dazzling with my best smile and giving him a hug.

We walked silently to our room but as soon as the door closed Alice put her hand in the air as a sign of surrender.

"I can explain" the evil pixie said

"You better" Rosalie said

"Ok, well I knew that our guys were going to call us so I decided that it was a bad idea for us to talk to them in front of the new guys, I mean you can't call your brother honey and sweetie" she explained

"Alice, I think we would be able to get around our conversation without calling then honey or sweetie" I said bitterly

"Bella, you couldn't even tell Jasper a simple lie to cover up that we were in a limo with three guys, you wouldn't last more than three seconds talking to Edward" I hate when she is right

"She is right Bells" yeah Rose always makes me feel better

"OK, I get it. Now Alice how did the boys take it?" I asked

"Well they decided to come to Milan" Alice said shyly

"What!" Rosalie screamed

"But they changed their mind once Jasper reminded them that we wanted to be alone this vacation" Alice said before we could freak out even more

"Oh Alice don't do that to me again" I said holding my chest where there was once a beating heart

"Ok so we are safe, we don't need to worry" Rosalie said

"Yup, we are free to pick outfits for tomorrow" Alice squealed

"About that Alice, don't you think it's a bad idea" I said worried

"Don't worry Bella we are just going out with some friend,s not harm done" she smiled, and I knew there was nothing I could do but sighed

"Ok but I don't want any big heels" I said while I sat down on the sofa

"Don't worry Bella, we'll be good" Rosalie smiled and sat next to me while Alice skipped to the closet to find the perfect outfit

**EPOV**

"OK so you guys have everything?" Jasper asked "passports, money, cell phones, tickets…"

"Yes mom, and I also had a bear for lunch so we won't have to go to the deer drive thru" Emmett said sarcastically and I went into hysterics

"Very, funny Emmett" Jasper said hiding a smile

"Ok so we are just missing one thing" I said

"What is it?" Emmett asked

"How are we going to let Alice believe we changed our mind. We can't let her know that we are going to Milan" we needed the element of surprise in this particular task

"Well we can, make other decisions" Jasper contributed

"What do you mean?" Emmett sounded confused

"If we make decisions all the time Alice will get annoyed and stop checking or she will be so overwhelmed from all our decisions she won't even see us coming" Jasper smiled

"You are an evil genius my brother" I gave him a pat on the back

"Ok well what kind of decisions?" Emmett said smiling

"Big ones like Edward you should decide what car you're getting next month. Emmett you can decide who is your next target for one of your prank and I will decide what I will do with all the clothes Alice buys me." All of those decisions will either annoy Alice or keep her occupied

"That is very smarty thinking Jazzy-boy" Emmett laughed "ok so let's do this boys" we all got into my car and left for the airport

**BPOV**

It was 5pm and I was covered in makeup. Apparently we needed to get ready earlier than usual because we didn't prepare any possible outfits so we need to make a mini fashion show….at the end we decided on three simple but beautiful dresses, they were the same jut different colors. It was a little to revealing for me at first but then made the smart decision of not saying NO to Alice. **(a/n dresses in profile)**

"Alice explain to me again why we are wearing the same dresses?" Rosalie asked while putting eye shadow

"Because we look hot in these dresses and the guys are going to have a fit!" Alice laughed

"Oh yeah because we need that" I said sarcastically

"Come on Bella, we are going to have fun tonight….please" Alice said with her puppy eyes and I knew I was defeated

"Ok Alice, I'll try" I sighed

"No Bella we don't want you to try we want you to really have fun" Rosalie said a bit impatient

"Yes, Bella we brought you all the way to Milan for you to have fun without being taking care of by the guys. Because admit it Edward treats you like a human that can break any moment and to Emmet and Jasper you're their little sister" Alice said with a smile

"They love you, so they protect you and is our job as sisters to give you a bad example and make you go wild" Rosalie said laughing

"Awww you guys, I love you" I squealed and hugged both of my sisters "thanks for giving me a bad example, tonight we are going wild!!!!" I laughed

"Hell yeah!" both of them screamed

**EPOV**

We made it to Milan around 8pm. We had the plan to go to the girls Hotel; we checked Alice's purchases with her credit card and found out what hotel they were in, and surprise them. But right now we were having trouble with this lady called Tiffany who didn't seem to understand what being rich meant.

"I am sorry Mr. but you can't have that much cash on you" she said boringly

"I don't get why I can't have my money in my pocket" Emmett said impatiently

"Well we have a policy that says you can only carry 10,000 dollars if you add the other two guys that are with you" Tiffany said while glaring at Emmett

"Ok well I am sorry that I have 20,000 with me. I guess I shouldn't have worked that hard for it if I knew I couldn't even use it!" Emmett screamed

"Sir, you need to calm down"

"How do you want him to calm down if you don't let us thru just because we have money?" I asked incredulous

"Well sir, this is a public place which means there are other people that prefer not to hear you bickering" she said sharply

"Ok what do you want from us" I asked dazzling her

"I want you to stop screaming, and fill out this form then you need to go to the office in the second floor and take a number then…." This is ridiculous, she is not even dazzled ok I know I don't care that I can't dazzle any other girl apart from Bella, but it sure hurt my ego.

"What!" Emmett screamed "are you crazy! We have no time to do that"

"Emmett don't yell we are in presence of a lady" Jasper always so gentlemanly

"Uh who is this" Tiffany said smiling at Jasper

"I am Jasper Cullen, and you, are beautiful" what the hell is Jasper doing?

"My name is Tiffany" she said with a giggle

"So like I said you are beautiful" he smiled "now Tiffany I am going to need your help"

"Of course what is it Jasper" she said with a smile

"Well we need to get to the hotel Mariano's as soon as possible and if we do all of that paper work is going to take us more time" Jasper lined in to her and whisper in her ear "you won't want me to be late would you?"

"Of course not" Tiffany could barely speak. And her thoughts where just all very graphic so I decided to block them since it involved her and my brother in a position Alice wouldn't like.

"So do you think you can let us go just this once" Jasper asked

"I guess I can do that" she batted her eyelashes in a way she thought sexy

"You are the best" Jasper told her while grabbing his bag "thanks beautiful" and just for the kicks Jasper winked at her and made her heartbeat go 1000miles per hour

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked when got to the car I borrowed for the trip

"Well she was really confident; I knew she wouldn't budge" Jasper said simply "we needed to get out of the airport before you pull more attention to us"

"Who knew you had it in you bro" I contributed to the conversation

"Very funny Edward just get us to the hotel"

"Yes, but first answer one question for me" I said while starting the car

"What?" he asked suspiciously

"You really thought she was pretty…oh no wait I think beautiful was the word you used" Emmet went into hysterics and I stepped on the gas while Jasper cursed at my laughing self.

**BPOV**

It was now 10pm we got to the party not more than 20 minutes ago. The guys looked pretty sharp on their black pants and button up shirts. We were having a few drinks, although I controlled what I drank. I didn't want the Mario incident to repeat itself.

"So do you guys want to dance?" Logan asked

"Sure why not" Rosalie exclaimed and we left to the dance floor

"Alice, don't forget you promised we will leave if I think it has gone too far" I reminded my pixie sister

"Yes I know but don't forget we are going wild tonight" that made me laugh

"What's so funny?" Carlo asked

"Oh nothing I just feel tonight is going to be a good night" I stated with a smile

"Oh, I think so too" he smiled as we began dancing

"So are you guys having a good time?" Derek screamed so we could hear because of the music, although I could have heard if he as much as whispered it.

"Yeah!" Alice squealed

We kept dancing. It started normal you know everyone dancing with everyone. After a while started to get more couple dancing kind of thing. Carlo was a great dancer but he was to near for my taste. I turned to look at my sisters, which didn't help me that much. Alice had her back glued to Derek's chest, he had his hands on her hips and she didn't seem to mind, since she was dancing to the beat smiling. Rosalie was not much better she and Logan was dancing so low that they almost touched the floor. I was about to protest when Carlo turned me so I was facing him and put his hands on my ass but then I remembered this was our wild night and if my sisters went to so much trouble for me to have fun damn it I was going to have fun.

"You have a nice ass" Carlo teased me.

"Thank you" I said and grabbed his ass "you do too" we both laughed and kept dancing

"Bella you have two seconds to take your hands of that guys ass and get over here!" someone talked in vampire speed and I froze when realization of whose voice that was hit me. I turned around and saw my husband and brothers standing by the bar, all of them with dead glares on their faces.

"Alice, Rosalie" I squealed

"We know" they said at vampire speed, the guys where oblivious at to the conversation we were having. We were so scared that we didn't even change our positions. We didn't want to startle the guys so kept dancing with the beat.

"What do we do?" I half screamed

"We Run Bella, we run" Rosalie said

"Yes we run and very fast because here they come!" Alice screamed. She was right I turned my head and the three most angry Vampires where coming towards us.

**Ok guys! What is going to happen! If you want to know I am asking for my reviews to go up to 32. We have around 25 now I think you guys can do it, please come on. I posted to chapters please review!!!!! Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys just wanted to let you know that you made me smile so much with your reviews I was so excited I started to write right away, and I really want to update as soon as possible if it were for me I would post a chapter everyday but I can't I am sorry but I go as fast as I can so enough about me. Here it is the new chapter…..please review!!!!!!!! **

**EPOV (sorry we are going back in time)**

After our little incident at the airport we finally made it to the hotel. It was 9:40pm when we checked in and got a suite right next to the girls according to my mind reading. We were sure they had been here I mean I could smell Bella from the Hotel's parking lot but they were not in their rooms. We decided to wait until they came home until I heard it…..

"_I wonder if Ms. Bella would want me to pick her and her sisters up tonight?"_ a guy was walking down the hallway when he started thinking. I went rigid

"What's going on Edward?" Emmett asked

"Shush I am trying to listen" I put my hand over his mouth which was a bad idea because Mr. Funny decided to lick my hand.

"That's gross Emmett" I said while cleaning my hand "can you please just shut up"

"_I don't think she will call me, I mean she's being taking that male model's limo"_ male model I mouthed the words in disgust

"Edward what's going on?" it was now Jasper who asked me impatiently

"I think his chauffer its outside, walking around the hallway" I said

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked

"Well he is thinking about how he is not sure if he is going to go pick them up tonight and…." I didn't want to finish that sentence it was just ridiculous Bella would never do that

"And?" Jasper asked "what is it Edward?"

"Well he said they have been taking the limo and coming to the hotel with male models" I said shortly

"What the hell" Emmett screamed in a whisper

"Are you sure" Jasper said cautiously

"Well that's what he is thinking" I said simply

"Let's go find out" I try to stop it but it was too late Emmett was already out the door calling at the man walking in the hallways.

"Hey dude can you come here for a second" Emmett yelled. The guy was thinking off running off, apparently we didn't have friendly faces, but then he sized Emmett's muscles and decided it was a bad idea to run away from him and make him mad

"Yes?" He asked suspiciously

"We needed to ask you some questions" Emmet said simply

"OK, how may I help you?" the guy looked bored

"Well we are looking for someone" Emmett smiled

"Ok" the guy said confused

"Ok so you know where they are?" god my brother was an idiot, Jasper just shook his head in shame

"Who?" the guy was not confused anymore he knew for a fact that Emmett was an idiot

"The people we are looking for" Emmett said as if it were obvious

"Sorry, my brother is mentally challenged apparently" Jasper said "We are looking for…."

"Our sister's" I cut Jasper out before he could say wives "Rosalie, Bella and Alice"

"Oh, you are the Misses Hale's brothers" he said with a smile

"Hale?" Jasper said in confusion

"No we are the Cu…." Emmett was about to say something but I cut him off

"Yes we are the Hale boys" I said

"Oh that's really cool, let me tell you your sisters are wonderful" he said with a bigger smile

"How so?" I asked suspiciously

"Well Rosalie at first I'm ashamed to admit scared me because she looked like the kind of girl you don't want to mess with" Emmett smiled at this, proud of his wife "but then when I met her, she was so sweet, funny and let me tell you she is gorgeous" Emmett's smile disappeared

"Rosalie a sweet girl" I started laughing but stopped when I felt Emmett's punch to my gut _"keep laughing and you won't be able to walk for weeks Eddie boy" _my brother thought

"Yes, she is very sweet and funny, but Alice is the one who really surprised me" he said and Jasper's attention was all over this guy "I mean she is so small and yet so determined, she was hyper all the time and made me stop in about 20 stores on our way over to the hotel. She is a fun girl Ms. Alice and pretty and strong too?"

"Strong?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, she asked me to stop at a store but when we did she got really sad because it was closed, since I knew the manager she opened the store for me" The guy was proud of himself "Ms. Alice was so happy she hugged me with all her might. Let me tell you I never thought she could hold onto something that tight" Jasper was about to lose it and I didn't need his power or mine to feel the anger that was coming off of him

"What about Bella?" Emmett asked. He was the only one enjoying this, that idiot

"Oh Ms. Bella" he said with a big smile and a sigh that gave me the filling had another meaning "she is great, there is no way to describe it, she is funny, sweet, cute, she has everything plus she is really….friendly" again that double meaning in his words that I didn't like "I kind of feel bad for you guys"

"Why is that?" I asked not in the friendliest tone

"Well the three of them are gorgeous. I bet guys are falling for them all the time" he said with a smile "I mean just look at the three models they are with right now." He said with a sigh

"Models?" Emmett asked

"Yeah you know Carlo, Derek and Logan…the new faces of vogue" he looked at us as if we where suppose to know who this guys were "that's who Ms. Alice told me they where"

"Do you know where our sisters are?" Jasper asked patiently

"Yeah, the guys took them to the Gucci party, its right in District Street, you can't miss it." He said simply "if I were you I would go now the girls left just about 20min ago"

"Oh ok thank you so much" Emmett said and started walking back to the room, Jasper right on his heels

"Tell them Mario said hi" and with that the guy who was now Mario left.

After talking to Mario we decided to go to this so called Gucci party. We got dressed and where now discussing our plan on the car.

"I say we just burst in there and beat the crap out of those guys" Emmett suggested

"We can't just go into a party and start punching people Emmett, it will bring to much attention, plus we don't know anything about this guys" Jasper said from the back seat

"Why not? Is not that they have a chance against us."

"Exactly, we can't beat them to dead in front of thousands of people" I said while making a right turn. And I thanked god Carlisle had brought us to live in Milan about 20 years ago.

"Ok then what is your plan Mr." Emmett said

"Well I say we just go in and look for them, let them know that we are there. And see what happens" I suggested

"That's a good idea, we wouldn't be interfering with anything and still we would let the girls know where are there" Jasper agreed and so did Emmett, so we had a plan now there was just one more thing it was bothering my brothers, although Emmett and Jasper where just thinking it.

"Why did you tell that guy we where their brothers" well I guess Emmett decided to speak up

"Well because I heard that guy call Bella Ms. On his mind and I knew that they didn't tell him they were married, plus we look to much a alike"

"That needs some explanation" Jasper said simply

"Yap and we are about to get it…we are here boys" I said while parking the car

We walked to the front door. I thought we were going to need to do some serious convincing for us to get in, but when this girl saw us she let us in.

"Good you are here" she gave us a pin that said _Two Rules: Buy Gucci, Love Gucci. _We thought it was some harmless propaganda and went along with it. We were in that was the good part, what harm can come from putting a simple pin.

"So now what?" Emmett asked

"Well I say we walk around until we find them" Jasper said

"_What's so funny?"_ I heard a guy say

"_Oh nothing I just feel tonight is going to be a good night"_ the voice of my Bella replied, I turned my head toward the voices and saw my angel and sisters walk towards the dance floor with three guys hot on their heels

"Was that Bella' voices" Emmett asked

"Yes, they're in the dance floor" I said, venom coming out of my mouth

"Well let's go" Jasper started walking towards the people dancing but I stopped him

"No remember we are letting them see we are here, let's go to the bar. It's right in front of the dance floor" my brothers agreed and we walked towards it, and soon I wish I didn't. I could see everything from here and hear those guys' thoughts not just towards my Bella but towards my sisters too.

"That guy is so dead" Jasper said "I don't need my power to tell me how much lust he is feeling right now."

"Calm down bro, everything will come at its given time" I said and grabbed a glass of water that was set on the counter for guests to take, I just needed to hold onto something so I wouldn't go running and rip that guy's head off.

"What the hell?" Emmet said. And again when I turned to look I wish I didn't. Jasper and Emmett where sending murderous thoughts to the guys and I understood why. Alice's was basically stock to that guy's back he had his hands all over my little sister's hips and they were dancing to the beat. Rosalie was dancing so close to one of the guys you couldn't even tell whose leg was whose, plus how could they dance so low in the ground. And then my Bella, she was spun around by one of the models she was now facing him and then when I though it couldn't get worst he grabbed my angels ass and squeezed it.

"_You have a nice ass"_ he said and I heard a crack, I looked at my hand and evidently I had broken the glass into millions of pieces. I thought it was over, that I could control myself but then it happened. Bella squeezed that pathetic excuse of a guy's ass

"You do too" she laughed and I couldn't help it I need her to know I was here. Watching her little show. Plus if I didn't said something Jasper or Emmet even maybe both would turn their thoughts into reality.

"Bella you have two seconds to take your hands of that guy's ass and get over here!"I said in Vampire speed so just vampires could hear me. She went rigid and turned her head. This entire she did while she was still dancing with that guy. We gave her our best dead glares and she turned to look at Rosalie and Alice.

"Alice, Rosalie" my wife squealed

"We know" my sisters told her at vampire speed to, and I notice they didn't want those stupid guys to know what was going on. So they kept dancing.

"What do we do?" my wife scream terrified. I love her but at this point she should be scared. I would never hurt her obviously but I might do something else.

"We Run Bella, we run" Rosalie said

"Oh no! They don't" Emmet said starting to walk towards them, Jasper and me Following close behind.

"Yes we run and very fast because here they come!" Alice screamed. My angel turned around and saw us coming. She started to freak out. Alice told something to the guys, each of them give those stupid models a quick hug and left like bats out of hell. We began to walk faster, we saw them run by a table and take their coats and run out the door, we were so close to the door now just 5 more steps when my biggest nightmare happened.

"Were have you been, I was looking all over for you guys!" this really small women blocked out path her hands in the air a sign of frustration.

"Excuse me" Jasper asked

"You are my three models! You come from Roberto's agency, again thanks for coming in such a short notice" she said

"I think you have the wrong guys, and we are on a hurry sorry" I said while I started to walk towards the door again, but the lady blocked me

"No, you guys are my models tonight, they told me who ever was wearing those pins" she pointed at the pins in our chests "will be my models. Now my name is Emma, and you are?"

"My name is Jasper, he is Emmet and this is Edward, nice to meet you" Jasper said politely "but really you have the wrong guys, we are not models and as Edward said we are in a hurry so if you excuse us" Jasper tried to walk past Emma but she stopped him

"Nonsense, the show is about to start, come with me" against our will we were dragged to the back of a big stage it was full of male clothing. I started to fear for my life. We could easily escape but they where to many cameras hear and we would be caught

"Ok now, this is a very important show, it's a surprise. People here at the party don't know we are going to have a fashion show for the new line. My life depends on you guys, if Melinda's agency doesn't want to let me use her new faces of vogue for the fashion show fine! We are going to ruin their reputation, with this fashion show" wait did she said new faces of vogue "those guys are nothing compare to you, I may say Roberto impressed me, you guys are gorgeous, now let's show Melinda we don't need her new models, Gucci can live without them!!!" this lady scared me she was too hyper. She instructed us what to put on and left to give the announcement that there would be a surprise fashion show.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked

"Well there is not much we can do, we can't just disappear, there are too many cameras is to risky" I said

"So are you saying…?" Emmet let the sentence fly in the air

"Yap, tonight we are models" I smiled

"Are you nuts!!!!" Jasper screamed

"Come Jazz, just think about it this way, this was supposed to be a job for the new faces of vogue, you know the guys that were all over our wives. They are out there right now thinking they're all that "I said grabbing some pants from the hangers "well since we can't kill them now, let's at least ruin their careers"

"What about the girls" Jasper asked

"We can find them later is not like they're going to leave when they now we are on to them" I said simply and he sighed knowing he would have to model tonight

"Well boys, let's show those guys what real model should look like" Emmett smiled and rip his shirt off sending the buttons flying everywhere, and exposing his bare chest.

**BPOV**

I don't know for how long we ran, or how fast, but when we looked back there was no one following us.

"Do you think they are hiding?" Rosalie asked

"Maybe, I don't think they let us off the hook" I said in a whisper

"Well I don't see them or smell them" Alice said suspiciously

"I know me neither" Rosalie contributed "How much do you think they saw?"

"Enough for them to want to kill us and the guys" I said scared

"Crap…we didn't think of that" Alice said

"What?" I asked

"The models, they are not following us they are following our new guys" Rosalie said worried

"Oh my god, we need to go back, they could get killed because of us" I said reaching a whole new level of scary

"We can't. They are too mad and I don't want to face Ja….." Alice got that weird look on her face that told us she was having a vision and just after a few seconds she started running towards the party

"Alice what the hell" Rosalie said and ran after her, I followed

"We need to go back; this could be the best day of our lives!" Alice screamed and we kept running faster than ever. I was thankful that it was dark so no human could see how fast we were running.

**EPOV**

"Are you guys ready?" Emma asked for the third time

"Yes, we are! Just announce us already" we said at the same time

"Touchy touchy" she said with a giggle and went outside

"Your attention please, I am thankful for all of your presence and now as a surprise for all of you. We will begin the fashion show which will present a sneak peak of the new Gucci line. Please give your enthusiasm to three of our top models, they are the best thing around, they are new, fresh and gorgeous…"

"Here we go guys" I said, we nodded and got ready for out big entrance.

"Pease give it up for Emmett" the crowed started to applaud and Emmett took that as his cue to step out, once every girl so that he was shirtless the crowd went crazy

"Emmett, is sporting what every guy would want is the new limited edition jacket. It goes with everything and as you can see looks great with those amazing black pants and red footwear… "Emma went into detail, of the little clothing Emmett was wearing, and then came Jasper's turn….

"Jasper is showing us a magnificent vest with dress pants. This outfit is meant for the office or just a great night out; see how the tie complements the outfit perfectly…" When Jasper grabbed the tie and pulled at it the girls went wild they where so many screames Emma was having trouble saying what she wanted to say

"And now last but not least Edward" before she could say my name I was out, and just like that I wish I didn't the girls went into a new level of screaming and I swear I saw one of them crying.

"Edward looks astonishing on those black dressing pants and bottom up shirt, it gives him a cowboy look but also very sophisticated, this is the perfect outfit…." She went on for a minute or so I was just doing poses and feeling like an idiot and then she called my brothers out. The three of us had the same I want to get the hell out of here look. We were just winking at the girls and smiling when I heard it. The laugh of my little evil pixie sister.

"Was that?" Jasper asked

"Yes, it was Alice she is in top floor with Bella and Rosalie. They're laughing at us because of the situation we are in…by the way she thinks you look pretty damn hot" I laughed which brought more screams from the girls

"Hey I have an idea" Emmett said with an evil grin on his face

"What?" I asked still smiling and posing for the cameras

"Well if they are looking at us, let's give them something to look at" and just as fast as he said it, Emmet picked a girl out of the audience and brought her to the stage modeling just for her "If they can go out with male models we can pick out random girls to model for right" I wasn't very sure this was a great idea, but decided to go along with it and so did Jasper apparently because he grabbed the hand of a petite girl and with one swift movement she pulled her up and into a tight hug. I could hear Alice's fuming thoughts as I took one of the girls that were reaching for my hand. She was really pretty not as much as Bella obviously but nobody needed to know that. They put some music and we began dancing with the girls. Soon more and more got into the stage and we were surrounded by beautiful girls.

"Let's see who is jealous now" Emmet laughed

"Are they still looking at us Edward?" Jasper asked while he danced

"Oh yeah! And they are not happy" I felt bad for doing that to Bella, but she began this war I am going to finish it.

"OK Edward you want to play. Let's do it…Tell the other idiots that this is war!!!" Bella screamed loud enough for me to hear…crap maybe this was not my brightest idea.

**Ok guys that was a very long chapter!! So please review!!!!! And tell me what you think please, please review let's see how many review can we get please!!! Thanks =D and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys I am back and is it just me or you guys can also feel Christmas!!!!! LOL ok well just want to say thanks for the reviews and please review more, more, more…..**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! (I know it's sad =[ ) **

**BPOV**

We kept running until we were at the door. I was more than confused; a moment ago we were running for our lives and now we were on the second floor of the building were the party was held facing a stage.

"Can you tell me why we are here?" Rosalie asked preoccupied "I don't know about you but I want to live!"

"Yeah me too, and that is not going to happen if Edward finds me up here" I said

"Shut up guys it's about to start" as the last word left Alice's mouth the bright lights where replaces by lights of different colors around a stage used for modeling. A lady began to talk; I could barely hear her talking about models and the faces of vogue I was to confuse to be paying attention.

"Alice can you explain to me wh…." Rosalie was cut off by the girls high screams as a very shirtless Emmett walked down the runway and posed for the camera.

"Is that?" I let the question float in the air

"It couldn't be..." Rosalie said

"Oh it is! It's Emmett!!!!" Alice bounced happily.

"But why is he up there?" Rosalie said somewhat annoyed that all those girls where screaming as Emmett came near them

"They were following us, and one of the designers of Gucci found them, and she thought they were models so now they have to model!" Alice was laughing so hard I didn't notice my brother coming out to the stage until the crowd went wild when he pulled at the tie around his neck

"Damn, who would have thought my twin had it in him?" Rosalie said laughing

"I always tell him to dress like this but he refuses. Look how hot he looks!" Alice said, and I could have sworn there was a little drool in the corner of her mouth

"This is just too funny!" I said laughing

"Oh My God!" Rosalie said with her mouth open as Jasper walked out of the stage and was replaced by a very sexy Edward. This was torture looking at him, being so close and not being able to kiss him. I wanted him, I wanted him now.

"Bella, snap out of it!" Alice said laughing

"Sorry" I said and I knew that if I could I would be blushing by now

After Edward posed for the camera and all that, Emmet and Jasper were called back to stage. Their faces were priceless. They looked so embarrassed, it was just too funny! I am not going to lie we were laughing at our husbands situation. Rosalie was laughing so hard she was on her knees; Alice was just shaking and hitting the wall beside her. I was not much better, I had both of m hands in my sides and was looking for air that I didn't even need.

Right now all of our worries of the guys trying to kill us were gone it was a happy moment. We continued laughing until Emmett turned to the wave of girls in front of him and pick one up, he began posing for her at the same time Rosalie's laughter died. Jasper was next bringing a girl into a very generous hug. I could feel Alice's anger when Edward took one of the girls of the audience. If it wasn't bad enough the idiots began dancing with the girls and soon they were surrounded by all the sluts in the first floor.

"What" Rosalie said in a murderous tone

"The" Alice sometimes scared me when she was mad

"Fuck!!!" I couldn't control my anger and I said the next thing that came to mind. "OK Edward you want to play. Let's do it…Tell the other idiots that this is war!!!"

"Let's go girls I think Derek and the guys are still here somewhere" Alice said and we walked towards the stairs

After 20 minutes of walking around the party Rosalie couldn't contain her anger any longer "I can't believe they did that, and they knew we were watching!" she was so mad she was pushing people out of the way

"I know!" I was about to say something else when two arms wrapped themselves around my body "what the hell?" I said turning and looking at a very apologetically Carlo

"I am sorry; I just don't want you to run away again"

"Yeah, about that I am so sorry. We had some difficulties but we are good now" I said with the biggest smile I could master

"Is everything all right?" Derek asked

"Yeah don't you guys worry." Alice said

"We want to make it up to you" Rosalie said

"Yeah and how are you going to go that?" Logan asked in a sexy tone

"How does a movie in our suit sound?" Alice said with dazzling eyes

"I don't think that's going to happen" were the hell did they come from?

**EPOV**

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked worried. We finally got rid of the girls, Emma thanked us for our services and we were sent off to enjoy the rest of the party. We were now looking for the girls and sort everything out.

"We beg for forgiveness" I said simply

"But they started it" Emmett whined "I think we should finish it"

"No Emmett, we are done listening to you!" Jasper said "because of your stupid idea now the girls think we are in some kind of love war"

"Still I think we can win" Emmett grabbed a glass of vodka and drank it all in one gulp

"We are just going to find them and say I am sor…." I was cut mid sentence when I saw this pathetic excuse of a guy wrapping her arms around my angel.

"What the fuck!" I started to walk towards him, just too…. you know ….kill him!

"Wait Edward, let's see what they say?" Emmett stopped me "remember they think we are in some sort of war"

"Emmett if you don't let me go, I am going to rip your arms off" I tried to fight him but it was no use my stupid brother was huge and pretty damn strong

"Edwards wait. He is right if you go rushing in they will be even madder. Let's just wait until those idiots are gone" Jasper was pretty sure of his plan until he heard the words that came out of Alice's mouth.

"How does a movie in our suit sound?" my little sister said in a voice that would make every guy in this room go crazy

"Oh hell no" before Emmett could stop him as he did myself, Jasper was behind the girls, we walked fast and were right next to him when he said

"I don't think that's going to happen"

"Excuse me, this is a private conversation" the guy that had the arms around my angel said

"Well things change don't they?" Emmett said bitterly "and now this conversation it's not so private"

"Do you girls now these guys?" the biggest one of them said

"We are their hus..." Jasper began to say but was cut off by Alice's irritated voice

"They are our idiot brothers!" she gave us the say otherwise and you death look

"I thought you said you were here in an all girls trip" one of them said getting close to Alice

"We were but apparently these idiots decided to come!" Rosalie said smacking Emmett on the arm

"Well I think it was a good idea that we decided to come. Since you guys decide to go out with whomever you meet" I said looking sharply at Bella

"I think we can take of ourselves, plus why do you care who we are with. I thought you guys were having a good time up on that stage" Bella said with the same sharpness in her voice

"Well I think this is a family matter" the guys next to Alice said "we should go"

"No Derek, don't go my brothers are the ones who are leaving" Alice said grabbing this Derek person by the arm

"No we are not" Jasper said

"Look if you guys have something to do, we can always hang out some other time" the big one said

"Logan, don't worry about them. They are just big massive Idiots" Rosalie said while putting her arm around Logan's waist

"Rosalie, if you don't want me to beat the crap out of this guy you are going to walk towards me…now!" Emmett said in vampire speed so only we could hear

"Do it Rosalie, I saw what will happen he will do it" Alice said in the same speed.

"You have three seconds Rose!" Emmett said a little harder. Rosalie sighed and took her hand off Logan's waist and walked towards Emmett

"Bella don't worry if your brothers want you to come with them it's cool, we always have tomorrow" the guys said while he put his arms in my angels waist

"You won't have tomorrow if you don't take your arms off from my sister's waist" I said giving this guy my best dead glare

"I am sorry man" he said and took his hands of off Bella

"Don't be Carlo" Bella said giving him a hug

"Bella" I warned her

"Edwards would you shut up!" Ok so she was mad "I am going with you. You can at least let me say goodbye you moron!" Ok she was really mad

"Bye guys" they three girls said. We began to walk towards the door, when Alice said she had forgotten something and ran back towards the guys.

"We will get rid of them, so call us later ok" Alice said

"Are you sure?" Derek asked suspiciously

"Totally, I had a great time today and my sisters did too. Plus I would like another dance" Alice was a sneaky little pixie. She winked at Derek, which caused Jasper to walk over and carry her out to the car caveman style.

"Can you put me down!" my sister kicked and screamed

"No, now shush your driving attention to us!" Jasper was not in the best mood which caused us all to be in bad mood as well

"Oh because you carrying me like a Neanderthal doesn't bring attention to us" Alice said sarcastically

"That was so embarrassing I can't believe you guys did that!" Rosalie was fuming

"Well you didn't leave us that much of a choice did you!" Emmett said raising his voice

"I think you had the choice of not doing what you did" Bella said while smacking me on the head

"What was that for?!" I asked

"For threatening an innocent guy!" she screamed

"Innocent! He had his hands all over you!" she was being ridiculous

"He barely touched my waist!! You are totally over reacting!" We reached the car by now and as always I opened the door for Bella, Jasper did the same for Alice and Emmett for Rosalie. But before we could close the door they took the handle and smashed it so hard I thought it was going to break.

"Wo0ow easy on the car" I said worried "It's not that strong" Ok so it was maybe not the best idea to say that because in that moment Bella punched the window. Not strong enough to break it but just enough to make a crack that would make me cry if I was human

"Oops" she said with a smile. I went to the other side of the when I tried to open the door it was locked. I went to get my keys but they weren't there.

"Emmett did the keys fell on the other side of the car?" I asked my brother

"No they're not here" that was weird. Before I could know what was going on Bella was moving to towards the steering wheel.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked her causally while Rosalie and Alice laughed

"I am getting ready to drive" she said while shaking my keys in her hand

"That's funny Bella, now open the car so I can take us to the hotel" I said losing my patience

"I am going to go with….NO!" Bella said smiling "do you girls think we should let them in?"

"No, I don't think they deserve it" Rosalie said while smiling at Emmett

"Alice, please open the door" Jasper said looking at Alice

"I don't think so Jasper!" my little sister said

"So what are you just going to leave us here" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah that sounds about right" Bella said while she started the car "We'll see you at the hotel Honey!"

"Bella come back here!" I yelled but it was useless my wife and sisters had left with our car

"Did the seriously just left" Emmett asked flabbergasted

"Yes!" I said in disbelief

"We have to give it to them" Jasper sighed "they are some pretty strong will vampires"

**Ok guys tell me what you think! Please review and if you have any suggestions I am all ears. I make this story for you guys so if you want something to happen just tell me. I might be able to fit it in! but please Review how about we get to 55!!!!!**

**Review!!!!!!!! Thanks **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys thanks for the review keep it up! Please read and review!!!! Here you go next chapter….**

**I don't Own Twilight…but Christmas is comin' so I am happy =D**

**EPOV**

So here we where; in the middle of the street. Just staring at the place where my car was parked not less than 10 minutes ago. Emmett was just sitting in the concrete floor; Jasper was standing casually against the wall. Me, ok maybe I wasn't as calm as my brothers but come on my wife and sisters just took my car, I was pacing back and forth across the road. Emmett was following me with his eyes.

"Can you please stop?" He yanked at his hair "I swear Edward I am going to be the first vampire with a headache and is going to be all you fault!"

"Yeah, chill man your emotions are all over the place" Jasper said with a sigh

"Well I am sorry if I don't see me in the middle of Italy with no car as a chilling matter!" I yelled

"You're not even making sense" Emmett said "it's not like we don't know where we are. In fact I don't even know why we are not at the hotel already I mean we run faster than any car"

"Because remember Edward believes in the innocence of Bella. So he thinks she will come back" Jasper laughed _"admit it Edward she is as evil as Rosalie and my wife" _

"I refuse to believe that Jasper" I answer my brothers absurd thoughts

"Can we start walking now" Emmett suggested

"Why don't we take a cab?" I said to defeated to walk

"I don't know Eddie I haven't hunted in a while I don't think me in a car with a human would be a good idea" Jasper said apologetically

"Yeah, I feel the same. We should go hunting before we go back to the hotel" Emmett agreed and we started walking to darkest part of the street. We prepared ourselves to begin our run, so fast so that people that where still out would see nothing but a blur.

"So…the one, who finds the biggest meal, wins $1000?" Emmett put the bet on the table, and we took it

"Deal!" Jasper and I said at the same time we began running

"Hey! That's cheating" I could hear Emmett's loud voice, above Jasper's laugh as he smelled an easy victory.

**BPOV**

I was driving fast. I wasn't sure if it was because of the adrenaline rush that I had or just the fact that I didn't want Edward to have the chance to catch me. I wasn't even sure if the way I was going was the correct way to get to our hotel, but I didn't care.

"Bella that was awesome!" Alice said bouncing on her seat

"I have taught you well my little grasshopper" Rosalie dried out her fake tears

"I know right! I feel so alive!" I said laughing

"So what do you guys want to do?" Alice said "we can't go to the hotel now; we need to get this stamina off of us first"

"You are right sis, what about….shopping?" Rosalie said

"Yes! Shopping, what better way to bond with your sisters" Alice got excited and started to look for her credit cards. I needed to act quickly if I wanted to be saved from a shopping trip

"We can't go shopping girls it's around midnight" I said brightly "no store is open at this our"

"Aww your right" Alice said sadly

"Don't worry Alice will have time to shop later" Rosalie said reassuringly and I was glad to see my little pixie sister smile again

"What about if we go to a bar" I suggested "I don't know about you guys but I could use a drink"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Alice said with a smile

"Ok" Rosalie agreed "take us to the bar sister" and just like that I was on my way

We came up to a bar, of a fair size and fair smell. It was not too crowded for what we where thankful for, but it had enough people so that we didn't feel like retards alone at the bar.

"What can I get for you ladies?" The bartender said while we sat in front of him

"We would like some martinis please" Rosalie said with a smile, and I could hear the bartenders heart go faster and faster as he took in our beauty.

"Yeah right away miss" He left and came back in less than a second with three classic martinis. He complimented us on our dresses and left with a big smile on his face after we dazzle him and gave him our thanks

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Alice said casually. Like she didn't know what I was planning on asking once we got to the bar

"We should talk about the models" I said in the same casual way

"Oh my! They are hot!" Rosalie fanned herself for effect

"Yeah Rose we know, but you can't tell me you guys don't see the problem." My sisters looked at me as if I was crazy "are you guys telling me you don't see a problem with the fact that this guys are interested in us?"

"Bella what are you talking about?" Rosalie said slowly

"Well we are married, we can't possibly be flirting and going out with other guys" as soon as I finished speaking my sisters burst out laughing

"Why are you guys laughing?" I asked

"You are just to innocent my sister" Alice said while she put one of her tiny hands around my shoulder "Let us explain to you how this works"

"You see Bella" Rosalie began as if she were giving the flowers and bee talk to a 13 year old boy "we love our husbands. But we love to have fun too. For us this is just a game, is not like we are falling for anyone. We are going to be around for a pretty long time, we need some spice in our lives or we would lose our minds with the boredom." She paused and Alice took it as her cue to continue

"Did you really believed you were going to have a normal happy marriage life with Edward?" the pixie asked but didn't let me answer before she continued "look Bells, this is just a game, it's nothing serious. The guys know that we love them but that we just like to have some fun"

"Well if they know it's just a game then why do they get so mad?" I wondered

"One thing is that they know it's game, and another one is that they like it or that they feel less jealous" Rosalie said with a smile "don't worry yourself to much Bells, or are you telling me that you are not having fun?"

"Well, that's why I felt so guilty" I sighed "because I was having so much fun"

"Don't feel like that Bella, its normal. I felt the same way when me and Alice went to France and met this French guys "Rosalie smiled at the memory

"So the its ok" I reassured myself "the guys know it's just a game and that we are just teasing them"

"Yeah" Alice said "I pretty sure, I mean they have to right?"

"What?!" if Alice is not sure, how can I be sure?

"Don't worry Bella just have fun! I am sure they know we love them"

**EPOV**

We finished hunting and where now sitting on a rock. Looking at the stars, Jasper counting up his money after killing the biggest animal I had ever seen in Milan.

"Well boys it's a pleasure doing business with you" he said with a smile on his face

"You cheated, I say we do a rematch" Emmett tried for the third time to win his money back

"No chance my brother. You lost get over it" Jasper laughed "you are never going to beat me"

"Oh we'll see about that" and in less than a second my brothers where wrestling under the dark sky

"Come on mood guy hit me" Emmett laughed while he dodge Jaspers punch "I thought you where strong" before Emmett could punch Jasper, he was gone. Jasper was known for his super quite movements. Emmett ended up punching the ground instead of Jaspers face.

"Come out little Jazzy" he started to say in a sing a song voice, but we both knew Jasper will come out until he was ready to attack. I heard a loud crack and then I could see Emmett pined to a tree on the floor, that was 5 seconds ago standing.

"I won" Jasper said with a smile "again"

"You are a cheater!" Emmett wined

"Emmett he beat you fair and square" I said after getting tired of their wining

"Why are you so cranky Eddie boy" Jasper said while he sat next to me, Emmett still on the floor.

"Well for starters you keep calling me Eddie" I glared at him "and then I just cant accept it why would Bella do this to me?"

"Oh come on Edward, your still on that?" Emmett asked in disbelief "their girls, that's what they do"

"Not my Bella" I said with a sigh

"Let me tell you something Edward, Bella is not the same innocent human she was a couple of months ago" Jasper stretched as if he wanted to touch the sky " she is a vampire now, and if that's not as scary enough she is a Cullen"

"I know, but why would she do as much as to talk to that guy?" I was flabbergasted

"You really are new to this" Emmett laughed

"The girls always make us jealous" Jasper said with a sigh

"Why?" I couldn't think of any reason why they would want to do that

"Who knows I just know that its nothing serious" Emmett said with confidence

"Look Edward they are just having their kicks Rose and Alice do it all the time, and since Bella is you wife she will do it to. We just need to sit back and wait" how can my brothers think this was right

"Are you guy's idiots?" I asked "no wonders why Rosalie and Alice control you two"

"They don't control us" Emmett was shocked at my accusation

"Come on you guys are so whipped, and now I see why. You let my sisters do anything" I couldn't believe what my brothers where telling me

"That's not true. We just let them have fun" Jasper tried to defend himself

"And have you idiots ever thought that maybe they are not just playing, what if they get to friendly with someone. And you do know they can have fun with US instead of having fun with someone else?" I started to get lauder and lauder until I was yelling

"We never thought of that" Emmett said surprised

"You don't think they ever went as far as kissing someone right?" Jasper was getting scared

"I don't know bro but we are going to find out" I got up from my seat "and then this whole let's make our husbands jealous we'll be over. We are not going to take this anymore, they are our wives and if they want to have fun they can have fun but with us"

"Yeah you are right" my brothers said at the same time

"Ok so let's go boys, let's show our wives we can be fun too" and with our whole new purpose in hand we started to head towards the hotel. I was glad we came up with a solution to our problem before anything happened. I knew Bella would never get to friendly with a guy that was not me; she was too much of a sweet angel. And for that I was thankful.

**BPOV**

It was around 1am when we got to our hotel suit. We were now in our pajamas in front of the TV, which was not even on.

"This was defiantly an interesting night" Rosalie said with a sigh

"Yes it was, I still can't believe it happened" I said with disbelief

"What I can't belief is that you left the guys there on the street" Alice laughed "that was golden!"

"Shut up! I feel bad enough as it is" a hint of sadness was heard in my voice

"Excuse me, and why in the world would you feel bad?" Rosalie was flabbergasted

"Because, girls we have to admit it. They just wanted to protect us from what they thought was bad. We completely flip on them for no good reason, and then I left them in the street with no car. And on top of that Edward saw me hug another guy and dance with him…." I was losing it, everything that I had done so far finally sinking in

"Bella calm down. You on vacation and remember you are doing this because he thought you weren't capable enough to go out of the country without him" Rosalie reassured me

"Apparently he was right! Or are we forgetting I kissed a guy the first day I was on vacation without Edward!"

"You did what!?" oh my god, I can't believe he just heard that

**Ok guys here you go another chapter!!! Please review and tell me who do you think heard what Bella said? Please tell me what you think I hope I surprise you with the person that will come in next chapter. Please Review!!!!!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Merry Christmas**

**Ok guys I am back sorry for taking so long but finally I have a break from school and my teachers give me tons of homework!!! And I have family coming over for vacation so its crazy! But here it is the next chapter **

**I don't own Twilight =( **

**BARBY CULLEN THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU**

**EPOV (we are going back a bit)**

We were running for a couple of minutes now. I was having a really hard time thinking about something that could be fun, for me and Bella to do. I mean I got a lot of stuff that I thought would be plenty of fun, but apparently Jasper thought my plans made him feel weird…..so I stopped I need to find something that we can do out in the open with other people not something that keeps us inside our bedroom for hours.

"I got it" Emmett said for the 5th time since we started running

"Emmett for the last time we are not going to wrestle with bears" Jaspers said in frustration

"I know that Jasper, and although wrestling with bears would be totally awesome that was not my idea" my brother defended himself

"Then what is it?" I was really curious for some reason or another Emmett had blocked his mind, so my power was no use.

"Oh well it's a surprise, but I need one of your guys help" Emmett smiled and looked at Jasper and then at me and then back at Jasper, thinking just as a 10 year old boy would think. He wanted to know what person was better for his team "I pick Edward!"

"God you're an idiot!" I said laughing "but ok as long as your idea is good I will help you"

"Great! Let's go brother we have places to go and people so see" Emmett grabbed me by the shoulders and started walking towards the street

"Umm excuse me!" Jasper shouted "what about me?"

"Oh yeah Jazz" Emmett said as if for a moment he had forgotten he had another brother "you can go back to the hotel"

"And what do you want me to do at the hotel by myself?" Jasper asked with a weird expression

"You need to tell the girls that we are not mad at them and that we have a surprise" Emmett began to explain "when everything is ready Edward and me will got to the hotel and fill you in everything"

"Fine, I will go back to the hotel" Jasper resigned "but you better hurry"

"Sure sure" Emmett said and we began walking towards the street, the breeze that Jaspers swift run made behind us.

**BPOV**

It was around 1am when we got to our hotel suit. We were now in our pajamas in front of the TV, which was not even on.

"This was defiantly an interesting night" Rosalie said with a sigh

"Yes it was, I still can't believe it happened" I said with disbelief

"What I can't belief is that you left the guys there on the street" Alice laughed "that was golden!"

"Shut up! I feel bad enough as it is" a hint of sadness was heard in my voice

"Excuse me, and why in the world would you feel bad?" Rosalie was flabbergasted

"Because, girls we have to admit it. They just wanted to protect us from what they thought was bad. We completely flip on them for no good reason, and then I left them in the street with no car. And on top of that Edward saw me hug another guy and dance with him…." I was losing it, everything that I had done so far finally sinking in

"Bella calm down. You on vacation and remember you are doing this because he thought you weren't capable enough to go out of the country without him" Rosalie reassured me

"Apparently he was right! Or are we forgetting I kissed a guy the first day I was on vacation without Edward!"

"You did what!?" oh my god, kill me now. Why on earth did he had to walk in in the excat moment I said that?

"Hello Jasper" I said innocently, Alice's and Rosalie's laugh in the back

"Bella is it true?" my brother was perplexed "what you said about kissing another guy I mean"

"Yes" I said in a whisper, my voice full of shame

"Who was it!?" my brother was now in all big overprotective brother mode "he is so dead"

"Jasper calm down, its not like we made out it was just an innocent kiss because well" I needed to get some heat of off me "Alice got me drunk"

"What!!!" Alice and Jasper shouted at the same time. Rosalie was rolling on the floor laughing

"Bella I tried to stop you, you are the one who didn't let go of the green goodness god gave us" Alice said quoting me

"You got her drunk?" Jasper asked with no surprise whatsoever

"No Jazzy, how could I" Alice said innocently "plus we are talking about how Bella put her throat down a guys mouth"

"Oh yeah!" Jasper said pointing accusingly at me "why would you do that?"

"Well I told you, I got drunk. Look it was their entire fault for not giving me the apple martini, so I could give some to Mario" I said trying to defend myself

"What are you talking about and who is Mario?" Jasper asked taking a seat between me and the door; I am guessing he knew I would try to run away

"Ok well it all began…." I began telling the story of my kiss with Mario and then how it affected. Mario giving me winks, smiling at me in an uncomfortable way. This last information got one or two out of my over protective brother.

"So you kissed him" Jasper said wrapping everything up after I had finished with my tale

"Yup" I said with a sigh "can you promise me something Jazz"

"Look sis I can promise you that I won't do anything to him, but I can't say the same for Edward when he finds out" Jasper knew me so well

"Well yeah but you don't have to tell him" I said, a hint of pleading on my voice

"How can I not?" Jasper said

"Please Jazz for me" I said with my best puppy dog eyes "just block those thoughts"

"OK OK but if he finds out I won't be able to stop him"

"Yay! Thanks" I said giving my brother a hug

"And now….YOU pretty lady. We have some stuff to discuss" Jasper said pointing at Alice

"Oh no don't worry Jasper I didn't kiss anyone" Alice said happily

"And what about that Derek person" Jasper said in disgust

"Oh Jazzy he is just a really hot friend, but you have nothing to worry about" Alice said

"Well I don't like him" my brother said firmly

"And that is why he is my hot friend and not yours" damn that was a good comeback

"Alice, why do you this to me" he said pleadingly

"Look Jazz I am not doing anything so you better shush or should we bring up that horrible girl you were dancing with at the fashion show

"She was a nice girls don't call her horrible" Jasper made the worst move of all his life

"Well if you think that why don't you just go out with her and leave me alone" Alice screamed, I wanted to leave and I could tell Rosalie did too but we didn't know what way to go we were stuck in between Jasper and Alice's bickering

"Because…I love you! But apparently you don't seem to care since you go out with whatever guys you think is Hot" Jasper spat back

"Well I love you too! And I just think about you all the time!" Alice said raising her voice at the same time she stood up, Jasper standing up with her

"Me too! I love you so much it hurts me" ok is this a fight or just a really loud display of affection?

"Jasper your everything to me" and with that Alice gave Jasper a kiss that would give me nightmares if I was able to sleep

"Ugh get a room" Rosalie said in disgust

"Jealous twin sister" Jasper teased

"You wish Blondie" Rosalie spat back

"Hey Jasper where is Edward?" I asked finally noticing we were missing some vampires

"And Emmett?" Rosalie contributed

"Oh yeah I was suppose to come and tell you guys that you don't have to worry. We are not mad at you guys and just to prove it we have a surprise for you" Jasper said smiling

"What kind of surprise?" Alice asked all bouncy

"I can't say. I am not even sure myself" Jasper added confused

"Well and when is this big surprise going to be here?" Rosalie said a bit annoyed. She hated not knowing what was going on

"I don't know Emmett left with Edward to go somewhere and set up or something like that" Jasper sat down, Alice on his lap."

**EPOV**

"So what do you think?" Emmett asked me after going to detail of our plans for the next day

"I think it could work" I said in surprise "who would have thought you would have a good idea"

"I know right...wait what?" Emmett said confused "are you insulting me?"

"Not at all brother, you are a genius. Come on we have tickets to buy" I said giving him a little punch and going into the big red booth to buy 6 tickets

"So do you think the girls would like it?" my brother asked

"Yeah, I mean of the three things we plan they are all going to oppose to one but what can they do?" I said simply

"You are right" Emmett sighed "well I think we bought everything lets go back now"

**BPOV**

We waited for another hour or so. That our consisted of Alice online shopping, Jasper looking for Alice's credit cards and steeping on Rosalie purse, Rosalie getting pissed off at Jasper and throwing a pillow at him, Jasper getting another pillow and hitting me when Rosalie dodged, me getting a pillow and throwing it at Jasper but accidently hitting Alice. So yeah we were now engaged in a very amusing pillow fight.

"Jasper, I am a girl. Stop hitting me" Rosalie said throwing three pillows at Jasper

"I would but Bella keeps hitting me!" Jasper said trying to block me

"Well your pixie of a wife if blocking my view" I said jumping on the table so that Alice's pillows couldn't get me. We began laughing and started to throw pillows at each other. We heard the door open but we were having too much fun to stop.

"Why do you guys have fun when I am not here?" Emmett whined

"What are you guys doing?" Edwards asked confused. Staring at me with Alice on my back, Jasper hitting Rosalie with a pillow while she rolled around the floor laughing

"What those it look like dummy, they are having a pillow fight" Emmett said and threw a pillow at Alice, who then threw one back, and just like that Emmett was also high with the drug that pillow fighting brings.

"I don't think we should be making that much noise since we are in a hotel" I sighed. Why is my husband so uptight?

"Come on Eddie be happy" Emmett said bouncing on the bed with Alice

"I just think that this is…." Edward was cut off by two pillows hitting him directly on the face

"Ok who was it?" he asked perplexed

"Guilty" I said raising my hand my brothers and sister laughing like there was no tomorrow

"Bad move Love, bad move" and with that being said my husband disappeared and in a blink of an eye was carrying me cave man style and throwing me in the bed "Everyone! Let's get Bella" as soon as the words left his mouth my family launched at me with pillows as their weapons.

After the pillow fight was over, we girls took a seat in front of the TV, the guys in front of us ready to tell us their famous surprise.

"Ok before we tell you the surprise we want to let you know that we are not mad at you" Emmett said happily

"Although I would like some explanations Bella, but we have the whole night to talk about that" Edwards said and I gulped

"Yeah ok Edward you can go all dictator on Bella later, now tell us the surprise" Alice said bouncing in her seat "I bet is clothes, its clothes right?"

"No Alice it's not clothes" Jasper said patiently

"Well then what is it?" Rosalie said losing her patience

"Well we thought, that we will show you guys what real fun is. So we decided to take you somewhere" Edward began

"But we have one condition for us to take you to these places" Jasper continued

"Places, so there is more than one?" I asked

"Yes Love but you first have to meet our condition" Edward said

"Ok and what is that condition" Alice said losing her patience

"In order for us to take you to these places, you three have to come, and if one of you guys don't want to come then none of you guys go and we get to go by ourselves with whom ever we want" Jasper said. He was taking as if it was coming out of a textbook and since Emmett and Edward had just filled him in the plan I bet he memorize every single word they said.

"And why would you want to go with some else?" Rosalie asked venemon coming out of her mouth

"We don't but it's just a condition we thought fair after what you guys have done" Edward said

"That is a weird condition" I said

"I know but do you agree" Emmett asked impatiently

"Sure sure we agree. Why wouldn't we want to go out with you guys" Alice responded for us as always

"Ok so tomorrow, we are going to….an Amusement park!" Emmett shouted excitingly Jasper and Edward smiling like idiots.

"That sounds like so much fun!"

"I love amusement parks"

"There is no way in hell I am going to an amusement park" OK so this condition is not as easy as we thought it would be

**OK guys here it goes! I am sorry for taking so long but please review a lot!!!! And you will soon enough know who doesn't want to go to the amusement park please REVIEW and I will love you forever!!!! Hehe thanks!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys so here it is a new chapter I was done with chapter a long time ago but since I didn't get a lot of reviews then I didn't know if I should post it or not. If you guys don't review then I don't know if you like the story so please REVIEW!!!!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**BPOV**

"Come on! Please"

"No there is no way in hell I am going to an amusement park"

"Why not?" I was losing my patience who would have thought that out of all my vampire family she would be the one who hated amusement parks.

"Because I hate amusement parks. They're full of people who just want to feel brave. The last time I went to an amusement park I got dumped food on me, I got socked wet, I broke a heel, and I got stuck on a rollercoaster next to a guy that smelled like feet and couldn't get his eyes off of me. So no amusement park for Rosie

"How did you manage for all those things to happen, to a vampire I mean?" I was shocked

"Well you see the guys wanted to…." Rosalie was cut off by Alice's sharp voice

"We don't have time for story time. The guys are going to come by any minute to ask out decision and if we don't go with them, they will take other girls."

"You don't think they will actually do that do you?" Rosalie asked worried

"Yeah I saw it, and let me tell you if it weren't for the fact that they chose us I would say our husbands have very bad taste!" Alice said

"Well we can't let that happen" I said with confidence "come on Rosalie what is the worst that could happened" I said with the cutest puppy dog eyes I could master

"Well…."

"Yay! Thanks Rosalie, you are going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed

"Wait I didn't even say yes yet!" Rosalie tried to stop Alice but it was no use she was already out the door, telling the guys the good news.

**EPOV**

"Girl we are leaving in 5 minutes!!!" I shouted for the 3rd time.

"WE KNOW!!!" they shouted at the same time.

"Are we ready?" Emmett said with a smile on his face

"We are. Our wives on the other hand are not" I sighed

"Come on Ladies! We need to get this show on the road!" my brother yelled while going into the actual room of the suite

"So do you think Bella and Alice are going to as easy to convince as Rosalie?" Jasper asked worried

"Well Alice will probably go but she won't like it. It's Bella I am worried about" I said with a gulp

"Well why would you choose such a place to her, you know she hates it"

"I know but, it's going to be so much fun! She doesn't even realize what a thrill it is"

"I hope it all turns out good" Jasper sighed

**BPOV**

We were getting ready. Rosalie was a nerve rack. Really what is the big deal it's just an amusement park "Rose are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, perfect, just fine, dandy" said a nervous Rosalie

"Right….." I said in my imitation of doctor evil

"Bella can you hand me my cell phone?" Alice said extending her hand

"Sure" as soon as I gave her the phone it began to ring "I don't get tired of knowing that you can see the future!" I said like a little school girl

"Oh don't worry" Rosalie sighed "it get annoying after a while"

"Shut up I have to answer this" Alice said while flipping her phone open

"Girls come on are you ready yet?" Emmett said while going inside our room

"Emmett why would you come in like that! What if I was naked?" I said in disbelief

"Calm down Bells, we are family its ok" my stupid brother answered "plus you have an amazing body"

"Shut up Emmett!!!" Edward yelled from outside

"Touchy Touchy" my idiot brother said sitting down on the couch, looking suspiciously at Alice who was whispering to the phone, so low that we couldn't here that well. She hanged up and looked at us with a smile on her face

"What was all that about sis?" Emmett asked

"Nothing Bro" Alice said simply

"Am I going to like it I find out?" Emmett raised an eyebrow

"I don't think so" Alice said a smile still on her face

"Do I want to know" Emmett asked a little more suspicious

"Probably" said my little pixie sister

"Are you going to tell me?" Emmett asked

"Nope" Alice said emphasizing the "P"

"Ok good talk, see you out there" Emmett said giving her thumbs up

"You guys have the weirdest talks in the whole wide world" I said looking from Alice to Emmett and the towards Alice again

"Tell me about it" Rosalie said

"You guys are just jealous you don't have cool conversations" Emmett said

"Sure Emmett because when I have conversations I try to make no sense whatsoever" I said with sarcasm

"People really! We were supposed to leave 2 minutes ago!" Edward yelled from the living room suit

"Edward can you take a freaking chill pill, we are just going to a freaking amusement park!" Rosalie shouted

"OK, ok sis call down" Jasper said sending her waves of calm

"Ok we are ready to go!" I said happily, I loved amusement parks. It was something risky that couldn't possible get hurt, I couldn't trip while in a seat. Actually now that I am vampire I can't trip at all!

"Finally!" Edward said as he got up from the couch "So we have one car and a limousine. I want to talk to Bella so I will take the car" Edward sated and I gulped

"Edward there is no use in taking to cars, it just causes more pollution. Since I am immortal I need to protect the planet I plan on leaving for the next eternity. We should all go in one car, you know with other witnesses…I mean people with other people" I started to ramble and Jasper chuckled

"Don't worry Love, the car I rented is Eco friendly" Edwards smile sweetly which made him much more sexy and intimidating

"So I guess will see you at the amusement park Bella….hopefully" Emmett joked and I went even more pale.

We walked together towards the entrance of the hotel and then my brothers and sisters left me alone with my husband. I was usually happy when this happened but right now I wished that Emmett was here to mess with our privacy. Edward opened the door for me as always and we began to follow the limousine. It was torture for 3 minutes that seemed like hours Edward didn't said a word just stared at the road serious, not looking at me or talking to me or nothing it was just Edward and his stupid serious face. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I know you are mad! Can you start yelling already this silence is killing me" I burst out and to my surprise my husband started laughing "what so funny?"

"You are too funny when you think you're in trouble" Edward laughed again "and for the record I am not mad"

"What?" I asked in disbelief "so then why aren't you talking and why did you want to ride with me and only me

"Because I missed you!" Edward said with my favorite crooked smile " I love you Bella, and I know you were just joking around with those guys. And although I still want to kill that Carlo person I know that at the end you are all mine"

"You don't have to worry Edward, I love you too and only you" I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek, and the I smacked him as hard as I could

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked flabbergasted

"For worrying me, I thought you were going to yell at me and ask me for a divorce or something" I said laughing

"I am sorry baby but you're stuck with me for life" he said with a wink and I melted and fell in love with him all over again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek

We arrived at the amusement park to find it almost empty. It was an amazing cloudy and gloomy day, just perfect for vampires. The guys had already bought the tickets so we went right into the park. Needles to say Emmett and Alice where bouncing of excitement, Jasper and Edward where laughing at them. Everything was perfect except for my beautiful sister fidgeting on her spot.

"Rose, are you ok?" I asked "you do know that nothing can hurt you right"

"Yes I know Bella, but my experiences on amusement parks haven't been the coolest thing" she said with a small smile

"Oh don't worry Rose you're going to have a great time. I have seen it" Alice said excitedly "Uhh look Jazz a gift shop!!!!"

"No sweetie sorry but we are here for the rollercoaster's not the gift shops" Jasper said while holding onto Alice.

"What do you mean no shopping; it's not a fun day without shopping" Alice whined, and started to whisper something in Jasper's ear. My brother's eyes went huge and I suddenly knew I was happy that I didn't have Edward's gift.

"Ewww! Gross. Alice what makes you think I want to know what my little sister can do." Edward said while pinching the bridge of his nose

"So Jazz can I buy at least one little thing?" Alice said in a baby like voice

"You can buy the whole store baby" Jasper inform while kissing the pixie on the lips

"Man you're putty in her hands" Emmett laughed while Alice left for the gift shop

"Ok so can we move on the Rollercoaster's now" I was getting excited, Rollercoaster where one of my favorite things

"I didn't know you liked rollercoaster's that much" Emmett said

"Are you kidding?" I screamed with excitement "I love them! The adrenaline they provide. I used to go all the time, when I was younger. But then I broke my arm because I wanted to get to the rollercoaster in time. My mom stopped taking me as often"

"Oh well, you can't break bones now so let's go!" Emmett yelled and we began walking

"What about Alice?" Rosalie asked

"I am here I am here!" Alice walked to us empty handed

"There was nothing on the store to your liking?" Jasper asked

"No! But I wasn't going to carry around the park 50 bags of merchandise. They are going to send them to the hotel" Alice said with smile while I tried to figure out how she could buy 50 bags in less than 10 minutes.

"Ok can we go on the flipping rollercoaster already?" I was literally jumping next to Edward

"Yes, Love we can go now" my husband said while grabbing my hand

"Sis I bet I can go on more Rollercoaster's than you" Emmett placed the bet on the table and I took it.

"Oh it's on brother" I took off running, at human pace of course.

**EPOV**

It had been over 3 hours since we got to the park. About an hour ago Emmett was winging since Bella was too small for her to go into a rollercoaster. After that Bella took off trying to find a rollercoaster and soon Emmett and Bella where nowhere to be found. The only thought I can get from Emmett's mind was 'I am going to win 'repeated over and over again.

"Really guys where are they?" Jasper asked

"I don't know but that last rollercoaster was great!" Rosalie who had really into this was smiling form ear to ear "can we go again"

"See I told you were going to have a great time" Alice said happily

"That looks really scary" that was my cue to take off. I heard it Bella's voice. My love was scared and I needed to stop it.

"Bella where were you!? Are you ok? Emmett what did you do to her" I was freaking out, but Bella was not answering she was just staring at me as if I was paranoid

"Edward calm down. I am more than perfect. I was just telling it Emmett that that rollercoaster looks really scary" my love was safe and that was all that mattered to me

"You don't have to on it if you don't want to" Rosalie reassured me

"Sis by all means don't go on it. That makes me the winner right?" Emmett said making fun of my angel

"Shut up Emmett" I said

"That looks really scary, and big, and loud and I just….." Bella paused and for a second I thought she would faint "can't wait to go on it!!" My wife screamed and took off running "Come on! What are you waiting for?"

After that Rollercoaster the score was even. Apparently during the time we lost them, Bella went into a kid Rollercoaster in which Emmett refused to go because it was not scary enough. Now we were engage in a discussion. Of who was the Rollercoaster king

"Come on Sis, I went in 50 Rollercoaster's, you 49" Emmett said for the 4th time

"No! I went on 50 as well" Bella argued "I went on the mouse trap!"

"Bella that ride is for kids!" Emmett argued

"It's not!" Bella was so cute when she was angry

"YES IT IS!"

"It's not!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Actually guys there is someone who went in more Rollercoaster's than you two" Jasper said calmly

"What!!!" both my brother and wife screamed

"Yes I went in 52" Jasper said proudly

"I went on 49" I said trying to make this conversation more family like and not I want to kill you because you went into more rollercoaster's than me.

"I went on 49 too" Alice said happily

"I can't believe Mr. Emotions over here beat us" Bella said in disbelief

"Actually Bella, he didn't win" Alice said with a smile

"Then who did?" Emmett asked

"I believe Rosalie rode more than 60 rollercoaster's?" Alice asked my sister

"69 to be exacts" Rosalie said with a biggest smile ever

"You have to be kidding me" Bella said "you don't even like amusement parks!"

"Sorry Bells, maybe next time" Rosalie said with a smile

"So Baby if your queen does that make me king?" Emmett said with a wink causing Rosalie to giggle

"Oh yeah!" she said and they shared a really deep yet sweet kiss

"How I love our strange vampire family" Bella said and we all laughed. This time was perfect we were on our way to the cars now. Happy, as Bella said, as a strange and loving Vampire Family.

**OK guys here it is the next chapter please review! I don't know if you guys like this story if you don't review! I will not post anymore unless I get at least 7 reviews. Come on guys I enjoy writing so please review!!!!!!!!**

**Review= hugs!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I am back!!!!! So here you go next chapter please review!!!!!!! I hope you like this chapter. I got some reviews and don't worry Carlisle and Esme will come into the story. About Nessie I don't know if she is going to be in this story. This story is about the Cullen's having fun, so I don't want Edward and Bella to be seen as parental figures. So please review!!!!! **

**I don't own Twilight!!!! **

**BPOV**

"Edward we just stopped" I said with a giggle as my husband ran his up and down my thigh while he kissed every single part of my body.

"We took an unnecessary break ….there is a difference" Edward said, and I could tell he was smiling. I couldn't stop myself; his hands and cool breath all over my body send me into a type of frenzy. It was like a drug and I was hooked.

"You have no idea how much I love you, my Bella you are so beautiful" the words left his mouth and I pulled him into a fierce kiss. I didn't deserve this god looking vampire, but for some reason he was with me and I loved every second of it. Our tongues fought for dominance, he bit my lower lip and I let out a moan, which made him go crazy. We kept kissing and touching each other's amazing body. It was perfect; we were here in Milan, just me and Edward and….

"Ewww, gross get a flipping room" my stupid teddy bear of a brother yelled while he burst through the door.

"You idiot this is a room!!!! Now get out!" Edward yelled while a tried to cover myself up

"Wo0ow Bella great legs sister" My older brother laughed

"Emmett you have two second to get out!!!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him. My brother ran out of the room and into the sitting room where all of my siblings were laughing like maniacs

"Every time…" I said while getting up and remembered all the times Emmett had disturbed perfect moments I had Edward

"No! Where are you going" Edward grabbed me by the wrist and threw me on the bed

"Sorry baby, but Emmett ruined my mood" I said giggling and gave him a peck on his pouting lips "plus it's not like we spend the night talking about the weather"

"Ugh Fine! But tonight you owe me" my husband said putting his shirt on

"Actually Edward, for what I did last night, I think you owe me….big time" I winked at my husband and got into the shower.

-1 hour later-

I was sitting on the couch with Rosalie. The boys where watching TV and Alice, oh Alice, I swear I think that girl was on s sugar rush when she was changed, was bouncing around the room.

"So what are we doing today!" my sister squealed

"Well today it's going to be so much fun!" Edward screamed. Wait a minute my husband never got this excited about anything.

"WO0ow Edward is excited, this must be good" Rosalie chuckled

"Oh you are going to love it!" Edward said to Rosalie "and you specially my sister"

"Really, then why don't you tell us what it is" Rosalie said a little excited now

"Well, we are going…. DIRT BIKE RIDING!!!!" Emmett and Edward said at the same time

"OH MY GOD!" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time

"Thanks for reminding me why I married you!" Rosalie jumped and tacked Emmett to the floor, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Thanks Rosie, but this was not my idea" Emmett said giving her another kiss

"What are you thinking Love" Edward asked me and I realized that I had been silent all this time

"You are taking ME! Dirt bike riding!!!!" I said every word as slow as possible

"Yeah" Edward gulped and looked scared. I couldn't help it I jumped on his lap and start it kissing him

"Thank you!!! I always wanted to go dirt bike riding!" I kissed him

"Oh, Edward it had it be your idea right? I love you Brother" Rosalie said pulling Edward into a hug?

"No problem sis, but the idea was of….." Edward was cut off by Alice's scream

"Jasper if you like to spend the night with me, Edward better not say you freaking name!!!!" waves of fear was coming of off Jasper

"I don't think you will be getting any action bro…..It was JASPER!!!!" Emmett laughed and screamed

"You are an idiot!"Alice smacked Jasper in the back of the head

"What is wrong with dirt bike riding?" I made the biggest mistake of my life asking that simple question

"What do you mean WHAT IS WRONG?? It's disgusting, it's loud, it's for guys and it's a total crime against fashion!" Alice said "have you seen what they were. Let's say they make a cute outfit, they dirty it up in less than 5 seconds!!!"

"Honey, dirt bike riding is not meant to help fashion. It's a sport a cool extreme fun sport" Jasper said trying to calm a fuming Alice

"Well you might think is that but for me it's just a Fucking dirty sport!" Rosalie and Edward gasped in astonishment.

"Alice you kiss Jasper with that mouth" Emmett laughed

"Not after this!" Alice said storming out of the room

"I'll talk to her" I told everybody and went after Alice

"Alice, you where really rude to Jasper" I said in a mom like voice

"He was rude to me! He knows I hate those kinds of sports" Alice said with a sad face

"Come on Alice, you had never tried it. You might like it!" I said with a smile

"No I won't! Sorry Bella but I am not going" I sighed and say next my sister. Then I had an idea and I felt like a cartoon I legit felt the light bulb go on as I thought of the best Idea.

"Oh well I guess then they guys will have to go with other girls." I couldn't feel Alice tense "and then since they are going to get mud in their suits. I guess they're going to have to take them shopping, and buy them everything they want. It sucks that you don't want to go" I got up from the bed and walked through the door.

"I will tell the guys we are not going" 5….4….3…2…1…..I counted on my head

"Oh hell NO!" I blur passed by me and into the sitting room. I turned around and saw that my sister was gone

"Jasper!" Alice screamed

"Yes ma'am" Jasper said

"Get the keys, you are not going to go do stupid sport with another girl and you are sure as hell, are not going to go shopping with another girl that is not ME! You got it!" Alice said with her hands on her hips

"Yes ma'am" Jasper replied obediently

"Man, you are so whipped" Edward laughed

"Edward, why are you standing there doing nothing go get my purse so we can leave" I demanded, and winked at Jasper

"Yes, Love" Edward had my purse on his hand in less than a second

"Come on! Let's go!" Rosalie said bouncing up and down.

We got to the dirt bike arena. Saying that Rosalie was excited was an understatement, Edward was not much better. We were picking out bikes…or at least I thought we were.

"Are you the Cullen Family?" A guy in a leather jacket asked

"Yes!" Rosalie and Edward said jumping up and down

"Oh ok, your bikes are this way" I wanted to protest. But I remembered that it was no use. I never could make my family spend less than they did. It was ridiculous we didn't need new bi…..my mind got erased. In front of me there were not just 6 of the most amazing bikes in the whole world. There was a whole arena only for us! It had being raining so the whole ground was a muddy. This was going to be the best day ever!

"Oh…" Alice gasped

"My…" Rosalie could barely speak

"Holly shit!" I said. Emmett cleared his throat

"Ummm, Bella I think you were suppose to say 'God'. You know one says 'Oh' then 'My' and then you 'God'. I know it's challenging and all, with you being a new born, but we can try it again" by the time Emmett finished making fun of me, everyone was laughing their heads off. Well except Edward, but he did look like he was holding back a laugh.

"What Ever!" I snapped

"So, are you guys ready?" before Jasper could finish his sentence, Rosalie and Edward where already on top of their bikes.

"WAIT!" Alice screamed with her hands on her hips, bags on either side of her

"Ugh! Alice come on! Do we have too?" Edward complained

"Yes, we do!" the pixie screamed

"What are we talking about?" Emmett hated when they had their inside head conversations.

"If we are going to ride these monstrous bikes, we are going to do it with style!" Alice pulled out dirt bike riding outfits, out of the bags that came from god knows where.

"Wo0ow Alice where did you get these" I said putting on my baby blue riding outfit.

"That's for me to know, little sister" she winked at me and gave me the feeling that I really didn't want to know where she got these outfits.

"Ok, now that we are all styled up….CAN WE GO RIDE!!!!" Rosalie said as if she were asking permission to her parents. She and Edward looked like little kids on the park

"Yes, Rosie you can go have fun now" Emmett said in a sweet but at the same time mocking voice

"Can I go too? Can I, Bella can I?" Edward was jumping up and down in his bike. I had to laugh at my husband.

"Yes, you can but be careful" I said while Jasper laughed like an idiot

"Ok , so are we going to stand here and look at them having fun?" Emmett said kicking his bike to life

"Let's do this!" Jasper said and got on his bike. And just then as my brothers left I realized something.

"WAIT!" I shouted desperately and in a second everyone was back at my side. Edward closer than anyone else.

"What wrong love?" he asked a hint of concern in his voice. He was right about being concern. We had a major problem!

"We have a problem! I can't believe I didn't see this before." I said

"What is it Bells?" Jasper asked concern as well. Alice began laughing.

"Oh god! Bella for the thing you're about to say and more I love you!" my sister laughed some more.

"I don't see why you're laughing Alice. This is serious!" I was freaking out!

"For the love of God. Bella what's wrong?" apparently Edward was freaking out too

"I….Is just that I…I ca….." I started. I just realized this is the type of situations that made me blush when I was human. Being in the spotlight wasn't for me. I found it embarrassing.

"What!" Rosalie shouted

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE THIS!" I screamed pointing at the bike next to me. Everyone, including Edward this time, burst out laughing **(let's pretend Bella never learned from Jacob. For the sake of the story) **

"Oh my god! You are the funniest and cutest sister ever!" Emmett said giving me a giant bear hug

"I am glad I amuse you. But really guys I want to learn how to ride this thing." I said

"Don't worry sister I will teach you." Jasper offered "You to Alice. I know you don't know how to ride one, but today you are."

"Fine! I'll learn how to ride the stupid thing" the pixie said getting making her bike roar as she got on top of it.

"Ok girls look. This is the clutch. This is the accelerator……." Jasper was a really good teacher. After 20 minutes of arguing with Alice, almost running over Jasper, Jasper getting mud on his outfit which caused another conflict with Alice, we were pros at this whole dirt bike riding thing.

"Hey bro, you ready for a competition?" I said while getting on our bikes to meet the others.

"Bring it on sister!" Jasper said just as Rosalie got near us

"No way Bella, he is my twin if someone is going to beat him. It's going to be me!" Rosalie laughed

"Oh don't worry Rose I can beat you both." Jasper laughed, all of our family gathered around.

"I can beat all of you in a heartbeat." Emmett said proud of himself

"You wish Emmett" Edward laughed

"Why don't we settle this in a race?" Alice said with a smile

"Why don't you tell us who is going to win?" Rosalie asked with a sigh

"I don't know. That's what makes it exciting. The winner keeps changing every second" Alice said with a bigger smile now. I kicked my bike to life and went to the finish line.

"So are we going to do this?" I said. In an instant we were all in a line. "Ok on the count of 3."

"ONE…TWO….THREE" and we where off

I began in a really good place, second with Rosalie right in front of me and Edward hot on my heels. I could feel everyone getting closer then Jasper passed by me. Edward's anger could be felt and in a second he was in front of Rosalie who cursed, as she realizes she was not in the lead. Alice was getting close but I was not going to let her pass me. I looked ahead Jasper and Edward were neck to neck. Rosalie trying to wiggle her way between them but was not succeeding. Alice started to go forward, I accelerated. Alice did the same; Rosalie had caught up with Jasper and Edward. We were all next to each other. Right now we could all taste the victory. Edward got an inch in front of us; we thought we had lost but then a blur passed by us. It was like lighting, so fast I didn't even know it was real.

"I WON!"Emmett's bumming laughter filled the arena.

"What the hell! You weren't even part of the race. We never saw you!" I was flabbergasted. In the whole race I never saw Emmett.

"Well my dear sister while you guys fought for getting in front of everyone else. You guys left a lot of opening for me, nobody was covering me. I just needed an opening!" Emmett laughed again

"I can't believe I lost" Edward said astonished

"Dude you face is priceless!" Emmett laughed at Edward, he kept laughing and laughing until his face was covered in mud. I turned my head and Edwards hand was covered in mud as well, a smug smile was spread across his face.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I shouted "that was rude, apologize to your brother!"

"But Bella…" Edward started to whine when mud landed on my face

"OH MY GOD! Sorry Bells, that was directed to Edward" Emmett said.

"You idiot!" Edward was about to send another punch of mud towards Emmett but he in the last minute, carried Alice and used her as shield.

"Oh hell no!" Alice said and took mud in her tiny hands and threw it at Emmett who ran and hid behind Rosalie

"Alice!" Rosalie shouted while Jasper laughed. She took a full hand of mud and threw it at a laughing Jasper.

"Mud Fight!" Emmet shouted and as soon as the words left his mouth I was attacked with mud. I fought back and soon this was one of the funniest moments of my life. Little tiny Alice was covered head to toe in mud. Jasper's blond lucks where now brown. Rosalie looked stunning to say the least even though she was covered in mud. Edward was full of mud but thanks to his power his hair was, not all, but most of it clear of mud, I was as worst as Alice. Emmett kept laughing and looked like the brown hulk. It was needless to say we didn't look like pale sparkling vampires.

"Ok stop!" Rosalie said

"Yes please!" Alice begged behind the wall of mud that covered her

"Yeah, how about we go wash up……we have a big day tomorrow" Emmett said this last part as if it wasn't meant to be heard.

"What is happening tomorrow?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well tomorrow is the last day of our 'let's have some family fun!'" Jasper said with a smile "Edward picked this last activity"

"Oh really?" I asked with smile "and where are we going tomorrow?"

"Nowhere" Emmett said with a smile

"What?" we three girls asked at the same time

"If you are not taking us anywhere, then what are we doing?" I asked

"Well we are just….you know…well…." Edward couldn't finish a sentence

"Edward what are we doing?" I laughed at my husband loss of words

"We are…..just…you know….just…."

"Damn it Edward just say it" Rosalie shouted

"WE ARE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE" my husband shouted and I froze. I knew vampires couldn't go into shock but I was sure getting close to it.

**Ok guys here you the next chapter. Please Review! TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! And the best present you can guys give me is reviews please keep reading my story!!!! REVIEW!!!!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the birthday wishes! I really appreciate it and please keep reviewing. I love to write but I don't know if I do a good job in order to continue so I MIGHT bring this story to an end soon!!!! So please tell me what you think please review!!!!!!**

**I don't own Twilight but I do own the Twizzlers! I am eating right now! =D**

**BPOV**

"How could you?" I asked Edward for the 4th time. We have come backed from the biking ride arena about an hour ago. Everyone had showered, and we had fought with Alice to wait until tomorrow so we could go shopping. She had agreed although she had made us all promise we would try anything she gave us. Everyone was now in their rooms, since the boys had come we took another suite that looked like an apartment with 3 bedrooms.

"Love you're blowing this out of proportion" my husband said from the chair he was seating in, I on the other hand was walking from left to right.

"Edward you know that I hate truth or dare even when I was human I hated it. What makes you think that I will like it now!?" I yelled

"Look, you never play with us. I just want to show you what you're missing" Edward said dazzling me

"Don't dazzle me! And I am sorry that I don't find humiliating myself in front of everybody amusing or fun!" I huffed

"Come on Bella, It's not even that hard of a game you just sit down tell the truth and do the dares that they put you. You know you're going to play so I don't see why you are wining so much. " Edward said and I just gasped

"Bad move brother!" Emmett and Jasper shouted from inside their rooms

"Oh you are so going to regret that!" I said with my best glare and walked out the door.

"Bella what are you thinking?" my husband said cautious

"Oh well let's just say, you would love to be about to read my mind and protect yourself at this moment" I put my best angelical voice and.

"So are we going to play or what?" Emmett asked

"Oh we are playing and Jasper is going to go first" I said with a smile "I pick dare brother"

"Bella I haven't even picked you" Jasper said with a chuckle

"Oh but we both know you are going to, because you love this game and making people uncomfortable. And I am your best bet if you want to make a joke out of someone in the room" I said with intelligence

"Huh, you are right sis. You are and easy target. And I have the perfect dare"

"Ok bring it" by this time we were all sitting in circle. I sat in between Emmett and Jasper so their big figures would get Edward as far of me as possible. I needed him to miss me every second for my plan to work

"I dare you to call Mario, your chauffer, and asked him to bring you a bottle of apple martini and then when he gets here you have to flirt with him big time" Jasper that stupid brother of mine laughed. I hate this stupid game but actually this dare helped me because I knew that I didn't like this dare, but I was sure Edward hated it.

"Give me a phone" I said with a sigh. Rosalie handed me her phone. It rang about four times and I putted on speaker when Mario answered

"Good night Ms. Rosalie may I help you?" Mario said

"Hi Mario. It's Bella!" I said with an Alice like voice

"Hello Ms. Bella/ what can I do for you?" Mario sounded eager and Edward growled

"I just wanted to know if you can make me a little favor" I said sweetly

"I would do anything for you Ms. Bella" Mario said in a flirtatious tone. Edward got angrier by the second.

"Would you be able to bring me a bottle with apple martini to my room? With two glasses of course…or are you busy tonight" I knew I didn't need the last part but come on it was kind of fun. Knowing that Edward was glaring at me made it even better.

"I'll be right there" I heard someone running and then the line went dead. I looked at my sisters and we three laughed even Jasper joined in.

"I don't get it. What is so funny about Mario and Apple martinis" Emmett said Edward nodded along with him

"Oh brother what happens in Milan stays in Milan" I said with a smile

"I thought it was what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" Emmett asked confused

"Yes but…." Rosalie was cut off by a knock on the door; I giggle and went to open. My vampire family went behind the door so they could hear my conversation

"Hello Ms. Bella" Mario said in a sexy tone, or at least what he thought was sexy.

"Mario! I am so glad you could come" I said in a sweet voice

"Anything for you" I heard my sister's giggles and Edward growl.

"I been looking for an apple martini since that time at the limo" I winked at him, and that did it I heard a loud crash. I thought it would be Edward so I turned to look but I just saw Jasper. My brother was on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Oh really?" Mario said

"Yeah, you know that was the best" I said with a hint of double meaning, which I think Mario understood

"Yeah, I think so too. If you want we can drink it together." That was my cue to back off, before Edward killed this guy.

"I wish we could but, my brother is here." I said in a defeated tone

"Which one?" does it really matter I thought

"Emmett you know the big one that looks like a bear" I might as well say that my most intimidating brother is protecting me "he is very overprotective"

"Hey Bella your taking too long. Who are you talking too?" Emmett's voice roared, obviously trying to help me and prove my point

"You better go, before he comes out her" I said in a sweet voice

"Ok, but do you think we can meet up later. When your brothers aren't around" I heard another crash, this time Edward had broken the table

"I don't think that possible sorry" and just like that I closed the door on him.

"That was not as much fun as I thought it would be" I said while going into the other room where my family was laughing. Except Edward.

"Oh my god! That was so funny. If you could feel what he felt? And how he thought that you wanted…and then Emmett….and he asked you out" Jasper was laughing so much that if he could I bet he would be crying right now

"Shut up. It's my turn!"

"Dare!" Alice said from the couch

"She hasn't even picked" Emmett said

"She is going to pick me you dork" Alice said laughing, and Emmett just pouted

"Ok Alice I dare you to go to the mall with us tomorrow" my sisters eyes light up "but you can't buy anything. You can only watch, and you can't give your advice."

"You can't do that to me!" Alice cried

"I just did" I laughed and soon everyone joined in, except for Jasper. He was still on thin ice from the riding bikes incident

"The little pixie cant shop" Emmett laughed "I think this is an important day I say we make it an annual"

"Emmett shut up" Jasper warned. Alice looked like she was about to rip someone's head off, and that someone was most likely going to be Emmett

"What Jazz, you should be happy. You don't have to carry all her bags" Emmett kept laughing. I knew this was not going to end well

"Emmett!!" Alice screamed

"Yes, Mrs. I'm a shopaholic that is not allowed to shop?" Emmett's booming laughter filled the room

"Truth or Dare" Alice said with an evil voice

"Dare" Emmett said in between laughs

"Are you sure?" Alice asked taunting him

"Oh yeah bring it Pixie" Emmett was not laughing anymore. Alice was about to speak when Edward burst out laughing

"Alice you're too much. I don't think he'll be able to handle it" Edward laughed and laughed until Alice cleared her throat. She wanted to tell her dare.

"What is it? Hit me with the best you have sis" Emmett grinned and Alice did too. Although Alice's was an evil grin

"I dare you not to touch Rosalie. As long as I can't shop you can't touch my sister" Alice laughed and Emmett's eyes were big.

"You are not so cruel" Emmett finally said

"Oh yes I am" Alice said crossing her arms in front of her chest

"You will regret this Pixie" Emmett said. His threat would have looked a hell of a lot menacing if it wasn't for Edward. My child of a husband was on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. Emmett's eyes turned into fury, he wanted revenge so he went to the first one to piss him off. My plan was working out perfectly.

"Why do I get punished for my husband's stupidity?" Rosalie asked

"Don't worry everyone will pay" Emmett said in a voice that only made me laugh

"Eddie boy, truth or dare?" my bear of a brother asked

"Don't call me Eddie boy and you know I pick dare" my husband was too cocky for his own good

"I dare you to be Bella's slave for a day"

"Yes!!!!" I jumped up in joy. Everyone laughed and Edward just stared in disbelief

"You planned this didn't you" he asked me "That's why you made Jasper picked you, so that a whole chain of revenge would start."

"I don't know what you're talking about dear" I said in a sweet voice

"What Edward cant you follow some orders….oh yeah that's right you are not good at doing what your told" Rosalie laughed and so did I

"Ok so when does my price…I mean Edward dare start" I asked Emmett

"Tomorrow, when we go shopping" Emmett replied

"Great!" I smiled.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" Edward asked

"Dare" my sister was not known for picking truth

"I dare you to buy as much lingerie as you can. And try them in front of Emmett tomorrow and the mall" my husband grinned and I felt bad for Emmett he was going to have a hard time tomorrow

"Ok, whatever" Rosalie said

"No who are we missing? Oh yeah that's right mood boy" Rosalie said with a smile

"Very Funny sis" Jasper said

"Truth or Dare?" Rosalie asked with a smile

"Dare!" Jasper replied just as smug as Edward and Emmett had done so. What is it with this Cullen boys and their smugness.

"I dare you to take the boys hunting when we girls want to have a girl's night out. And you need to take them where my Emmett can find grizzly bears." Rosalie smiled at Emmett who gave her a peck on the cheek

"Where the hell do you expect me to find a grizzly bear?" Jasper said in bewilderment

"I don't know bro. But it's not my problem" my sister said coolly

"Ok fine. I'll find a stupid bear for you stupid husband" Jasper said

"That's all I ask" Rosalie smiled and we all laughed.

**EPOV**

The night passed in a blur. We laughed and watched movies and laughed some more. It was not around 8 and Bella insisted that we go shopping. She said we had to start early, but I knew she just wanted my dare to be in session. No one was excited about this whole thing. Alice couldn't shop, Rosalie and Emmett couldn't touch each other and I had to be a slave. Well at least I am the slave of the women I love.

"Bella calm down" Jasper said sending waves of calmness to mi wife.

"I'll calm down when Rosalie and Alice decide they look good enough and we can leave"

"I don't see the point of me going. I can't even buy anything" Alice came out of the room and sat in Jasper's lap

"You whole dare is to be there and not buy anything sis" my wife said " I am just trying to help you shopaholic problems"

"Yeah pixie suck it up. There is some of us who have real problems" Emmett whined.

"Shut up!" Alice said

"Don't tell me to shut up" and like that my brother and sister got into an argument

"Guys just shut up already" Rosalie said losing her patience "I say the dares start now!" and so it began

"Come on guys let's just go already" I said defeated.

"Yay" Bella jumped up and down

"I just want to shop" Alice wined

"What mall are we going to?" Jasper said

"Do you have my credit cars Emmett?" Rosalie asked

"This sucks, you look hot and I can't be able to kiss you" Emmett cried. We began walking towards the hotel lobby.

"Edward, I forgot my purse go get it" the voice of my angel said and so my day as a slave began.

**Ok guys here you go the next chapter. Please review. I will post another chapter 2morrow. Thanks Review!!!!!! **


	18. VERY IMPORTANT

_**ATTENTION!!!!!!!!**_

_**Highly important. **_

Hello guys! I am sorry if you thought this was an update. I stopped posting chapters to this story because I wasn't getting any reviews, and that's just not cool. I mean I love to write but my reviewers are my inspiration and if I don't get any review well then that means that I have no inspiration.=/ so please review….

Now even though I wasn't thinking of posting another chapter, not so long ago I go some favorite story and story alert emails, which means people are still following vampire girls rule and that made me happy. So for the people who recently read my story and added it to their favorites list or story alert or me as one of their favorite authors I will post another chapter during the weekend. =D

I am sorry for those who have followed my story and have not gotten another chapter; I would highly appreciate it if you guys can give me and my story another chance. =)

I will post another chapter Friday night but I will not post anymore if I get no reviews so please help me out and review I don't ask for much just click on the bottom below and write what you think or even if you don't feel like writing then just put a smile face if you liked it please!

Ok so that's it thanks for reading and again sorry that this is not an update.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok guys here you go the next chapter. Please review. I will post another chapter 2morrow. Thanks Review!!!!!! **

**Hey guys I am back! Here you go the next chapter! **

**I don't own Twilight!**

"Let me just tell you something, you can't possibly think that those shoes go with that bag. I mean come on I get that you combined green with yellow but then you add a white bag and black shoes!!! Your outfit sweetie is a real disaster. Let me just help you with…." Jasper took hold of my pixie sister and led her out of the store kicking and screaming. The whole 'don't let the shopaholic shop' was a really bad idea. She was driving us all crazy. This was the 10 store we had to leave because Alice criticized the customer's outfits or purchases.

"Alice you have to stop! There was a shirt I wanted in that store!" Rosalie screamed while we old went in between stores so we were hiding from the public in a alley looking thing

"Hey I just did you a favor!" Alice said and Rosalie looked confused

"I am sorry to tell you honey but that shirt was not going to help you situation" Alice said while pointing at Rosalie's hips.

"Oh HELL NO! You did not just insinuate that I'm fat!" Rosalie was fuming

"Oh yes I did!"Alice put her hands on her tiny hips and just started at Rosalie. Everything happened to quickly, Rosalie launched at Alice, Emmett and Edward holded her back instantly. Jasper was in front of Alice even before I realized what happened. Jasper hissed at Rosalie, which caused Emmett to growl at Jasper which caused Alice to growl at Emmett. Edward was trying to hold Rosalie back and Jasper was in position to kill anyone who got near Alice. The pixie just looked smug and smiled at Rosalie; she knew there was no way somebody would get passed Jasper. I tried but I couldn't hold it any longer I burst out laughing. My family turned to me in surprise.

"What so funny Bella?" Rosalie said in a menacing voice that brought Edward next to me in a second

"I am sorry, but you guys are by far the dumbest vampires I ever met" I laughed even more.

"What?" Jasper asked

"Look at you guys. You are hissing and growling at each other because of a stupid comment" I said

"You find my weight stupid???" Rosalie was getting madder by the second. It was just a matter of time before she launched at me and Edward and Emmett got into a fight trying to protect their mates.

"Rosalie you're a freaking vampire!" I said in vampire speed to no one could hear us "You can't get fat! I am sorry baby but you going to have that super model body for eternity!" I said

"Aww" I finally got comprehension from Rosalie "You really think I have the body of a super model?"Of course that the only think that my sister heard

"Yes Rosalie, maybe even a better body than a super model" I said with a smile

"I love you Bells!" My sister hugged me and I just laughed along with Emmett and Edward

"Uhum" Jasper cleared his throat. We turned to see him pushing Alice towards Rosalie

"I am not going to Jasper" the pixie said while stomping her foot

"Alice, what you said was rude, now apologize to Rosalie!" Jasper said in a voice that I am sure he used when he was in the military

"Ugh! Fine" Alice went up to Rosalie "I am sorry Rose. You are not fat. It's just that I wanted to shop and I can't but I don't think your fat. You are perfect!"

"S'ok Alice I love you"

"Well now that we are all a happy family again can we go back to the hotel" I said and my family nodded "Hey Edward can you carry…" before I could finish my husband had all of my bags on his hand.

"Damn! Can't you wait until I say the command and then do it! You being my slave is no fun if you like doing what your told" I stomped my foot and left, Rosalie and Alice hot on my heels. I could only hear the laughter of my stupid husband and brothers.

"What's up Bells?" Alice asked when we got inside the car. The boys were still inside. I guess Jasper sensed my anger.

"It's just not fair! For one day I get to be the boss of Mr. I'm always right, and he actually enjoys it" I said with a huff

"Well sweetie I am sorry to tell you but you're doing it all wrong" Rosalie said with a smile

"Rose is right babe, look if Edward likes to do stuff for you then you just have to do the opposite" I looked like a confused 3rd grader so Alice went on

"Look if he likes to carry your stuff then, tell him that YOU are going to carry your own stuff" Alice finished with a smile. Realization sank in and I too smiled. I turned to the window and looked at my husband walking towards us. He caught my eye and gave me his crooked smile, and I was lost. I was damned, in a good sense, he was perfect, he was gorgeous, he was all mine and he was going to have the worst day of his life.

"You know what I think I could do that" I smiled at my husband. I love him with all my heart, but eternity is a long time, I can show him my love later. Today I just wanted to have fun.

"Now you're talking!" Rosalie said as the boys approached "and that my sister is why vampire girls Rule!"

**EPOV**

I loved this dare. At first I thought it would be miserable, having to act as a slave, but I just loved it. Bella was never the kind of girl to let people do stuff for her, she was independent. That was one of the reasons I loved her. But I did enjoy when I was able to do stuff for her. It was nice.

"Are you driving brother?" Jasper asked me

"Don't I always?" I responded a little offended

"Yeah, yeah just get in the car" Emmett told me, as we finished putting the shopping bags on the trunk of the car.

I opened the door of the car and there was my Bella, smiling and me, Rosalie and Alice giggling in the background. Emmett and Jasper where sitting next to their wives.

"Honey, I think you got the wrong seat. The passenger seat is that one" I said in sweet voice pointing at the passenger seat

"Oh you so funny" she said smiling "but I want to drive. Edward give me the keys and let me drive"

"Wh… but…why….excuse me?" I was bewildered, I always drive.

"I want to drive, and you are my slave, so give me the keys!" my wife said in a more menacing tone. The only thing I could do was give her the keys and get into the passengers seat.

"You are so wiped" Emmett laughed

"Shut up!" I said "Honey if you take that right turn we will make it to the hotel faster" I said in a sweeter tone"

**BPOV**

"But I don't want to take turn, plus I want to go buy some purses" I said with a smile

"Yes! New purses!" Rosalie got excited and Alice sighed, a sad mood coming off of her

"Don't be sad Alice, we are not at the mall anymore you dare is over" I knew it was not fair to end her dare while Emmett and Edward were still doing theirs. However is better having Alice in your good side, she has more to offer.

"" Alice screamed and caused Jasper to get hyper too, he tried to calm her but it was impossible.

"How is that fair!" Emmett asked

"Just look at this way Emmett we are going to be shopping the rest of the day, it's not like Rosalie is going to want you to bother her anyways." I said in a smile

"I guess your right but, let me tell you Rosalie when this 24 hours is over, we are not going out of the bedroom you got it!" my brother said in a serious tone

"Way to much information!" Jasper said with a disgusted face

"Your just jealous" Emmett said with a smirk

"Jealous of what, that I can get laid right now and you can't?" Jasper said with a smirk

"Oh you want some ice from that burn" Edward said laughing

"You guys are dorks" Alice said with a sigh

"We married idiots" Rosalie said and I agreed

"We are still hear you know!" the three of them said

"We are here!" I said and before I could open the door Alice was already at the door

"You can't really tell she is a shopaholic" Rosalie said once we were inside the store and Alice had 20 purses on her hand already.

"Bella look at that one!" Alice pointed at a blue, leather medium size shinny bag. The only thing I could think of was that that bad needed to be mine!

"I want that purse!" I said in an army like voice

"Don't worry Love I would get someone to get it down for you" Edward said taking control of the situation. I was not going to complain but then I remember that today I was in control

"No Edward I'll get it" I said with a smile

"Sweetie, don't be ridiculous, that shelf is too tall" my husband started walking until I grabbed his arm and spinned him around so now he was looking at me.

"I said I would get it, not be a good slave and go seat down with you brothers over there" I pointed at a couch where my brothers were sitting purses being dropped at their feet by their wives.

"But Bella I can easily get it and then I can go seat down" my stubborn husband said

"No how about you go seat down now!" I said with a glare, and because I married a smart vampire he went and sat down

I started walking towards the purse, when I notice another girl walking toward the same shelf her eyes full on the purse

"Bella, she going to try and get the purse" Alice said at me in an alarm tone, she and Rosalie got closer to me.

"Oh hell no! that purse what meant to be mine!" I said

"Then go get it sis" Rosalie said "we have taught her well Alice" my sisters sighed proudly

I got to the shelf at the same time, I couldn't go at vampire speed because there to many people in the store, she went up to get it first but she was too short. I got the purse first. I was taking it down, when this girls grabbed the handle of my soon to be bag.

"Excuse me but I saw this first" the girl told me, I could she was just a 17 year old rich girl with daddy's credit card

"Oh well I am sorry but I actually saw it first and better yet I took it first" I said with a smile

"Look girl this is my purse plus it's not even your color, have you seen yourself, you do know there is something call sun right, or judging by your body you like fake things so you can get a fake tan" Oh no she didn't

"Oh sweetie just because your body has not gone through puberty it's not my fault. Also I don't know if they told you this but that Gucci you are wearing its totally last month" I said with a smile

"Oh you tell her sis" I heard Emmett said in vampire speed so nobody else could hear it

"You totally wish that what you said was true. Why can't you stop being such a bitch and accept that the purse is meant to be for me? I mean I am prettier and I love nature and I do charity and like I just like totally deserve it" this girl was an idiot what's up with her and wait did she just called me a bitch?

"You are a total idiot I mean you can keep talking I mean maybe one day you'll say something intelligent. And I can't believe you love nature, I mean after what it did to you? Don't get me wrong everyone has the privilege to be ugly but girl you abused the privilege" I said with a smile the girl had her mouth open but nothing was coming out of it "and now what about you take you hands of my purse, and you walk away before I damage your nose which I am sure cost your daddy a lot of money" I smiled

"You…and…you are…what….ugh!" the girl stomped her foot and took her hand of the purse violently I took tried to grab it but my hand got stuck on the shelf and the purse rolled off my hands. I went to pick it up but someone picked it up before me.

"You have to be kidding me! I mean I just won that purse, you want a piece of me because for that purse I would give you all you want baby come on!" all this time I was looking at the floor trying to calm my dead glare and when I look up, I wish I didn't

"Hey Bella, I believe this is your purse. But if it means having a piece of you I might just take it" I heard a growl on the background. I was scared for my life I didn't know what to do. I panicked and went with the flow

"Hi Carlo…. What are you doing here" I smiled and another growl came out of my husband who was now standing up and walking towards me

"Edward be a good slave and stay where you are, remember you have to do it" I said in vampire speed

"I don't think so Love" Edward said and kept walking towards me while Carlo got closer. This is going to be great, I came to buy a purse and now my husband is about to kill a super model. This trip is the best! –can you feel my sarcastic tone-

**Ok guys there you go the nest chapter please review and Thanks to all the reviewers that inspired me to write I Love you all. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I am back thnxs for the reviews please keep it up! **

**BPOV**

This was bad. The fact that Carlo was here, close to me, was a bad thing. Scratch that, it was horrible. I could feel the anger coming off of Edward. I knew that if I didn't do something I would have the police here trying to explain how is it that my husband killed Carlo with two fingers. I had to act quickly, I need to do something and fast. I did the only thing I could possible think of.

"Edward if you get any closer, you can say goodbye to touching me for a month" I knew it was a risky, but I heard Rosalie and Alice use it a couple of times, it worked for them. Although everyone knew that I needed Edward way more than he needed me.

"Oh well I am looking from a present for my friend. Her Birthday is today and I need to get her something. Someone told me that the best place to get purses is here so here I am." Carlo said with a smile, I didn't even hear half of what he said I was just waiting for Edward's response

"Bella, you can't do that to me" Edward said while he stopped right on his tracks. I guess my threat work, I made a note to myself to use this more often

"Oh yeas I can, so just stay there, I'll take care of this" I said again in vampire speed. Carlo was unaware of my conversation with Edward.

"Bella?" Carlo asked, I sensed she had been trying to get my attention for quite some time

"I'm sorry Carlo. But I'm in a hurry, my brother Jasper is coming to get me" I said hoping that Jasper would take the hint and come save me. I could have used Emmet but he was way too big, I didn't want to scare Carlo.

"Oh that's too bad I wanted to see if you wanted to get some coffee" Carlo said with a smile

"That would be nice, but I don't know if my brother would be ok with that, he is a little overprotective and…" just in cue I felt a hand on my shoulder and for once I was so glad it was not Edward.

"Hey sis ready to go" Jasper smiled at me

"Hey bro, actually do you think it would be possible if I could go get some coffee" I was begging for Jasper to play along with me

"Are you kidding me Bella?" Edward said in hissed tone that only vampires could hear

"Edward I am just playing along, calm down please I love you" I pleaded

"Yeah we can go get some coffee" Jasper played dumb

"I mean if I could go with my friend Carlo" I said introducing, Carlo and Jasper

"Hello my name is Carlo" Carlo said with a polite smile

"Hello I am Jasper Hale, Bella's older brother" Jasper said in a not so sweet voice "I am sorry Bella, but we have to go plus Emmett is on his way here and you know how he is"

"Oh shoot, I am sorry Carlo maybe another time" I said with an apologetic smile

"That's ok" Carlo smiled "I'll see you around" and with that he left

"Oh my god, I love you!" I said to Jasper while a trapped him in the biggest hug ever

"Any time sis" he said "though if I were you, I would go talk to Edward"

"Yeah I guess you are right. How mad is he" I asked causally

"There is some stuff, that is better off unsaid" and with that Jasper left.

I decided to wait until we got to the hotel, to talk to Edward. I was guessing by then his anger would have gone down a bit. The fact that he was trying to ignore me, was not a good sing. Once we got into the hotel, Alice and Rosalie made the excuse of wanting to buy souvenirs in the hotels shop. Jasper and Emmett went with them so it was just me and Edward. Talk about awkward.

"So…" I started, he just started at me. I couldn't take it anymore "Edward I am sorry. I love you, please forgive me. I just didn't know what else to do. You know I love you; I just didn't want you to over react. It was nothing he is just a friend, and Jasper helped me out. I would never do anything that would hurt you. You are my life and about that threat. I just didn't know what to do. I used that stupid excuse because I panicked. I didn't know it would work. I know that I need you way more than you need me…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was cut off by Edward's lips crashing into mine.

"Shut up" where his only words

"Ok" I didn't know what else to say

"Don't say that again. That's nothing but I big lie, so don't say it" I was confused what was he talking about

"What do you mean lie, I am not lying to you" why would he think that I am lying to you

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you that you are my life, without you there is no me! I love you so much and that whole thing of you needing me more than I need you it's just a bunch of nonsense" he said while he looked me in the eyes.

"But I…" again I was stopped by a kiss.

"There are no buts. Why do you think I stopped? When you told me that I could touch you for a month…I don't think I could do that" my husband said with a sigh

"I love you Edward Cullen" I thought this was the most appropriate thing to say.

"I love you more Bella Cullen" he kissed me again "so love, since I was a good slave I can still do this right" Edward said while he kissed me with such passion it took me by surprise, then he grabbed my ass and I gasped

"Edward!" I told him shock, my husband wasn't a lets grab that's ass kind of person

"What I didn't kill that guy, I think I deserve some fun" he told me with a wink

"I think your right" I kissed him again, and in less than a second Edward had me over his shoulder cave man style and was carrying me to the bedroom

"Don't forget you're still my slave" I told him with a wink

"Oh if we are doing this" my husband said pointing at the bed "I think being your slave is going to be very sweet"

"I think your right, now kiss me!" I didn't have to wait long before Edward was on top of me kissing every part of my body. Just like that our night began, and if I say so myself, it was an excellent night….

* * *

After that amazing night with Edward, everything was back to normal. We all were having a good time. We have gone shopping, to the museums, parties, everything was going great. It had been a great week so far, maybe this trip was not such a bad idea after all. The girls and me were now on the spa, the guys decided to stay back at the hotel and play some video games.

"So girls you do know what day is today right?" Alice asked with an evil smile

"Oh yeah" Rosalie's smiled scared me even more

"I know it's how about we don't get Bello in to trouble day" I said

"No silly, is July 5th" Alice laughed

"What's so special about July….oh no way!" I said after realization sink in

"Come on Bella, you know this was the whole point of the trip" Rosalie contributed

"Come one guys we are finally in normal mode, we do we have to screw it up" I was not backing down this time

"Bella, you have to be reasonable, I was invited to that party personally, I can't just not go, plus I already have the outfits picked out" Alice whined

"Ok fine, but if we are going then so are the guys" I said putting my foot down"

"No they can't what do you think I still haven't used my dare of getting the guys to go hunting with no questions" Rosalie said bringing memories of the truth or dare back to me

"They can't come Bella, plus we already have dates remember" Alice chirped in

"You mean Carlo and the guys?" I asked dumbfounded "are you nuts!"

"Bella don't be such a baby, come on have some little fun!" Rosalie said to me

"That's not fair Rose, I been going along with what you guys want to do the whole trip" I said a little bit hurt

"I am sorry Bella, but you have to take a little bit more or a risk" Rose said with a smile

"I don't know guys…" I was not convinced

"Ok fine, the guys can come but only if they agree to come as our brothers" Alice said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah and we can use Rosalie's dare, for when we get ready because believe me they are not going to want us wearing those outfits in public" the pixie laughed and I gulped

"Oh that makes things so much better Alice" I said sarcastically

"Oh shut up you are going to look fabulous" she said confidently and I knew better than to bet against Alice

"How are we going to convince them to act as our brothers?" Rosalie asked

"That's simple Rose. We are going to give them to choices. They can come with us and act as our brothers, or they stay home and just wonder what we are doing" I said

"Wo0ow Bella, that was so much better than what I was thinking" Alice said

"I am so proud" Rosalie faked tears

"I don't even know where that came from. I guess that proves that I spend way too much time with you guys" I laughed

"Yeah and you love every second of it. Let's admit it WE RULE!" Alice said putting her hands in the air

"Yeah we do!" Rosalie and I agreed at the same time. I don't know what to expect from tonight, but I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a good night! We finished our treatment at the spa and began our way back to the hotel. I missed Edward already, and I knew he would be waiting for me with open arms.

EPOV

Everything was going perfect. We were having a great time all of us, together. The girls had decided to go to the spa and have to 'girl time'. We thought it was fair to leave them alone for a couple of hours since we interrupted their little all girls trip. My brothers and I were spread around the leaving room. Jasper was beating Emmett at Halo so badly I felt embarrassed for him. I on the other hand was reading a book and waiting for my angle to get back to the hotel.

"Jasper you are cheating" Emmett whined yet again

"I am not; you just suck at video games bro" Jasper laughed

"Edward, read his mind, he is cheating isn't he" Emmett told me

"I have to agree with Jasper on this one. You suck" I laughed

"You guys totally wish!" Emmett said throwing the remote on the ground

"Don't be a sore loser Emmett just admit it you can't play video games. I won sometimes you just have accept it and let it go" Jasper was now teasing Emmett

"Says you!. The guy that is obsessed with a war that happened ages ago!" Emmett said

"Take that back!" Jasper said

"He has a point Jasper, you have to get over the fact that the south lost" I said closing my book. I knew it was a bad idea but I was bored and teasing my brothers was the only thing that made sense right now

"And what about you Mr. I am always right. I am still waiting for the day that you admit that you are wrong sometimes" Emmett shouted

"Shut up Emmett. Just because you lost your stupid game doesn't mean you have to take it up on me" I was getting madder by the second

"Oh yeah, well what about if I punch the hell out of you and we see who the real looser is?" Emmett was furious, I didn't know why but I was getting very worked up too

"Oh bring it on Brother. I can take you down any with one arm if I wanted to" I shouted, and then realized that Jasper was just sitting down in the couch looking at both of us and laughing

"Emmett wait!" I said while Emmett tried to punch me

"What!"

"Don't you see what's happening, we were attacking Jasper and now we are just attacking each other. He is sending waves of anger towards us" I said while looking at Jasper who got up from his seat

"Why the hell do you always do that Jasper I am sick of it!" Emmett said

"Guys come on, do you really want to do this. You both know I can take you down" said my idiot of a brother

"Oh yeah bring it on! You guys are annoying as hell I can't wait until I beat the crap out of both of you" I said again anger flowing through my body

"Let's do this" Emmett said. And with that he launched at me but quickly changed his mind and turn to Jasper. Jasper dodged his punch and tried to take me by surprise but I was too quick for him. I tried to tackle Emmett but he was too big. Soon we were wrestling across the suit. We didn't even stop when we heard lamps and glasses fall to the ground and break. We kept wrestling.

Emmett had me pinned to the wall and then I punched him in the gut and got free from him. I kicked him and send him flying across the room, breaking a mirror. Jasper came out of nowhere and tacked me to the ground, I tried to punch him but he was too fast. He was about to hit me when Emmett came and took him off of me, sending him to the other side of the room breaking yet another lamp. Emmett was about to punch me but I moved. We were now standing up he had me in a head lock in less than a second. I was punching him constantly on the gut but he wouldn't release me. Jasper was on top of us both, the only surviving base in his hand. He was about to dumb the base on us when we heard the door open and then it happened, we heard our wives scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?"

**Ok guys so there you go! Please review!!!! You have no idea how happy it makes me to check my email and see that people reviewed my story so please help me out and review! Thank you! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I am back! I hope you like this chapter, please review!!!!! Don't let me down! Thanks I love you all! Thanks for the support! And I just want to congratulate the author of Boycotts and Barflies, vjgm, for her success and I wish her the best of luck! For those who don't know her story got published! And to say that is great is an understatement. Now, on with the story. **

**BPOV**

We were now on the hotel lobby. I was so excited to see Edward. Alice was going on and on about how it was going to be a great night. Rosalie was singing a song that I didn't recognize, when I asked she told me I was a baby when the song was a hit. I on the other hand was a normal vampire and was only walking, no jumping and talking about tonight's events or singing a song that was as old as the hotel.

"So I think we should all match you know" Alice was talking outfits

"Wait! I thought you already had them!" I said

"I do, but do you think I just have one option? Do you know me at all?" Alice sighed

"Oh yeah how could I even think you could be normal and just buy and outfit!" I laughed and Alice stuck her tongue out at me because she is so mature

"I don't think it's a good idea to have matching outfits" Rosalie contributed

"Why not?" well bc we already did that last time remember "we can't match twice in a row"

"Oh you're right!" Alice said flabbergasted "that would be bad!"

"What if we make a theme, like we all three wear long dresses or something?" I said

"Bella!" Alice screamed

"What?" I said scared for my life

"You are a genius!" Alice hugged me and I took it as a sign that what I said was a good thing

"Alice are you going to come up with a theme is such a short amount of time?" Rosalie asked

"I am sure I can manage" Alice smiled

"What's all that noise?" Rosalie asked. We were so caught up in our conversation that we didn't notice we were two doors down form out suite. We also didn't notice that it was unusually noise, yet it was quite. A human wouldn't be able to identify the noise, we on the other hand were wondering what it was. We kept walking and the noise got lauder and lauder. Alice opened the door and we saw it. The suite was a mess. The mirrors were broken, the bases and lamps were in millions of pieces and the furniture was not in good shape. There was a dent on the wall. Emmett had Edward in a headlock; my husband was trying to get free by punching Emmett in the stomach. Jasper was above them, holding the only surviving base on his hands. You would think with their age they would act civilized. Instead they decide to destroy the hotel room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" we screamed at the same time. Our husbands froze. Emmett looked like a lost puppy. Jasper looked like he had seen dead itself. Edward was in no better shape; his eyes were full of terror

"Oh shit" was all that Emmett could say, the other two vampires couldn't even get that much out. I know my face look murderous, I couldn't even imagine what Rosalie's and Alice's looked liked.

"Jasper, drop that base now!" Alice said pointing a finger at him. The words weren't out of my sister's mouth yet, and Jasper had already dropped the base. He didn't put it down like a normal person would do. He just let it slip out of his hands, landing on Edward and Emmet.

"Jasper!" Alice whined

"You said to drop it!" Jasper put his hands up in a form of surrender

"You are an idiot!" Rosalie said "she meant put it down in the freaking table…oh wait there is no table! Because you guys are a bunch of retards and can't behave for 5 minutes!"

"I resent that!" Edward said walling towards us

"You resent nothing! Now sit!" I said pointing at the couch. Edward stopped walling and sat down immediately

"You're so whipped" Jasper and Emmett laughed. Alice and Rosalie started at them; I was surprised; they didn't even say a word they just stared. In less than a second Jasper and Emmett were sited next to Edward.

"Yeah and I am whipped" Edward chuckled

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes love"

"Can you shut it!" I said in a not so sweet voice

"Yes love" Edward said scared

"So who would like to explain what the hell happened?" Rosalie said in a calm voice, you know that when Rosalie uses a sweet voice she is more that mad

"It was his entire fault!" The guys said at the same time. Edward was pointing at Jasper, Jasper was pointing at Emmett and Emmett was pointing at Edward.

"Who wants to get the real answer this time?" Rosalie asked

"I think I'll do it" Alice said with a sigh. In an instant Alice was next to Jasper. I am not going to lie to you I was scared for my brother

"Jasper what happened?" Alice asked

"Well Emmett and I were playing Halo. I was winning and Emmett went ballistic, and started to insult me…." Jasper didn't get to finish, he was cut off by Emmett.

"I didn't go ballistic, you were cheating!" Emmett yelled, and Rosalie left my side and smacked him; really hard may I add.

"How I was saying! Emmett went all ballistic and then Edward started to insult me and Emmett. Emmett got even madder and wanted to start a fight. Edward as you know has to be always the first one at everything and always Mr. Right, so he decided that he could take me and Emmett all by himself so then Emmett. Emmett and Edward started to get worked up and they were about to fight." Jasper stopped for a moment and smiled at his brothers. "Emmett went crazy and Edward was not much better. I was just sitting in the couch Alice; you know that I don't like trouble. I was doing no harm and then they both turn on me and said it was all my fault and then launched at me" Jasper finished with the best puppy dog eyes I have ever seen on a guy.

"Aww Jazzy I am sorry. They're idiots." Alice said. I was about to argue with Alice but then I started to feel sympathy for Jasper. I turned around and smacked Edward

"Ouch! What was that for?" my husband asked

"How could you do this to Jasper? He is the sweetest" I went over to my bother "I am sorry about that bro, Edward won't bother you again"

"Emmett will never do that again Jasper. You poor thing" Rosalie gave Emmett a dead glare and hugged Jasper. I felt that something was missing but I was just too caught up in my emotions.

"You bastard!" Edward shouted and got up. He was ready to kill Jasper

"Edward!" I said getting in between them

"Love don't you see what he is doing? Edward said "he is playing with your emotions so you all feel sorry for him" realization hit Emmett and het got up.

"I am going to kill you" said my bog teddy bear of a brother

"Shut up Emmett" Edward said all of a sudden "you can't even kill a spider"

"Huh?" I was so confused

"Oh you want a piece of me Eddie" Emmett got closer to Edward

"I don't want a piece I want the whole thing, now bring it on!" I thought that Edward was going to kill Emmett I thought that Emmett would harm Edward. Emmett got closer, Edward grabbed him by the neck and they kissed! Yeah they freaking kissed. Me and the girls were confused as hell.

"JASPER!!!!" Edward and Emmett shouted at the same time, once they let go of each other. I turned around and Jasper was laughing so hard he seemed he belonged in a mental institute.

"That was priceless" the idiot laughed some more

"You better run brother!" Emmett said and just like that they took off running or they tried because Alice was at the door blocking the way. Jasper stopped so he wouldn't hit Alice. Edward smashed into Jasper and Emmett smashed into Edward. It was like three giant and gorgeous dominos falling

"You guys are idiots!" she screamed

"Why are you calling us idiots? Your husband is the one who is damaged" Edward said pointing at Jasper

"Yeah, I had to kiss Edward. I mean I am sure he enjoyed it but someone has to pay! And that someone is mood boy over there" Emmett pointed at Jasper as well

"What do you mean I enjoyed it, what is that supposed to mean? Emmett I can assure you, I didn't enjoy you kiss! Say that again I dare you!" Edward asked flabbergasted

"Jasper stop controlling Edwards emotions" Emmett said

"Hey I am not doing anything, that all him" Jasper laughed

"Edward I thought we were teaming up on Jasper, how could you let me down brother" Emmett shook his head in shame

"Emmett, you have to understand that our little brother has anger issues. He needs patience" Jasper said calmly

"You guys are a bunch of retards." Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Ok I am so done with this! You three go sit down NOW!"Alice said with a menacing voice. The boys were smart and obeyed instantly. Once they were sited, we stood in front of them and Alice let down the law

"Ok so you guys are in so much trouble for ruining the suit you know that right?" Alice talked to 1st graders, not 100 and more year vampires

"Yes" the guys said with precaution

"Well because we love you, we are willing to forget about this" Alice said with a smile

"YES!!!" Emmett said punching the air. Edward and Jasper on the other hand weren't full one bit

"What's the catch" Jasper asked

"Oh it's not a catch its just a suggestion. You can either have cold showers for let's say 3 months" the boys winced at this "or you can come with us to the Gucci party, as our bothers and act civilized" Alice finished with a smile

"So the only thing we need to do is go to a party with you?" Emmett asked

"Sweet consider it done!" Jasper said

"Why do we need to go as your brothers" why did he had to catch everything?

"Edward everyone thinks you guys are our brothers. You can't just from one day to the next be my husband" I said with a smiled

"Plus we can't have two dates" Rosalie said in whisper that only my and Alice heard. Alice giggled, I gulped and Edward growled.

"I read minds Rosalie." My husband said with a dead glare "what do you mean two dates?"

"What??" Jasper and Emmett asked at the same time

"Ok here is the deal guys" Rosalie said with a tone of confidence "we three are going to go to a party, we have dates already. Not official dates but it's obvious we are going to go together. Yes does dates are the three models you saw the other night. We are giving you the opportunity to come with us, as our brothers, and know what we are doing. Are you going to take the deal or are you going to stay here and take cold showers for 3 months?"

"What if…" Edward started

"It's either yes or no Edward" Alice said.

"Fine, we'll go to your party. However if we are going to be your brothers we are going to be your older protective brothers" Jasper said with a smirk

"Ok I pick Edward" Alice said

"What do you mean you pick me/him" Edward and Jasper said at the same time

"Well this night is really important to me. I am not going to have Jasper following me around and not letting me talk to anyone" Alice said simply. I thought it was a great idea,

"You can't pick on…." Edward began to say

"UH uh uh I pick Emmett" I said jumping up and down

"What!" Edward said

"That's mean your stuck with me twin" Rosalie said with a smile

"Ok this is stupid!" Edward said in desperation

"Too bad, you're going along with it" we said at the same time

"Now you guys go hunting" Rosalie said

"We went yesterday" Jasper said

"Yeah but I still have my dare and I am going to use it now. You guys go hunting and we'll get ready"

The guys left 10 minutes later. We were all set up. The guys would stay with their respective sister. They could be protective but they could not go overboard. They could not say anything about us having boyfriends, and they would lay low. If you think about it, it was a good plan. We were going to have fun. We got ready, everything was done; make up, shoes, hair, the only thing missing was my dress.

"When are we going to get dressed?" I said

"Yeah I want to know what we are going to wear" Rosalie whined

"OK guys, so I thought about it and I decided that we would all have an open leg long dress. But the best part is that I got them all from a prom store!" Alice jumped up in excitement

"PROM????" I was flabbergasted

"I always loved prom, and these dresses were gorgeous. We are going to look hot" Alice said with puppy dog eyes

"Are you serious" Rosalie asked

"Yes look guys" Alice took out three bags, I was ready to protest but I couldn't they we so cute!

"Oh this is so cool. I never thought I could wear a prom dress for something that was not prom" Rosalie said

"It's going to be great, tonight girls we are going to make a fashion statement" Alice said laghing

"This is going to be great" Rosalie agreed

We were dressed in less than a second. Rosalie had a gold sequence dress that showed skin, Alice had a white dress with a chain on the side that showed skin as well, I had a blue dress that had a low back and showed skin by stomach, just like Rosalie's. I am not going to lie to you, we looked hot!** (The dresses are in my profile go check them out. I spend a lot of time finding the right dresses!)**

"Are you girls ready?" Jasper asked as the guys came into the room

"Wo0ow" was all that Edward could say

"Close your mouth honey" I said with a giggle

"You guys look beautiful" Emmett said while giving Rosalie a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks guys" Alice said. In the next second her phone rang.

"Hello" my sister answered with a smile

"_Hey beautiful are you girls ready?"_ a voice that I recognized as Derek's

"Oh yeah" Alice said

"Oh so the night begins huh" Jasper said annoyed

"_We are in the hotel lobby, you don't mind riding with us right"_ Derek asked

"Oh that's cool" Alice said and Jasper coughed "but our brothers are going to, do you mind if they come?"

"Oh no its cool" Derek said "I'll see you in a sec angel"

"Ok girls lets go" I said with a smiled

"Ok if he calls you life that one more time….Edward you have my permission to kill him" Jasper said

"Consider it done" Edward smiled

"You promised to be nice" Rosalie said

"I am kidding" Edward brought out his smug smile, and for some reason I thought he wasn't kidding…oh yeah this night is going to rock!

**Ok there you go sorry for the delay. Please review! If I get a lot of reviews I will post the next chapter this Friday! **


	22. Chapter 22

**OK guys I am back I SO SORRY that it took so long but I didn't get as many reviews as I expected….but then I got some favorite story and stuff so here I am again so please reviewwwwww =]**

**I don't own Twilight….I know I am disappointed 2**

**EPOV**

This couldn't be so bad right? I mean we were just going to a party. There were going to be millions of people, and these guys were celebrities. They were bound to have girls all over them at all times which made our jobs as overprotective brothers easy! Although I don't know if me agreeing with this was a good idea…What are you talking about Edward!!!! It was a great idea, it was either this or cold showers…..ok so now I am talking to myself…..great.

"There you girls are!" a big guy said while waving at the girls….he looked and awful lot like Emmett. He walked towards my wife and sisters and gave them each a quick hug. Then he snaked his hand around Rosalie's waist.

"What the Fu…" Emmett was caught off when Rosalie very discretely but very hard, hit him in the stomach.

"Remember your promise!" she said in vampire speed

"Fine! I won't do anything….Jasper kill him!" Emmett said in vampire speed as well

"Hello my name is Jasper, Rosalie's twin older brother" Jasper said in a polite tone while he pulled Rosalie out of the big guys grasp

"Oh yeah guys I forgot to introduces you!" Alice skipped in excitement; I swear this girl was the only one who found this situation exciting.

"Derek this is my older brother Edward!" Alice took Derek's hand and then took mine and practically forced our handshake

"Thanks Alice I think I know how to shake a hand" I said "Nice to meet you Derek"

"It's a pleasure" He returned with a smile

"Logan this is my older brother Jasper, and as he told you before he is my twin" Rosalie said with a smile

"What up man!" Logan said giving Jasper a hug

"Nice to meet you" Jasper said a little shaky over the man hug

"Aren't you going to introduced me to someone Bella?" this pathetic excuse for a guy said whispering in my love's ear

"Hi I am Emmett, Bella's older and much, much bigger older brother. Now did you notice your touching my little sister's waist?" Emmett said folding his arms across his chest. Right now I loved my brother. It was a good thing Bella picked him

"Emmett!" Bella scolded him and shot me a dead glare because obviously she was the only one who noticed me laughing

"Oh I am sorry man; I am Carlo by the way"

"No problem Carlos, just you know, be aware next time"

"Sure and its Carlo…not Carlos"

"Oh yeah sure Carlo" Emmett said with a smile "now are we going to this party or not?"

"Yes!!!!" Alice skipped "Come on!" my little sister grabbed my hand and Derek's hand and started running towards the entrance

"You look beautiful Bella" I heard Carlo said "Your name suits you"

"Ok guys more walking less talking!" Emmett said grabbing Bella's arm and leading her out, leaving Carlo behind. OK so maybe this night would be fun after all….

**BPOV**

This night was going to be horrible! Emmett took his job of overprotectivness **(is that how you say it? Oh well it is now!)** Pretty well, and the fact that he was bigger than the freaking limo didn't help!

"So why did you guys wanted to become models? Isn't that more of a girl thing?" Emmett said acting all serious

"Emmett how about you shut up" Alice said

"No Alice it's ok" Derek said putting his hand on Alice's knee. With my peripheral vision I saw Rosalie hold Jasper by the arm so he wouldn't move.

"Some people think it is a bit girly. I thought so myself at first, but as I was relaxing in my condo in the Caribbean's with all my famous friends and having the time of my life….well then it didn't seem so girly after all." Carlo said with a smile

"Plus is not an easy job" Derek said confidently

"You know how many hours do we have to work out a day, you have to take care of yourself my body is worth more than 1 million dollars" Logan stated winking at Rosalie

"That's so cool!" Alice said exited….again

"How did you guys met?" I asked in a polite voice

"Oh well when we got out first job at the agency, we were separated into groups of 3 and well after that every job with do we do it together…and people don't expect us to do it alone either" Carlo explained

"I think they like the idea of three hot models you know" Logan said

"Oh who wouldn't" Rosalie giggled

Emmett cleared his throat and Rosalie closed her mouth. We made polite conversation the rest of the way. It was actually not that bad apart from the usual "get your hands of my sister" incidents. When we finally made it to the door of the party I was dumbfounded, it was decorated in the most beautiful way, it had dancers hanging from the ceiling, it had a stage were models were coming and going, there was a dance floor with a glass floor, you could see water and fish of the most extravagant colors underneath. In the far back of the dance floor there was a waterfall, when the water went down it became of different colors and thanks to the amazing lights you could see the shaped of purses and shoes. There were two bars in each side. The cups the bartenders were giving out where fashion related; purses, shoes, accessories, dresses… there were tables, each leg of the tables said a different word, like Gucci and such. The couches were in the form of shoes. There were glass rooms full of mannequins so people could admire the new line. There were fashion designers everywhere. There were models, and paparazzi and people having fun all around.

"This is the most amazing party I ever been in" Rosalie said out of breath

"Wo0ow" was all I could master

"Is that…is that…oh my god…" Alice was looking straight ahead, her eyes glittering. I knew if she could she would be crying by now

"What is it Alice" Jasper asked

"Look Jazzy, over there" Alice pointed right in front of us. Next to a line of paparazzi; that were waiting for someone I supposed I saw it. A table with the words reserved on top, couches and chairs around it. The table was "fenced" with belts, so people wouldn't go through. There was a curtain with the words FASHION IS THE WORLD in different shades of gold. I saw about 5 more areas like this all around the party, but what made my mouth drop to the floor was when I saw this one was Alice picture wearing a Gucci limited edition and the words "ALICE CULLEN! FASHION = LIFE"

"Alice is that…" Edward began

"Oh my god! I am so important!" Alice skipped and laughed and skipped some more

"She is here!" we heard someone said, we turned around and a good looking guy came towards us, he was looking just as excited as Alice

"Alice!" the guys trapped my sister in a giant hug

"HI" my sister said all happy, she obviously had no clue who this guy was

"Hello Alice, my name is Simon! I am the reason you are here. I just can get over how someone who is not in the business of fashion can be so aware of what happens in this crazy world" the guy said motioning to the whole party "I just had to meet the person who made fashion her life. I started to investigate you when you bought our limited edition purse in every color and demanded to have it made in burgundy, because it was the seasonal color that month!" the guy laughed a long with Alice as if they were long lost friends remembering the good old days "I found out all the major brands had many encounters with you and your demands. I realized you were an undiscovered fashion icon! I just had to meet you and make you part of this world!"

"I AM SOOOO THRILL TO BE HERE!" Alice jumped all hyper

"I am thrill you are here! This party is dedicated to our company, but this year is also dedicated to you!" the guy put his arms in the air to cause a major effect

"Now come my dear I want you to meet some people" Simon grabbed Alice by the wrist and started to walk away "by the way I love your dress, what style were you going for because I am thinking prom comes back to life yes?" Alice laughed in delight and they were off

"Did that whole encounter just happened?" Emmett asked

"I think it did" I said in a very soft voice

"I think I am going to have nightmares" my optimistic husband said

"Oh shut it! Its Alice's big night and if any of you idiots spoil it I am going to kill you!" Rosalie said

"Calm down Rose. You are like an old lady" Japer said and I instantly felt bad for him because the next thing I knew Rosalie had punched him hard in the arm

"Come on Bella, let's go see what else is there in this party" Rosalie grabbed my arm and we left the boys

After an hour or so we were all once again together, inside Alice's little area. There were paparazzi all around trying to get more and more pictures. We have been having a good time so far, nobody was dead and I counted that as a good sign.

"So Bella you want to dance?" Carlo asked in a whisper

"Ummm sure" I said but when I started to get up Emmett grabbed me by the wrist

"Where are you going sis?" like he didn't hear Carlo's whisper, I sighed

"I am going to dance, so if you excuse me BROTHER!!! I will be right back!" I took his hand off and headed out to the dance floor, it was not less than a minute when I saw Rosalie and Alice followed me Derek and Logan right in their tales.

**EPOV**

"Ok so what just happened?" I asked my brothers

"What do you means?" Emmett asked

"Why are we sitting here like idiots while they go and dance with those guys!" I half screamed

"Well you heard them we can't interfere we are just siblings for the night, we can't actually go and dance with them" Jasper said

"Yeah and we can't take anyone else to dance" Emmett said "I mean we just can't do th…"

"Emmett! You are genius that's it!"I screamed like a mad professor

"What?" Jasper asked confused

"Well if the girls can go dance with some guys, why can't we go dance with some girls" I said

"Are you crazy?" Japer said astonished "they would kill us!"

"Oh yeah Jasper look at that" Jasper turned his gaze towards the dance floor were Alice was dancing very close to Derek

"OK I want a brunette and petite one" my brother said "that will get to her more"

"Now you are talking!" Emmett laughed and went out the curtain, Jasper and I followed

We walked towards the bar, and we didn't have to say anything, in less than a second we had girls all around us. We talked to all of them for a couple of minutes and then we decided to pick three and take them to dance. Emmett went for a tall blonde with a very hot body with the name Krista. Jasper, as he stated, asked a girl named Lily who was petit and brunet, her eyes were sweet, and she was really pretty indeed. I really didn't care what girl I danced with, I mean there were all the same to me, and not one of them came close to Bella. I ended up asking Roxanne a read headed, she was tall and skinny but still had curves. According to some guys at the bar she was "fucking sexy"

"So you girls want to dance?" I asked

"YES!!!" they said at the same time and we lead them to the dance floor. We purposely started dancing in front of the girls, it took them some time to figure out we were really dancing with someone else.

"Edward what the heck are you doing?" my love asked with the cutest little pout on her face

"What are you talking about Bella? You know it's rude to take your attention out of your date so you can talk at vampire speed to your husband" I said with a smile

"Oh you think so?" she said "ok so then watch me dance babe" she started to get closer to Carlo and move her hips to the beat, she really was beautiful…I turned and my sisters were doing the same and judging by their thoughts they had similar conversations with my brothers. And so it began a battle. Bella got closer, and I pulled Roxanne closer

"You know love, this girl moves really weird compared to you. What if she is having a seizure?" I said with a giggle

"Don't talk to me I am mad at you" she said but when I saw her lips curve into a smile I knew I had her. Our battle became just a game. I heard Alice laugh and Jasper laugh and I knew my brothers and sisters were on the same page. I saw Alice turn around; she put her back towards Derek and danced. Jasper did the same with Lily. Lily and Derek thought they were still dancing with Alice and Japer but in reality, my brother and sister were dancing together, they only had some distance between them. Emmett was spinning Krista, while sending kisses to Rosalie. My sister just danced and put her arms up catching each and every one of them.

"You know Edward, I think that girl is in love with you" Bella laughed "she looks at you like you are her other half"

"She thinks we are meant to be" I laughed "if she only knew I already found my hear" I winked at her and she just smiled

"So what about that Carlo guy?" I said while I moved Roxanne's hips a bit so she wouldn't feel all left out

"Oh Edward come on, he is just my friend you should know by now I love you and only you" my lovely vampire wife said

"Oh I know I just like hearing you say it" I said with a smile, she laughed and continued dancing. I loved my family, I loved my life and most importantly I loved Bella, who would have known that having her dance with another guy would be that much fun.

**OK guys here you go another chapter. Again sorry for the delay please review and I will try to post again as soon as possible probably next Friday! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY!!!!! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for being MIA for so long! But sigh it's a long story, but I'm back, I think I'm going to finish the whole story and post it so you guys don't have to wait for the next chapters. But in the mean time here it is the next chapter! =] please review **

**BPOV **

After a couple of songs and laughs we decided to take a seat once again. Everyone was in a better mood; the guys had gotten over their jealous fit. They realized that we only loved them and that we were just in vacation making friends. It was all going great, the guys started to get along.

"So you guys should come to our next photo shoot" Logan suggested

"That would be awesome!" Rosalie said

"That sound like so much fun ohmygod!" Alice, like always, jumped up and down

"What do you think Bella?" Carlo politely asked me

"Are you kidding? Count me in!" I smiled

"I don't think that's such a good idea we had plans on going back home tomorrow night" Emmett said

"Oh you guys are leaving so soon? That sucks" Alice acted sad

"I meant, all of us we not only your "brothers" we"

"You're high; we are so not ready to leave yet! Milan is just so much fun!" Rosalie clapped

"We can talk about it later, when we get to the hotel" Jasper looked serious

"Speaking of which, I think we should go now." Edward got up

"But the night is young, and so are we" Derek raised his glass in the air

After some begging the guys allowed us to stay a couple of more hours. We danced and laughed and were having a really good time. There were no more incidents, however you could still feel the overprotectivness(is that a word? Oh well it is now) coming out of the jealous vampires. The girls that had danced with my husband and brothers were becoming kind of annoying. They kept coming up to them asking for another dance. However the guys declined and we kept our own little party going. Around 3am we decided it was time to leave. Alice said her goodbyes and accepted an award for fashionista of the year! Who knew those things excited? Anyways, the models dropped us off at the hotel and promised to call us with details about the photo shoot. I must say I was rather exited. We said our goodbyes and took the elevator all the way to our suite.

"I can't believe I got an award!" Alice jumped up and down

"You deserve it babe, you are the most beautiful creature that ever walked this planet" Jasper took Alice and hugged her while spinning her in the air

"Aww you guys make me want to puke!" Emmett laughed

"Be nice you idiot! You should learn from Jasper, when is the last time you told me something sweet like that?" Rosalie smacked Emmett

"But baby you already know I love you with all my heart" Emmett winked

"Well a reminder wouldn't hurt!"

"What do you want me to tell you every second that you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on? That you are my life, my world, my universe. That without you Rosie baby, without you I'm nothing?" Emmett grabbed Rosalie by the waist and pulled her close and kissed the heck out of her

"Yeah…something like that" Rosalie said out of breath and we all laughed

"You guys are all dorks." Alice said

"Oh shut it Fashionista!" Emmett teased

"Ah brother! You admit it I AM A FASHIONISTA!" Alice tackled Emmett

"Oh no I have an Alice on my back! I have an Alice on my back! quick get some cheap perfume and get her off!" Emmett ran around the room with Alice laughing on his back

"What are you thinking love?" Edward very sneakily placed his hands around my waste

"Nothing much, just thinking how amazing a family we have" I smiled

"We do indeed" he kissed my cheek

"What don't I get any sweet talk like my sisters?" I teased

"Oh you know I'm very good at that" he winked

"I know"

"I can begin telling you how much I love you. Really Bella you are my everything I don't know what I would do without you, ugh girl I'm even jealous of the air you breathe"

"Oh my" I sighed

"Was that sweet enough" he teased

"That was the sweetest" I kissed him

"Oh god! I think it's time for Bella and Edward to get a room!" Emmett laughed

"Whatever you say brother" Edward picked me up caveman style and I giggled. And in less than a second we were on a room he clicked the door shut and tossed me in the bed

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too My love" Edward got on top of me. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear how much he loved me. He kissed my beck my lips then my neck again. I took my hands and started to take my dress off but Edward took my hands and pinned my to the bed

"Oh no it's me in charge tonight" oh yeah this was going to be a good night…

**EPOV**

Ok so the party was not as bad as we thought it was going to be. We had fun, we made up with the girls and those model dudes were actually not that bad. They were kind of cool, as long as they stayed away from my wife and my sisters I could learn to like those young fellows.

"Edward, hurry up!" Alice banged on my door "You're hair looks betters messy now move it boy!"

I attempted to put my hair in place but it was useless. This thing had a mind of its own!"

"Alice is right you know, I like your sex hair" My wife winked at me

"Oh really, you know it looks better after…"

"Edward I just got dressed, there's no way"

"Bella you know you want it" I teased

"I swear to the Volturi Edward! If you don't hurry up this little fashionista is going to kick you vampire ass!"

"Do you want to deal with the little fashionista? Cause I sure as hell don't" Bella laughed

"Is she going to call herself that all the time?" I said putting on a clean shirt

"Edward Cullen!" Alice screamed with all her might

"I'm going! Chill!" I yelled back

"Don't use that tone with Alice!" Jasper screamed

"Oh bite me!" I said

"No eww!" Jasper acted serious but lost it and joined in with Emmett who was laughing

"Whatever, I'm ready let's go"

"Finally!" Emmett took the keys to the car and started to walk towards the door "wait! Where are we going again?"

"Shopping!" My sisters jumped

"Ugh! Kill me" Emmett said

"You're already dead babe" Rosalie smiled

"Why are we going shopping?" Bella whined

"We need outfits for tonight silly!" Alice said grabbing her purse

"Tonight?" I asked

"Yeah where are we going tonight?" Jasper asked

"Well we are going to a club" Alice asked pointing at Rosalie, me and herself "I don't know where you guys are going"

"We are going with you of course" I said

"No, this is our night. You guys came bashing into our vacation. Well we are still in all girls trip that means we are going clubbing alone!" Rosalie said

"No, this vacation now includes us!" Emmett responded

"Yeah, we are going to the club and you girls can't do anything about it!" Jaspers said

"Wanna bet" Alice said smiling

Yeah ok so they won. But what can I say they have a way of convincing us. We were now on the 20th store. Alice could not decide on what to wear, it was getting kind of annoying. However we had to be quite if we wanted to be there at all. It was good that we were too, I saved Bella from being all exposed twice. I mean come on a mini skirt? I think not! Rosalie was fighting with Emmett over a dress, or lack of anyways.

"Emmett, it's such a pretty dress!" Rosalie whined

"Dress? You call that a dress? Cause I call it piece of fabric"

"But Emmett!"

"I said no! Now go change" Emmett pointed to the dressing room and surprisingly enough Rosalie didn't argue

"Did Rosalie just..." Jasper said

"Hey just because she doesn't take crap from anyone doesn't mean she doesn't listen to me when she knows I'm serious" Emmett said

"Ok that was just weird" Alice looked confused

"What can I say, when you got it you got it" Emmett winked

"Emmett shut up!" Rosalie yelled from the fitting room

"Yes baby!" Emmett stopped talking and we all laughed

"Oh yeah you got it!" Bella patted my brother in the back

"This store won't do! Let's go" Alice said. Then she gasped and stopped walking, we all knew she was having a vision. I tried to read her mind but I couldn't she was blocking me.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked suspiciously

"Oh tonight is going to be a fun night" Alice said looking at Bella with a smile

"Why are you looking at me like that?" My angel asked

"Let's just say I didn't know you had it in you sis" Alice winked

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked

"Two words, Apple Martini" Alice laughed, Jasper dropped the box of shoes we has carrying and went into hysterics, he started laughing and in followed Rosalie. I felt like I was left out of a very funny joke, a joke I'm not sure I wanted to be a port of…

**OK guys there you go please Review! And any ideas for the story are welcomed! =D **


End file.
